Fateful Night
by LadyOrion
Summary: on hold AU Kagome never fell thorugh the well when she was 15 but fate has a way of bring those ment to be, together. InuKag
1. Storm of Bloodstained Tears

Fateful Night

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be one happy girl.

A/N: Hello, Enjoy the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it. This is a revised version. After I found out that, the first chapter disappeared on a few sites I went ahead and revised it so here it is again. I will be revising more chapters later and working on continuing the story too. I need your reviews. Please be nice. I love great reviews and they make me want to continue the story.

PS : _I CAN NOT SPELL. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES U REVIEW ABOUT MY SPELLING ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE THAT. I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SPELL._

**Storm of Bloodstained Tears**

Chapter 1

Kagome stalked down the street fuming, she was soaked from head to toe. Her raven hair hung down her back in dripping tendrils and her bangs were plastered to her face.

'He forgot! I can _not_ believe this!' Kagome screamed mentally as she tried to dash some of the water off her black evening dress as she walked toward her temple home. 'It's only the most important day of the year and HE FORGOT!'

Stomping around the corner, Kagome did not notice the man walking her way. She was pulling at her dress tugging it into place as it again twisted around her slim frame in soggy wrinkles. Running straight into someone's chest she felt strong arms wrap around her keeping her form falling to the wet pavement. In a moment of panic she pushed away form his embrace and brought back her purse ready to swing it at her would be attacker.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice questioned, "Please don't hit me. I'm sorry I'm late.," it pleaded.

Finally looking at her assailant Kagome recognized the object of her anger standing in front of her, tentatively holding her by the shoulders.

"HOJO! Where have you been? I waited for an hour at the restaurant hopping you'd come." Stormy eyes flashing Kagome took a step closer to him rising up on her tiptoes in an attempt to lessen the difference in height she continued.

"I can't believe you! Don't you know what today is! We had 8'o clock reservations! Why didn't you call me? I've been calling your cell phone and your office for the last 30 minutes! "

When she finally paused for a breath Hojo hurriedly tried to explain. "Kagome-chan calm down. I didn't forget, I got stuck in a meeting. I'm sorry I didn't call. Mr. Sakai pulled me into his office just as I was leaving the building, I couldn't help it."

"You still should have called." Kagome retorted hotly scowling up at Hojo irritated about their broken date. "Why didn't you tell Mr. Sakai that you had to go?" she questioned.

Hearing the slight whine in her dejected voice Hojo pulled his dripping date into his arms. "I'm sorry Ka-chan I should have said something. I know how important today is to you, but…"

"But, what!" she yelled pushing out of his embrace once again. "Isn't this an important day to you too?" cocking her head to the side she glared up at him dangerously.

"No…no that's not what I meant…Kagome I just…" he stammered waving his hands in front of him trying to ward off her anger.

"Just what!" she yelled again fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening. "Do you even remember what tonight is?" she whispered brokenly.

Hojo leaned closer to Kagome trying to hear her trembling voice. Brows furrowed he looked down on her bowed head, noticing for the first time that she was drenched. "Of course I remember." He assured her pulling off his coat, draping it around her shivering shoulders Hojo moved to her side pulling her in close to his body trying to give her a little of his own warmth.

"It's the night before your last finals. You'll be a collage graduate by the end of the week Kagome. Just think about it Ka-chan by this time next Saturday you'll have a degree in Asian History. I am so proud of you; I'm sorry I messed up our date; I was hoping you could forget about your finals for a night and relax. I guess I blew it huh? Don't worry I'll make it up to y…" stumbling Hojo looked down as Kagome violently tore herself from his embrace. Her face flushed with anger she rounded on him.

Kagome could not believe what she heard. Hojo stood there his arm casually draped across her shoulder babbling on about her finals. FINALS! He thought tonight was a break from studying (sure, she did hate to study but…) Finals! Jerking away from him Kagome spun on her heel and slapped Hojo across the face as hard as she could. Tears streaming down her face her voice cracked as she screamed at him, "FINALS? You wanted to take me out for one last fling before FINALS! You inconsiderate jerk! I cannot believe you! How could you forget!" she ranted. Tearing off his coat as if the damp material had burned her, she threw it to the ground. Tuning she took off up the street running as fast as she could.

Kagome could hardly see as she bolted away from Hojo. Sobs racked her body making her lungs burn. Struggling for air, she dashed across the empty street. Turning into a small park Kagome tried to swipe at her eyes desperate to see as her heels twisted dangerously in the loose gravel. 'God dam it why did I wear these stupid things. I hate heels!' She yelled at herself.

"Kagome! Wait for me please!"

Swerving away from the sound of Hojo's pursuing voice, Kagome veered off the path and onto the wet grass. One of her heels sank into the moist earth and it was sucked away from her as she continued to run. Stumbling from the sudden jerk Kagome toppled towards the lawn. Throwing out her hands in an attempt to break her fall she landed on her forearms and knees sliding across the slick grass. She came to a stop as she hit a small tree knocking the breath fro her lungs. Gasping for air Kagome did not notice Hojo kneel down beside her. When he leaned over and pulled her onto his lap, she struggled trying to escape his arms.

Hojo followed Kagome as she fled from him. He could hear her sobs above the pouring rain the sound wrenching at his heart. When she turned into the park worry lanced through him. It was a dangerous place to venture into after dark. Praying that the rain would keep the rougher segment of the populous away he sped up. Seeing her stumble as she turned onto the grass he winced as she hit the ground in front of him. He rushed to her gasping form and gently reached for her.

When she started to fight him, he just pulled her closer. Holding her against his chest he tried to sooth her angry tears, stroking her dripping hair and murmuring quietly to her. Finally as her struggles calmed, she turned her face into his neck and sobbed. He held her small shivering form close furiously searching his brain for a reason why Kagome had gone into such a rage.

"Kagome what is wrong? Please tell me, I'm so sorry." Hojo cajoled desperately trying to remember why tonight was so important to her if it was not Kagome's upcoming graduation. Around them, the rain began to ease off softening the outlines of the surrounding trees and playground equipment. The muffled sounds of distant traffic and Kagome's ragged sobs filled Hojo's ears. Focused on the shaking, damp bundle in his lap Hojo failed to see the four men approaching them.

The thugs grinned as they advanced on the oblivious couple who had found their way into the gang's territory. As they surrounded the pair the group looked to their leader for a signal, it came when the burly man pulled his lips back in a predatory grin revealing gleaming white fangs. In a flash, two of the thugs rushed the couple. A large man with scares crisscrossing his arms grabbed Hojo by the shoulder and yanked him to his feet. As Kagome was tumbled out of Hojo's lap a wiry teen caught her around the waist pulling her tightly against his chest the teen clamped his other hand over Kagome's mouth.

Hojo spun around trying to see what was happening as he was flung to the ground. What he saw made the blood drain from his face. A man held Kagome around the waist, leering down at her as he covered her mouth to keep her form screaming. Hojo could see her eyes wide in fear as she struggled in his arms. Hojo stumbled back to his feet as the man who had grabbed him now stepped in front of him blocking his view of Kagome.

"Not so fast boy'o." the brut rumbled. Looking up at him Hojo's eyes widened, the man's arms were as big around as his own thighs, and scares ran across them from the backs of his hands up under the sleeves of his rain soaked T-shirt. Massive bowed legs bulged under his jeans which seemed about to burst under the strain of the mammoth muscles within. Looking into his face a squirming knot of unease slid its way down to his stomach. The man's wide mouth was open in a grin displaying a row of large flat teeth; his nose was oddly misshapen from numerous untreated breaks.

Paling Hojo took a step back and ran into a third gang member. Spinning around Hojo quickly took in the features of this new threat. Tall and gangly the man stood in a lazy slouch putting his sunken eyes, level with the top of Hojo's head. The rain did not even drip off his nose that seemed more like a pair of vertical slits rather slid down his face to his thin lips, which did nothing to hide the slender needle sharp canines that protrude from beneath them. Hojo took a step back in disbelief when the man slipped a forked tongue out to capture the moisture collecting at the corner of his mouth.

Kagome struggled against the man who held her clamped against his chest. Fear filled her mind as she watched two gang members surround Hojo. One huge man stalked closer to Hojo as he continued to stare at the skeletally thin man he had bumped into. Desperate to warn him of the danger behind him, Kagome bit down hard on the hand pressed tightly against her mouth. Blood filled her mouth coating her tongue in its bitter taste. With a muffled curse, the man threw her away from him as he grabbed at his injured hand. Kagome fell to her knees, spiting the burning stuff out of her mouth. Raising her head, she searched for Hojo drawing a breath to warn him.

"HOJO! Behi…." She was interrupted as a fist slammed into her check sending electric pain arching a path across her eye and up to her temple knocking her to the ground. She was roughly hauled to her feet a loud growl filled her ears as she came face to face with a nightmare.

Kenji watched the woman bite Kusanagi's hand and grinned thinly before stalking over to them. When his subordinate threw the wench away from him Kenji dashed forward and struck out at her before she could warn her lover. Yanking her from the ground by the back of her neck, he grabbed her elbow and jerked her around to face him.

Leaning down he snarled, "Give me what I want and I'll let him go." Kenji watched her face pale at the malice in his voice. Smirking he gave her a jerk making sure his claws dug into her arm. Barring his fangs he sneered as two red splashes spread across her cheeks. Fire flashed in her eyes as she spat at him and tried again to pull away.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Kagome shrieked. Terrified she tried to jerk her arm out of his painful grip desperately trying to look over her shoulder for Hojo. Bracing her feet, she leaned back away from the cruelly smiling man and gasped as she watched the giant man walked up behind Hojo. He wrapped his massive arms around the smaller man drawing him up against his chest in a punishing grip. Whimpering softly Kagome closed her eyes for a moment in denial.

Hojo snapped out of his shocked observation of the man's face as he felt arms wrap around his chest. Belatedly trying to twist out of the punishing hold, Hojo groaned as the air squeezed from his lungs. Gasping Hojo pounded on the thick scared arms holding him. Suddenly fire lashed across his face. Shocked he jerked his gaze back to the gaunt man in time to see his forked tongue dart out this time, licking blood off the tip of a striped whip.

Hojo felt warm liquid mix with the rain slide down his face from the burning line across his cheek. Raising a hand to his injured face Hojo felt the slice that ran from the corner of his eye to the back of his jaw. Mouth gapping Hojo again struggled in the arms of the giant as his accomplice advanced on him. Fear thundered through Hojo as he watched the man with the whip raise his arm.

Trying to kick at the man holding him, Hojo's world began to shrink in around him, the edges of this vision blearing with a thick fog. 'Impossible!' his mind screamed at him as he watched the inconceivably thin man in front of him flicker between shapes.

Snake…

Man…the arm holding the whip jerked forward and another lash of fire erupted across

Hojo's chest.

Snake…

Man…

Snake…the front of Hojo's shirt hung open baring the burning line across his chest to the chilled rain as a striped tail streaked towards him.

Man…

Snake…Panic flickered at the edges of his brain threatening to blacken his sight completely. Clamping his eyes shut Hojo desperately tried to deny what his eyes had shown him. Suddenly a piercing scream tore the advancing darkness from Hojo's brain. Snapping his eyes open he tried twisting in the arms of the man behind him straining to locate Kagome, his heart contracting in sudden pain for forgetting her even an instant. Squinting through the thickening rain, he searched for her.

'There!' she was pinned against a tree by a tall burly man. The man's hair stood out around his head seeming to ignore the pounding rain, Kagome's small frame was dwarfed by the man's leering bulk her hair plastered to her face and neck by the rain she looked tiny in his hands.

"Kagome!" Hojo called roughly "Stay away from her ass hole!"

The man just ignored him and leaned in closer to Kagome. Hojo could see the fear in Kagome's eyes as the man spoke to her, before she started struggling against her captor. Hojo winced as he watched the man slammed Kagome into the tree again.

Kagome had screamed when she saw Hojo take another blow from the man with the whip. Savage growling thundered around her and she could feel warm breath flowing over her ear and neck. Cringing she turned her head toward the man holding her arms and nearly screamed. His face was contorted into a hideous snarl that pulled his lips back off his teeth, for just a moment Kagome thought she saw green flames flicker around the man. Kagome's vision grayed in pain when the man grabbed her by the shoulders in a punishing grip and spun slamming her into the tree behind him.

Burning pain erupted beneath her ribs making her cry out. The bark of the tree pinched her back as he pushed her harder against its trunk. Panting in fear Kagome fought back the tears that sprang to her eyes. Around her the world faded and all she could do was stare at the man's face. Two golden stripes ran across his cheeks just under both eyes that glowed blazingly green. His canines lengthened into fangs as she watched, and she could feel his claws pierce her skin as he hissed, "Give me what I want; Miko, and I might just keep my men from killing your lover."

Eyes wide Kagome again tried to escape the man in front of her pulling away from his searing grip on her arms, tossing her head from side to side in an attempt to free herself.

'He's insane! I'm not a Miko!' she silently screamed confused. She could not think of any thing she had that he would want. 'He's going to rape you.' her mind screamed back at her. This thought made her struggle harder against him. The pain of slamming roughly against the tree once again brought her mind back from the edge of panic as she stared up at the wild haired man who sneered at her.

"Don't you want him to live little Miko? I thought you were a couple." Looking over at the struggling man still trapped in Oushigi's arms a slow malicious grin spread over his face. Turning back to the woman, he had pinned to a tree he amended "Then again maybe you don't. Humm…I do recall you were running from him earlier, you seemed quite upset. Miko, did this man harm you?" Kenji asked with false concern. Cocking his head to the side, he looked down at Kagome "Yes...yes, I think we must have saved you from an attacker."

Grinning down at the quaking woman in his arms, he pulled her forward wrapping her in his arms. "Oushigi, bring that bastard over here, so I can decide what to do to him." Smirking Kenji glanced over at the man who hung in Oushigi's grip. Bending near the frightened woman, he held against his chest he whispered. "Do not worry little Miko we will take care of this bastard for you."

Shuddering in his arms Kagome's heart froze at the sound of the man's mocking kindness. "Leave him alone!" she begged stiffening in his arms.

"If you want him to live you _will_ give me the item of power you possess, little Miko."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome shouted, "Just let us go. Please we don't have anything to steal."

Hojo was unceremoniously carried over to the man who held Kagome pinned. As his captor neared them, Hojo heard Kagome's plea for release. He watched as the leader of the gang flung her away from him and backhanded her hard across the face. Her head whipped to the side from the impact and she fell boneless to the ground. Stunned Hojo yelled outraged at the man.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let her go for Kami's sake." At his outburst the giant holding him tightened, his arms forcing all the air form his abused lungs. Slumping forward across the man's arms, Hojo watched as a pair of clawed bare feet came into view below him. The man jerked his head up by a handful of hair. Before he could react, a crushing blow to his jaw rocked his head back, pulling most of the hair the man held, from his scalp.

Kenji felt the man's jaw crack under his fist and grinned cruelly as the man's head lolled back against Oushigi's scared chest. Behind him, the woman shrieked as Kenji tossed a fistful of her lover's hair to the ground. Turning back to the Miko again held in Kusanagi's arms. Kenji revealed his fangs in a gloating smile. "We can do this all night if you like, or you can just give me what I want. It's up to you Miko." Grabbing her face Kenji caressed her cheek tenderly. "I know you have it, I could sense it before you even entered the park."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome insisted her voice cracking as tears rolled down her already soaked face. Glancing at Hojo, she noticed him murmuring as he slowly regained consciousness. Sighing in relief her eyes suddenly jerked back to the man clutching her face as he tightened his hold pushing his claws into her skin.

"Now, now you really should pay more attention to someone when they are trying to talk to you little Miko. It is very rude to make a man compete for your attention. Maybe I should get rid of my competition humm?" Kenji spoke to the Miko in Kusanagi's arms as he again gently caressed her cheek. As her eyes returned to his, Kenji flicked his wrist slicing a thin line down the Miko's jaw with his claw.

With a gasp, the woman jerked her head to the side in an attempt to avoid him as the tiny wound dripped blood down her neck. "Now that I have your attention," he drawled, running a finger across the cut and licking the blood from it, "I want the item of power; I can feel it in you. Right about here I think." Placing his hand just below her ribs Kenji slashed though the black fabric of her dress.

"Will you release it from your body or should I "ruff" up your boyfriend here?" he taunted leaning even closer to the Miko.

"Don't you lay a finger on her you filthy son of a bitch!" screamed Hojo as he came-to and watched Kenji wrap his hand around the back of Kagome's neck and lean in licking the blood from her chin.

At Hojo's cry Kenji slowly looked up into Kagome's frightened eyes and smiled. "The hard way then, my little Miko?" Spinning to face Hojo, Kenji lashed out at him ripping four jagged lines down the front of his chest crossing the earlier mark from Dakatsu's whip. Behind him, the Miko's scream rang like music in his ears as her lover jerked in Oushigi's arms.

Gapping down at his chest, Hojo cried out as the scorching pain registered. He did not even hear Kagome scream as the wolfish man advanced on him. "You don't know how much that last comment of your is NOT an insult." Laughing as he turned away form Hojo, Kenji stepped back to the furiously struggling Miko.

"Let go of me! HOJO! Oh Kami please save him. Please leave us alone. Let me go to him. Take what ever you want, just leave him alone!" Kagome screamed at the green-eyed man as he turned back to her. He just stood there leering down at her. 'What does he want? What the hell are these people?' her mind battered 'This can't be happening. I do not have any items of power. Oh Kami please help me wake up.' Kagome was startled out of her thoughts as the gang leader's face filled her vision. He stood so close to her their noses almost touched.

"What ever I want Miko? Are you sure?" Kenji asked in a honeyed voice leaning in and placing his cheek against hers. Breathing into her ear, he continued. "Do you even realize what I'm after?" Kenji wondered how long this woman would deny knowledge of the power she housed. The fact that she had yet even to try using her power against him and his pack was puzzling. Was she even capable of using her powers? Yet he could sense the power within her, not just the item she carried, which shone brightly as a small sun to his senses. The girl her self almost crackled with power.

Imposable of course she is a Miko how else could she carry such a powerful item. "Tell me Miko what do I want?" he drawled brushing his lips over the shell of her ear. Grinning at her fearful shiver he pulled back to look into her terror filled blue eyes.

"You're…you're going to rape me aren't you?" Kagome stammered fear clouding her vision as she glanced around at the men surrounding her and Hojo. 'Oh Kami why? Why? Why was everything turning out so horrible tonight?'

The man in front of her laughed snapping her vision back from the brink of darkness. "Oh Miko you amuse me. I wonder. Do you truly believe that, or are you afraid to reveal yourself to your lover? Does he not like the old customs? Please don't be shy on our account." Kenji sneered tiring of Kagome's refusal to admit her knowledge of the situation. "Why don't we put you at ease? Boys show the lady your true form so she feels more comfortable about letting her boyfriend here know she's a Miko." At his words, the men around them turned into monsters.

"Youkai." Hojo whispered as the man leaning over Kagome transformed before his blurry eyes. His ears became slender and pointed and a large brindled tail swung from side to side behind him. The eyes of the man holding Kagome trapped before their leader, shone in the dim park lamps like the lenses of an insect.

Kagome screamed as the men around them changed into creatures she had only learned about in her studies. It was too much to take in, on top of all the horrors of the night. She felt herself falling away from the world around her, as the darkness again faded the edges of her vision. Kagome welcomed the darkness wishing for it to take her from this nightmare.

Kenji saw the girl begin to black out and snatched her from Kusanagi. Gripping her arms, he sank his claws into her biceps to shock her out of the stupor. When that did not work, he shook her. Yelling at her and slapping her hard across her already bruised face. Growling he swung the woman around ramming her back into a tree causing her breath to hiss between her teeth in surprised pain.

As her eyes snapped open Kenji snarled at her, "No you don't little Miko, we have unfinished business." Tossing her back to the mantis youkai, he walked back over to Hojo and grabbed him by the neck plunging his claws deep into his throat. "Tell your woman to give me what I want boy, and I'll kill you quickly. If you don't, I'll make sure you live long enough to watch as we use her delicate little body till you can follow her to hell."

Hojo could hear Kagome screaming, the pain burning through him narrowed his vision so that all he could see was the demon's eyes burning a hellish green tinged in red. As the demon threatened Kagome, Hojo became enraged. He tried to jerk away from the demon he yelled, "I'll kill you if you so much as lay another finger on her you filthy…" suddenly Hojo's vision grayed as a roaring swamped his hearing then he hung limp in the arms of the man who still help him.

Kenji released the man when he jerked in his hand. 'Baka.' He thought as he watched Hojo's eyes glaze over. When he collapsed in Oushigi s arms, he knew he was right. 'The dam human cut his own throat.' Kenji signaled the bull to drop the dying man who had just killed himself on Kenji's claws. A sudden flash of blinding pink light behind him caused the wolf to spin. What he saw was terrifying; the Miko who had been screaming since he had grabbed her lover was glowing.

As Kenji faced her, a blast of pink energy flashed around her instantly incinerating Kusanagi. Taking a step back Kenji watched as the Miko, still glowing began to float above the ground surrounded by a crackling aura of purple and pink lightning. Slowly the Miko turned her eyes to Dakatsu, pointing at the snake youkai a bolt of light flashed towards him. Kenji watched as an arrow of pure energy lanced from the Miko's hand. As it struck Dakatsu the snake youkai vanished. Fear filled Kenji's mind as the enraged Miko turned glowing eyes to him. Just as she raised her hand, the man bleeding on the ground spoke her name, diverting her deadly gaze from him.

"Kagome…"Hojo coughed trying to find her. "Kagome where are you…beloved? Please…"

As suddenly, as it had appeared, the light surrounding Kagome vanished. Dropping to the ground Kagome half ran half crawled to Hojo. Tears streamed down her face as she gently pulled his head into her lap. "Oh my love my love shhh…shhh I'm here, I'm here." she soothed, stoking the hair off his forehead. "Please Hojo, please your okay. You're going to be okay my love."

Pleading with him Kagome did not notice the two Youkai standing in shock behind her. Oushigi quickly moved away from the Miko when she crawled to her lover's side and now stood with his leader. They watched not sure what to do as the Miko comforted the dying man.

"Ka-chan…be…beloved. …you 'kay?" Hojo gasped as his blood ran down Kagome's legs and pooled in the wet grass beside them.

"I'm okay Hojo, please rest. Don't try to talk I'll find help. You'll be okay my love, please be okay." Kagome sobbed pressing her hand over the flow of blood pulsing from his neck. It was not stopping! 'Oh Kami help me, I can't make it stop! He's going to die! NO! Please Kami help me!' she raged silently as she cradled Hojo's head in her lap.

"Kagome, I love you Kagome. Be safe please." Hojo gasped as he watched her face dim. "I'm so sorry I forgot, beloved so sorry…"

"Hojo! No don't go, fight it please!" screaming at him Kagome rocked back and forth.

"So dark 'gome I can't see you…"he whispered as his vision slid away. Slowly he could make out her face as a pink light brightened around her. Hojo noticed the rain shimmering on the edges of the pink light. 'It can't get through' he thought as he looked back at Kagome, her eyes were so sad. Reaching up Hojo cupped her cheek with a bloody hand.

Kenji started back towards the Miko intent on ripping her form the dying man and forcing her to hand over the item of power when the pink light returned. He watched as it spread around her reaching out towards him. As it came, Kenji noticed the rain stop in mid air as if trapped in the rosy glow. Too late, he turned to escape the light. The last thing he saw was Oushigi frozen with one arm stretched out as if to grab him. Then blinding light!

All Kagome could see was Hojo as the world around her grew brighter and brighter. Her whole body felt on fire as she held Hojo in her lap. His breath was coming in small gasps now and she refused to believe he was dying. Blood began trickling from the corner of his mouth, Kagome dabbed at it with the hem of her skirt. Her mind began to spin as hundreds of thoughts filled her head only to be swept away and replaced by thousands. She felt like she was spiraling into a bottomless well of light. Hojo's voice broke through to her and she grabbed hold of it trying to pull her focus back from the brink of madness.

"Kagome I'm so sorry." He said weakly as even the pink light that now seemed to swirl around Kagome began to fade.

"Shhh there's nothing to be sorry about my love?" Kagome whispered

"Yes yes there is…." Hojo struggled to continue. "I for…forgot the mos….most impor'nt…day. I'm sorry Kagome, for forgetting."

"Please my love it's okay." Kagome pleaded as she watched his face completely drain of color. Slowly his eyes closed and as his breathing became so slow she could not see his chest move, Kagome threw her self on top of him. She could just barely feel his chest rise under her. Her tears mingled with his blood as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly cried into his hair. Pain ripped though Kagome's heart sending her spiraling into the depth of the well of blinding light as Hojo's last breath carried his dying words to her ears.

"I'm sorry….forgot….engagement anniversary…beloved."

A/N: Please review and I hope you cried as much as I did writing it. :P


	2. Storm of Convance

Disclaimer: mopes around computer trying to find the rights to Inuyasha but never finds them.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm so Happy! Please everyone review and make me happy, it really encourages me to write more and better.  
  
One note: Ummm I'm not sure if I got all the titles for everyone spelt right so please don't kill me if Hioshi is not right and things like that. Let me know what the correct spelling is and I'll make sure to fit it in future chapters 'K? (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha watched from his perch fifteen feet above ground as the hioshi was rendered unconscious by a large bone boomerang swung by a harassed looking woman who had been attempting to light the evening's camp fire.  
  
'Baka Miroku' he thought 'I'm surprised he doesn't have brain damage by now. Although that could account for the continued groping of the groups expert demon hunter Inuyasha reasoned as he looked at his friend twitching on the ground.  
  
Sniffing the pine scented air Inuyasha grunted when he caught a hint of wolf approaching.  
  
"Feh, that wimpy wolf, better have caught something decent this time" he mumbled as a whirlwind spun into camp, causing Sango's had won fire to swirl into the darkening sky.  
  
Skidding to a dusty halt Kouga dropped the carcass of a small deer beside the prone form of Miroku. Turning slightly he teased, "Did he try to help you 'light your fire' again Sango?"  
  
Laughing Kouga turned and peered through the branches of the ancient pine standing at the edge of camp. "Yo, Dog-face! Have you so little honor that you couldn't rouse you're laze ass from out that tree of yours to help so fair a lady?"  
  
Landing silently in front of Kouga Inuyasha heatedly retorted, "Sango ain't the one in need of help, you wimpy wolf."  
  
Stalking past the wolf youkai Inuyasha caught the elbow of a claw fisted, eye twitching Sango. Pulling her over to the fire pit Inuyasha knelt down and started feeding dried pine needles to the remaining flames. As Sango slowly regained her composure she took over the twice-interrupted task. Turning away from the hunter Inuyasha walked over and toed the deer Kouga had brought for their meal. "Was this runt the only thing you were capable of catching 'wolf'?"  
  
"Actually considering your 'almighty' brother has decided not to grace us with his presence this evening I decided not to burden the animals of this beautiful forest by selecting an animal we would be able to fully utilize.Dog-Breath." Kouga shot back, turning, arms crossed, to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
Quickly stepping forward Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga lips pulling back as he growled at the wolf prince standing cockily in front of him. 'I'll wipe that grin off his face'  
  
The sound of a throat clearing drew the attention of the two glaring youkai as the lump be' crowned hioshi gingerly sat up and leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
"Can you two control you hormone driven posturing for even one night?"  
  
At this announcement, both canine youkai face'falted into the ground dumbfounded. 'Of all people!' they thought in unison as a quick glance showed the pair, a twitching Sango pointedly ignoring the males behind her.  
  
With the situation defused Kouga began quartering the small deer while Miroku padded demurely over to the fire to help, a still wary Sango with a spit.  
  
Watching for a moment longer Inuyasha glanced up at the full moon noticing dark clouds creeping across the shining orb.  
  
With a deep frown he leapt back into the tree and settled again in the crook of branches from which, he had decided to keep watch, for the night. Again studying the sky a chill slid down his back flattening his ears to his skull.  
  
Wispy dark clouds scuttled across the havens covering the once bright moon and obscuring the stars.  
  
Lightning crackled through the stingy clouds illuminating the jagged sky. Peals of thunder deafened Inuyasha as a splintered claw of light destroyed a tree 400 hundred yards from camp.  
  
Eyes wide Inuyasha watched glued to his branch as huge thunderheads rolled across the forest devouring the small racing clouds.  
  
Below him his friends' voices jumbled together as they gaped at the huge storm as it lit up from with in. Pink and blue flashes lightened the night as lightning writhed through the massive cloud.  
  
Jumping down as another forest giant was consumed in a blinding flash, Inuyasha started grabbing gear as he ordered Kouga to douse the fire.  
  
"We need to get under shelter NOW!" he barked (no pun intended). Searching his mind quickly Inuyasha gabbed Sango's shoulder and pushed her out of camp and into the forest to the left trusting Miroku and Kouga to follow close behind him.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled slightly as Sango pulled herself out of his grasp and turned back to camp. "Kirara!" the woman yelled as she dashed back toward camp, worry furrowing her brow. Ignoring Inuyasha's insult of 'Baka' Sango continued to search for her friend. A cry of relief escaped her as the small two-tailed cat transformed into a huge youkai in a fiery flash.  
  
Grabbing a hold of the fire-cat's ruff as she passed, Sango vaulted onto her companion's back. Loping forward Kirara advanced on the running forms in front of her. As they passed the robed monk her mistress leaned forward and caught the man around the waist and deposited him on the cat's back behind her.  
  
Grinning down on the huntress Miroku slid his chiming staff across in front of her and scooting close to Sango he beamed, "My hero."  
  
"One inch closer hentai hioshi and I'll leave you to be cooked by the lightning." Sango growled, and with a dejected sigh the monk slide back 'fractionally'.  
  
The small group dashed through the flickering forest dodging trees as they bucked against the furious wind. A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the night as the storm raged around them throwing a hulking cliff into shadowy relief a hundred yards before them. Inuyasha turned off to the right and sprinted straight at the face of the rising crag.  
  
Following the curve of the cliff the friends staggered, as a waterfall of rain bombarded them. With one final leap over a hummock of earth Inuyasha spotted his goal and raced into the sheltering blindness of a cave.  
  
As the dripping group slid to a halt within the cavern they turned to gape at the raging maelstrom that howled in front of the cave.  
  
Gales of wind whipped towering forest giants to bow before its furious force. The groaning trunk's of the ancient trees was a eerie fore note to the rumbling timbre of continuous thunder shuddering the very ground as endless spears of jagged light tore themselves from the boiling clouds that swelled in the sky.  
  
Creeping closer to the edge of the caverns mouth the group watched silently as the sky ripped itself apart above them. Debris from shattered trees became deadly projectiles in the howling wind, as torrents of rain shrouded the world in a watery blur.  
  
"That cloud is radiating massive amounts of energy." Miroku announced.  
  
The other three glanced quickly at the hioshi who was soberly staring up at the flickering boil of thunderheads.  
  
Another scream of thunder deafened them as a blinding bolt of lightning tore apart a tree 15 feet in front of the cave. Jagged splinters of wood flew in all directions sending deadly projectiles into the cavern.  
  
Kouga grabbed Sango as Inuyasha tackled Miroku to the dusty floor deflecting the wooden daggers from their more fragile human friends.  
  
Three small pieces of wood dug into Kouga's back before Kirara leapt in front of the group in a flashing ball of fire incinerating any reaming missiles.  
  
Helping Sango up, Kouga checked to see how Inuyasha and Miroku had faired. The Inu-hannyo was pulling a large sliver of wood out of the back of his thigh while Miroku began ripping a band of cloth from the bottom of his robes to bind the bleeding wound.  
  
As Sango regained her feet Kouga winced at the pull in his back. With a confused glance, Sango walked around the wolf prince and hissed in sympathy.  
  
Two small pieces of wood protruded from Kouga's left shoulder while a third could barely be seen just above his hip.  
  
"Hold on Kouga." Sango warned as she griped the first of the two pieces of wood in his shoulder as a bolt of lightning illuminated the cave. Waiting for a second flash of light Sango yanked quickly and extracted the bloody sliver from Kouga's back.  
  
Tossing it aside she took hold of the second projectile and yanked again. When she tossed this to the ground Kouga let out the deep breath he had been holding, since Sango had grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Patting her youkai friend on his uninjured shoulder Sango murmured, "This next one is going to be harder."  
  
Looking around the tall wolf she spotted Miroku knotting the bandage he had just finished wrapping around Inuyasha's thigh.  
  
"Miroku-sama could you gather up any wood you can find around the cave and light a fire. I'm going to need more than lightning flashes to get the sliver buried in Kouga's hip."  
  
Seeing the hioshi nod his agreement she helped Kouga hobble over towards the back of the cave where Kirara had been dragging their remaining supplies.  
  
Flipping open her bedroll Sango eased Kouga down to the ground and helped him prop himself belly down on one of their packs.  
  
Limping slightly Inuyasha helped Miroku gather wood from around the cave. 'At least this cave seems to have plenty of dry drift wood in it.' He thought dropping his load to the ground.  
  
Easing himself into a sitting position Inuyasha allowed Miroku to finish building the fire Sango had requested.  
  
While the orange flames began to casts shadows around them Inuyasha looked over at the reclining wolf. "Feh, at least I only got hit by one piece, you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha sneered, in an attempt to draw Kouga attention away from his back.  
  
"Anything to have the attentions of this fair lady, dog-breath." Kouga laughed, immediately groaning in pain as he jolted the wood digging into his back.  
  
"One more word out of either of you and I'll let you dig it out Inuyasha." Sango threatened as she returned from her pack with a pair of slender chopsticks (A/N: I didn't think they would have forceps back then), a small knife and an envelope made of leather from her medical supplies.  
  
Sango waited while Miroku fed the fire until it blazed warmly in the damp cave. Blocking out the tyrannical storm still gaining furry outside as best she could, Sango knelt beside Kouga and examined the wound.  
  
"Kouga this is going to hurt but you need to stay as still as possible. OK?" she warned.  
  
At his quick nod she bent down and using the small knife cut a small incision across the top of the wound. Kouga's muscles tightened as her blade sliced through his skin but otherwise he remained still.  
  
Laying her knife down on the leather, she retrieved the slender chopsticks and gently spread the incision open with one hand, so she could grip the end of the wood lodged in Kouga's back.  
  
With a hiss Kouga gripped the pack he was leaning on, puncturing the canvas with his claws as he struggled not to move. Moving quickly Sango held the wound open and griping the sliver of wood tightly, pulled.  
  
"Got it she announced as she dropped the offensive thing onto the leather envelope and reached for a skin of water nearby. Pouring it into Kouga's wound she watched as it began to bleed slightly.  
  
With a nod of approval, she put the skin down and unfolded the top flap of the envelope retrieving a tiny hooked needle already treaded with treated silk.  
  
Pushing the needle though the skin on each side of the incision she gently tugged the two edges together, tying a small knot in the silk string as she did. In less than a minute Sango had the entire wound stitched up and was wrapping a clean bandage around Kouga's waist.  
  
Tying the last knot in the bandage Sango looked up in confusion as her view was cast into shadow.  
  
Quickly turning she took a quick breath, ready to scold Miroku for blocking her light. 'If he's here just to grope me I swear I'll throw him up the tallest tree, and I'll laugh when.' her thoughts faltered when she saw both Miroku (who was no where near her 'behind') and Inuyasha staring gape mouthed at the entrance of the cave.  
  
"What in Kami's name?" Kouga swore as he too turned to the craggy front of their shelter. The entire opening of the cave was filled with light.  
  
The group watched pink light swirl with almost living motion down from the roiling clouds above. Small fingerlike tendrils of glowing wind reached towards the earth ripping up soil wherever they touched the ground.  
  
Two of the tendrils crashed into one another in a blinding torrent of crackling blue lightning, giving birth to a larger twister of illuminated wind.  
  
"What's happening?" Sango yelled looking to the males.  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears were flattened to his skull in an attempt of block out the horrendous sound of clashing electricity and exploding trees.  
  
Miroku, staff in hand was shading his eyes while peering up towards the mass of thunderheads that continued to build as they grew ever brighter.  
  
As Kouga reached the group, the last of the tendrils collided with its larger cousins forming two mammoth tornados of lightning.  
  
As the pair of heaving swirling light and sound danced around one another Miroku cried out in shock and turned to his friends.  
  
"Something is coming! Get Back!" grabbing Sango by the waist the monk dove for the rear of the cave, the two youkai following close behind as the two massive tornados collided.  
  
The impact threw the four companions to the ground as the earth around them bucked from the violent force.  
  
Tortured wind, howled in anguish as the spinning mass sucked in the surrounding air like a hungry beast. Dust rained down on the group huddled together hands clamps to their ringing ears.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at the roof of the cave as they were pelted by small stones shook lose by the tremor hoping nothing larger would fall.  
  
Suddenly all sound was gone as the night lit up like noon. Shocked the four turned back to the entrance.  
  
The writhing spinning tornado had stopped. It loomed framed in the entrance of the cave suspended like a painting.  
  
Tiny rainbow hued bolts of electricity dancing across its surface were the only moving things the group could see. Even the splintered and broken remains of trees hung motionless in the air.  
  
Just as Inuyasha stood and took a step towards the front of the cave, the funnel of frozen wind and light exploded outward.  
  
The shockwave flattened the trees around the funnel in seconds, sending Inuyasha flying back to collide with the rear wall of the cave. Bouncing off the ragged stone he slammed hard into the floor of the cave.  
  
Kouga watched amazed that every bone in his body wasn't broken, as the hannyo pushed himself off the ground.  
  
Standing Inuyasha bolted out of the cave convincing, Kouga that Inuyasha had hit his head harder than he first thought.  
  
In confusion the group staggered to their feet and tried to follow their friend wondering why he had dashed off.  
  
All three clamored on Kirara's back. A quick apology to the cat-yokai from the still injured Kouga, and they sprung in the air, searching for their friend. Spotting a red blur in front of them Kirara headed after the leaping hannyo.  
  
Flying over the destruction Sango noticed fleeing animals treading their way around the flattened trees.  
  
"All the animals are alive." she voiced to her companions as Kirara swerved out of the path of a flock of birds.  
  
"Very, odd." Miroku mussed.  
  
"No youkai did this." Kouga stated frowning "If this had been, nouthing would be moving at this moment."  
  
Inuyasha raced onward ignoring the pain that lanced through his leg with every bounding leap he made.  
  
Something was calling him.  
  
Not understanding what it was that had pulled him out of the cave Inuyasha growled in anger. 'What the hell am I doing?' he demanded mentally 'the center of an explosion that nearly flattened me along with half the forest is the last place I need to running off to.'  
  
Slowing he came to the edge of a crater still smoking. Inuyasha peered through the haze, and noticed a glowing barrier of pink light floating a foot off the ground, in the center of the depression.  
  
Blue electricity crawled across the surface of the faintly glowing orb, obscuring its contents from Inuyasha.  
  
Leaping from the edge of the crater he landed halfway down its steep side, sliding the rest of the way to the level bottom.  
  
Walking slowly towards the barrier Inuyasha didn't notice the other youkai until he saw him lash out at it. Blue electricity arched across its surface as the youkai battered at its sides.  
  
Slowing Inuyasha tried to figure out why the bull youkai was trying to destroy the barrier, 'And where the hell did, he, come form' he thought.  
  
"Come out here you BITCH! How dare, you kill the boss!" the youkai ranted as cracks formed along the surface of the pink orb.  
  
Peering into the orb as he advanced, Inuyasha was finally able to make out the form of a woman curled around the prone body of a man lying in her lap.  
  
Frowning, his attention was drawn back to the youkai as a final crushing blow shattered the barrier surrounding the couple dropping them to the ground at the bull's feet.  
  
With a bellowed in triumph the youkai grabbed the woman by the neck.  
  
The bull lifted her off the ground, causing the man she had been clinging to, to slide boneless to the earth.  
  
As the woman's scream rang in Inuyasha's ears his eyes bled crimson. A deep growl ripped from his throat as he cracked his knuckles causing his claws to lengthen.  
  
Hearing the growl behind him, the youkai spun to face Inuyasha.  
  
The woman in his hand clung to the bull's arm trying to keep from choking as the movement dug the yokai's nails into her neck.  
  
Seeing the blood run down the woman's back Inuyasha growled louder and warned, "Put her down, Bastard!" Anger tinged Inuyasha's world red as the bull- youkai laughed.  
  
"This is none of your business hannyo." Kenai sneered at the runt inu who had yelled at him. Looking back at the Miko in his grasp he shook her tightening his hold around her neck until she began battering as his hand.  
  
"As for you, bitch I'm going to kill you and send you to hell to join your lover." Kenai laughed as the woman, eyes wide in terror began to turn blue around the lips.  
  
The youkai's laugh cut short as Inuyasha's claws ripped through his stomach.  
  
Gapping down at his intestines as they slid into the dirt in front of him, Kenai looked back at the hannyo only to see the blood red eyes of an enraged youkai staring at him, the unconscious Miko in his arms.  
  
Ok no one yell at me for making Inu go all youkai without being close to death OK. Just go with it for now all will be explained and hey Tetsusaiga is still in the cave and it has to do with why he ran out to the crater in the first place and and.: P (ppfftt) if you need more reasons. 


	3. Storm of Darkness

Disclaimer: Spins around trying to hide the 15 picket signs behind her back. LO: "Oh. humm. HI! I don't own Inuyasha" Drops one sign, audience can see a little figure of Inuyasha holding Tetsusaiga above a lawyer, painted on it. A little dialogue bubble above Inu reads: "Hand me over to LadyOrion BAKA!" Orion looks back at dropped sign and bolts into the bushes with a nervous laugh. "Please read the story, and review." The bush says.  
  
Chapter 3 Golden eyes gazing down at the small form draped in his arms Inuyasha studied the strange woman.  
  
Her face was badly battered, and blood covered the entire left side matting her hair in dingy black clumps. Large busies formed purple welts across her face and a small gash on the left side of her jaw still sluggishly oozed blood.  
  
He could see five puncture wounds on both her upper arms from claws, and the imprint of fingers were clearly outlined in an angry bruise around her wrist.  
  
The oddly shinning fabric of her strange blood drenched garment was torn, exposing her pale skin just below her ribs. Blushing slightly Inuyasha glanced quickly away checking to see if she had any other injuries, only to blush even darker as his gaze reached her bloody legs, scandalously bare below the knee.  
  
Alarmed by the amount of blood Inuyasha couched down and shifted the unconscious woman until he could run his hand over her exposed legs, grateful when he discovered not further injury.  
  
Spinning at a sound behind him Inuyasha galumphed loudly when he saw his friends standing behind him.  
  
Miroku had a lecherous grin plastered across his face while Sango's right eye twitched slightly before she bashed the monk over the head with her weapon.  
  
"Is this the reason you flew out to the cave?" Kouga asked coming nearer to peer at the limp bundle Inuyasha held in his arms.  
  
Suppressing a sudden irrational urge to clutch the woman in his arms closer to prevent Kouga's view Inuyasha grunted a rough 'Feh' and turned away from Kouga.  
  
"That dam youkai over their tried to kill her after the bastard destroyed the barrier protecting her." He told the wolf prince gesturing over to the remains of the bull youkai he had disemboweled.  
  
A recovered Miroku picked himself up off the ground dusting his dark purple robs as he walked over to the dead youkai.  
  
Placing a sutra on the remains, he gestured and murmured a few quickly words to prevent the return of its spirit. When he finished the monk noticed a second limp form lying huddled near the center of the crater.  
  
A strong odor of blood assaulted him as he neared the body of the oddly dressed man. Looking over his shoulder Miroku asked Inuyasha who was walking towards him the woman still cradled in his arms, "Who is this guy?"  
  
"No Idea, he was in the barrier with her when I showed up. She was holding him in her lap until the youkai grabbed her." He told the monk "I'm pretty sure most the blood covering her is his." Inuyasha added as he again checked the girl over.  
  
"I think we should head back to the cave." Sango stated looking at the still cloudy sky. "I belive it's about to start raining again, and we should get her warm to keep her from going into shock."  
  
"What about him?" Kouga asked. Squatting near the dead human, he noticed the gapping wound that sliced through the male's neck. 'Probably what killed him.' the wolf mused standing.  
  
"I'll put a ward up around him until we can come back out here when our mystery beauty wakes." Miroku answered gesturing towards Inuyasha.  
  
Pilling small stacks of stones on top of paper sutras at the four points of the compass, the hioshi placed a fifth sutra on the chest of the man.  
  
Clapping once Miroku whispered a few words as a faint glow domed over the prone form. "Done." He announced and walked over to the waiting Kirara.  
  
Kouga and Sango were already astride the large fire-cat. With a labored sigh Miroku took his place behind Kouga and the cat bounded into the air.  
  
Below he watched his friend leap across the landscape his burden held close in his arms.  
  
"Maybe we should have taken the girl with us." he voiced.  
  
Kouga responded with a harsh grunt as Sango turned back to look at the monk with an odd expression.  
  
"We offered but he only 'Fehed' and grumbled 'I'll carry her.' Before he took off" she explained  
  
"Brain damaged dog-face." Kouga grumbled wondering at the usually distant hannyo's action.  
  
Inuyasha bounded gracefully over the ruined forest holding the too still woman close.  
  
Her small hands had tangled themselves in his red haori. Quirking and eyebrow at her unconscious action Inuyasha wondered again why he had reacted so protectively towards this unknown woman when Kouga offered to give her his place on Kirara's back for the trip back to the cave.  
  
The wolf was still injured and Inuyasha knew walking back would have been hard on the youkai but at the same time he knew that concern for the wolf wasn't the reason he had refused the offer.  
  
He just didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Feh!" he grumbled loudly as he thought 'It's just because I want to know what she has to do with the destruction of half my forest.' trying to convince himself that was the only reason.  
  
Reaching the cave Inuyasha glanced behind him waiting for the rest of the group as they piled off Kirara who shrunk back down to her tinny kitten form.  
  
As they walked into the darkened cave Sango quickly began giving orders.  
  
"Kouga get the fire restarted. Miroku gather some water and put it near the fire when Kouga gets it burning and then gather up the blankets, we need to get her warm." She directed, from her position among their packs.  
  
Using the faint light from the embers from their fire Sango collected her medical kit and turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
He was standing near the smoldering remains to the fire staring down as the woman he had rescued.  
  
Shaking her head in wonder Sango called to him startling the hannyo out of his musings.  
  
Glancing up Inuyasha stared blankly at Sango who tilted her head to the side and raising an eyebrow spoke again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I asked you what types of injuries she has."  
  
Walking over to him she tried to get a better look at the girl in the brightening cave.  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha tighten his arms around the girl before he growled softly and knelt down near the fire's edge turning so she could see his burden.  
  
Kouga and Miroku exchanged a look as they both took in the fact that Inuyasha still refused to put the small woman down.  
  
Sighing Sango began examining the girls face as Inuyasha muttered a list of injuries he had found on her.  
  
Pouring the warming water over a scrap of clean cloth Sango gently cleaned the blood off the unresponsive girls face, wincing as she got a good look at the massive swollen bruises.  
  
Coming to the shallow gash across her jaw she cleaned the wound and then turning to her pack of herbs selected a few which were doped into her small mortar. Adding a small amount of water she picked up the pestle and ground the mixture rapidly.  
  
When the paste was the desired consistency Sango dabbed her finger into the mortar and smeared the green concoction across the wound.  
  
Inuyasha sneezed when the pungent odor of the mixture Sango had smeared on the woman's face reached his nose.  
  
"Gah! What is that stuff?" he groaned  
  
"Taijiya kusuri." She responded quickly "It will prevent infection, the wound doesn't need stitches, and this will keep it clean until it heals." Wiping the exec off her finger Sango continued cleaning the blood off the woman's neck and arms.  
  
She applied the same green salve to the punctures around the girl's arms, before she wrapped them with clean bandages.  
  
This task prove rather difficult as Inuyasha hardly let the woman move an inch in his arms. Coming to the bruises around her wrist Sango hissed in anger, before she turned back to her herb packet and selecting a few more herbs again pounding the mixture into a pulp.  
  
While Sango beat the herbs into submission Miroku walked over to them and placing the blankets near the taijiya, turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha your going to have to put her down sometime."  
  
When his friend growled softly Miroku only smiled and turned to Sango. He sat on his wandering hand before he got himself thrown into the fire, as he watched her bend forward to grab the water skin warming near the fire.  
  
"Where do you think she's from?" the monk questioned as he watched Inuyasha begin pulling the blankets over to him while trying not to jar the woman wrapped in his arms. Battering the blankets into a suitable tangle Inuyasha gently placed the woman within them.  
  
Miroku nearly laughed when he realized the inu still had the woman reclining in his lap. 'He did put her down after all.' the monk rationalized, but his gruff friend was defiantly acting odd.  
  
The inu-hannyo rarely made friends and as far as Miroku knew Sango and the old Miko Kaede were the only females he ever even talked to.  
  
Shaking his head in wonder the hioshi mused aloud, "I think she may have been what I sensed 'coming' just before the tornado exploded."  
  
"What?" Kouga exclaimed joining the group after dropping the last of the wood he had found in the cave. "This tiny female caused that devastating storm? Imposable!"  
  
"Not necessarily." Miroku countered sitting cross-legged chin resting on his hand as he leaned against his legs staring at the woman.  
  
"Even now I can sense power faintly radiating from her."  
  
"So can I, but not nearly enough to cause 'that'" Kouga gestured out to the raining night.  
  
"Maybe her power went rouge when the man she was with died." Sango interjected as she finished wiping most of the blood from the woman's legs.  
  
As Sango finished her ministrations Inuyasha quickly grabbed the last blanket beside him and covered the small form leaning against him, hiding her slender legs from the view of the other males.  
  
Pulling the woven fabric up round her chin he gently tucked it around her and harshly berated himself 'She could be cold that's all! I don't care if the hioshi and the wimpy wolf see her legs.'  
  
"She's a Miko." Inuyasha stated simply surprising his companions.  
  
Staring at their friend's soft announcement it took them a minute before Sango asked, "How do you know? She doesn't look like a Miko."  
  
"Feh, she reeks of it. Kouga can't you smell it?" he grumbled.  
  
Leaning closer to the girl Kouga took in her sent and looked back up at his companions. "He's right I can smell a Miko."  
  
Nodding Miroku began to continue when he noticed the woman's eyes flutter open.  
  
************* She was floating in darkness, she couldn't move, and there was no light. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'Am I dead? Hojo! Oh Kami Hojo is dead!' her mind screamed into the darkness.  
  
Struggling to move she was suddenly surrounded by warmth, an earthy green sent washed over her calming her. With a silent sigh she breathed in the soothing sent and let herself relax into the surrounding warmth, letting it ease the burning raw edges of her pain.  
  
Slowly Kagome began to hear sounds as she drifted along in the warm earthy scented darkness, confused she tried to see where the sound was coming from, but all she could see was the endless darkness.  
  
She finally spotted a light far in the distance.  
  
'There!' she cried silently, but she was drifting away from the light.  
  
'NO! Please I want to go there.' she pleaded as the light began to fade.  
  
With it the warmth and the soothing scent began to slip away as well. Crying tearlessly as she grew colder Kagome heard a sound behind her.  
  
Someone was calling her name. Suddenly she was able to see the thing calling to her.  
  
It was darkness so black that the blind absence of light she had floated though seemed bright in comparison.  
  
"Kagome.come Kagome." it called to her in a multi-toned voice that stung in her ears.  
  
Straining to turn away from this darkness Kagome clung to the warmth she could still just barely feel.  
  
A pine laden breeze seemed to waft around her, clutching at it with her mind Kagome willed it to be a tether, something to keep her from the swirling darkness behind her.  
  
Mentally she drew the warm sent to her wrapping herself in its blanketing comfort.  
  
Behind her as small vine of darkness reached out and coiled around her ankle. The searing cold touch of it spread through her leg causing her to cling tighter to the warmth ahead of her.  
  
Just as the frozen vine of black slid up her leg wrapping around her knee Kagome heard a gruff voice mumble in her ear. She couldn't make out what the voice said but the slightly rolling timbre of the man's words seemed to brighten the darkness around her enabling her to see a faded path.  
  
Focusing on the forestry sent drifting along that path Kagome strained to reach its faintly glowing surface.  
  
Before she could place her feet on the path the darkness wrapped around her leg, tightened its grip sinking icy thorns deep into her flesh.  
  
Crying out Kagome lunged forward trying to grab a hold of anything in the dark nothingness surrounding her.  
  
Desperate to keep from being pulled into the frozen dark mass looming behind her. She was being dragged backwards, looking over her shoulder she saw the darkened orb begin to take a shape.  
  
The inky mass wrapped around its self forming legs and arms.  
  
Screaming Kagome reached again towards the sound of the man's voice knowing it would lead away from this nightmare darkness, and her hand caught something.  
  
Whipping her head back around Kagome saw an iridescent glowing red wisp of smoke. The tendril of red smoke felt warm in her hand and when she reached for it with her other hand the sent of pine and wet loamy earth wafted around her.  
  
With a cry of relief Kagome pulled herself along the smoky rope inching away from the painful grip of darkness.  
  
Slowly the thorny night black vine untwined from around her leg and Kagome was able to reach the shimmering path leading to the distant lights.  
  
Keeping her grip on the red wisp of smoke Kagome stumbled along the path straining towards the rumbling incoherent voices.  
  
The closer she came to the light the stronger the earthy sent became, encouraging her tired body to continue on.  
  
Before her Kagome saw a fire, orange and yellow flames tossed themselves into the air around a bright red core. Longing to leave the smothering darkness she rushed into the light filled warmth.  
  
****  
  
Kagome's opened her eyes and she found herself staring into a pair of liquid gold eyes.  
  
Blinking she tilted her head back, staring at the golden eyes that stared back at her, they narrowed as black brows frowned above them.  
  
The eyes titled to the side and Kagome caught a glimpse of soft full lips slightly turned down in a frown, the very tips of white fangs barely protruded from under them.  
  
Those lips moved but Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Looking back up she pulled her head back to get a better look at who she was leaning against and gasped.  
  
Staring down at her with a fierce look was a young man, silver hair framing his strong face as his golden eyes stared intently down at her.  
  
As he bent closer to her, Kagome's attention was caught by something on his head. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
Two dog ears perched on top of his silver hair, covered with short silver fur that looked velvety soft.  
  
'Are those real?' she thought to herself as she watched a hand reach for them.  
  
The hand closed gently over one ear and Kagome realized it was her hand when she felt the silken fur under her fingers.  
  
Stroking the ear she was startled when the silver haired man gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wench, I asked you if you were ok." his rough voice rumbled out of his chest softly as she placed her hand back under the blanket covering her.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer him but nothing happened.  
  
The man above her glanced to the side and suddenly he was placing the top of a brown leather bag to her lips.  
  
Confused Kagome glanced up at the golden eyed man, frowning he murmured one word, "Water" and placed the bag against her lips.  
  
Opening her mouth Kagome felt the liquid slide into her mouth, and down her raw throat. With a small whimper she reached for the bag and with the helping hand of the man Kagome gulped down mouthful after gasping mouthful of water.  
  
When finally her aching thirst subsided Kagome let go of the empty water skin and lay back against the man holding her in exhaustion.  
  
Looking up at him she watched as he again tucked the rough blanket around her without looking down.  
  
A voice to her right startled her making her jump, and eliciting a low growl from the dog-eared man against whom she leaned.  
  
"My lady." was all Miroku was able to get out when the girl in Inuyasha's arms jumped. As his friend glared at him growling softly Miroku swallowed and returning his eyes to the battered face of the mysterious woman whose huge stormy colored eyes, were wide in fear as she whipped her head around at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Forgive me lady, I only wished to introduce our small party."  
  
"Oh." came the woman's soft reply. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome-sama, I am Hioshi Miroku, this is the taijiya Sango, on the other side of the fire is Kouga." the purple robed man told her as he gestured first to himself, a woman dressed in a black fighting suit with reddish armor and then across the fire to a man dressed in brown fur.  
  
As Kagome's eyes traveled over the face of the fur draped man panic began to flood through her brain.  
  
With each snap of the fire the man changed. Blue eyes flickered to green. The fire flickered and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail became a wild mane.  
  
Whimpering Kagome scrambled away from the flickering man pressing herself into the chest of the man behind her. As gold stripes flickered across the man's face Kagome screamed and turned clutching at the silver hired man's red haori.  
  
Shaking her head from side to side Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Across the fire Kouga looked on in shock as the small woman in Inuyasha's arms continued to sob uncontrollably cringing away from him.  
  
Sango rushed forward to comfort the woman but before she could reach the girl the hannyo lifted the woman and bounded out of the cave and into the rainy night.  
  
The three friends stood staring after them in shock, when Kirara walked over to Sango and questionably purred up at her mistress Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Let's give them a couple of minutes before we go after them." Turning to Kouga he asked. "What do you think that was about?"  
  
"I don't have a clue!" the wolf shouted baffled and irritated by the reaction.  
  
"I would say it was because you are a youkai but she didn't seem bothered by Inuyasha's ears." Sango mused.  
  
Inuyasha held the weeping bundle tight as he again carried her over the ruined forest, equally confused by her reaction to the dam wolf.  
  
Glancing down at the shaking form in his arms he growled deep in his throat and headed back to the crater he had found her.  
  
Landing in the barren area he paced over to the barrier shrouded man and set the woman on her feet.  
  
Holding her out at arms length he shook her slightly to get her attention. She slowly lifted her eyes to his and leaning down Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"I asked you if you were OK."  
  
Gasping at the intensity shining in his golden eyes Kagome took a step back breaking contact with the dog-eared man.  
  
"No I'm NOT OK!" she yelled at him suddenly angry. "I was attacked, my fiancé was murdered, and now I'm surrounded by strange people in a strange place, how the hell would you be?"  
  
"Well I sure as hell wouldn't be crying on a strangers shoulder!" he yelled back gruffly turning away from her and walking over to the dead man.  
  
'So he was her fiancé.' Looking the man over he grunted 'Not much of a man if he couldn't even protect her from a couple of low life youkai.' frowning at the thought Inuyasha turned back to the woman who was slowly walking closer. Gesturing down at the man with in the barrier he asked,  
  
"This your fiancé?"  
  
At his question, Kagome glanced down at the huddled form covered by a faint bleu glow. Seeing Hojo Kagome dropped to her knees, tears falling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"We were attacked." she said quietly.  
  
Kneeling next to her Inuyasha listened as she slowly began telling him what had happened.  
  
He became angry as list of abuses she had endured mounted and sickened by the fact that her fiancé had failed to defend her against even one of their attackers.  
  
'What was she doing with such a weakling? I would never let anyone lay a finger on her if.' Inuyasha brutally cut off the thought in shock at his continued protectiveness for this girl.  
  
In reaction to his confusion Inuyasha gruffly asked, "But, how did you get here and where are you from?"  
  
Startled by his question Kagome looked up at the man; he had risen quickly and was now glaring down at her the rain creating a small halo around his silver hair.  
  
Looking around her in confusion Kagome glanced back up at the frowning golden eyes, "I don't know. I don't even know where here is."  
  
Gapping down at the frantic look in the woman's eyes Inuyasha reached down and grabbing the woman by the shoulders shook her once before warning, "Don't cry!"  
  
"I'll cry if I want to!" Kagome screamed back at him. "How dare you tell me what to do! I don't even know who you are, what your name is and where I am?!"  
  
Turning around she noticed the destruction around her and looked back at the frustrating man 'His ears are so cute.'  
  
Frowning at the thought Kagome walked up to the man and poking him in the chest demanding, "Tell me where I am!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the woman "Your in my forest, which you apparently decided to blow up!" he snapped. Crossing his arms he spun and began to stalk away.  
  
When Inuyasha spun away from the woman he walked strait into Miroku's chest.  
  
"What the hell!" he exclaimed before he recognized the monk.  
  
"Oui Inuyasha, we wondered where you had gone." The hioshi said a huge grin on his face.  
  
Frowning at his friend Inuyasha 'Fehed' and stalked back to the woman. Looking down at the small woman he growled softly when he noticed she was shivering.  
  
Taking off his red haori Inuyasha draped it around the woman's shoulders and stalked off.  
  
Pulling the haori close, Kagome glanced at the retreating back of the man. She jumped when a hand clasped her shoulder.  
  
Spinning around she was looking into the face of the taijiya Sango.  
  
"Hi I'm sorry about him, he's not exactly.umm.sociable." she told Kagome. "We really should get you back under shelter before you catch a cold."  
  
Turning away Kagome looked over to where Hojo lay; she noticed a small sutra was placed on his chest.  
  
Walking over to him Kagome knelt beside him and reached for him, as her hands touched the hazy barrier it vanished with a flash.  
  
She never noticed Miroku gasp in surprise as she casually destroyed his barrier, nor the looks on Sango's and Inuyasha's faces.  
  
She gently brushed the hair off Hojo's forehead and cupped his cheek in her palm. A slow tear mingled with the soft rain sliding down her face.  
  
Looking up at the golden eyed man who was watching her from across the body she stood. "Can we take him with us please; I don't want to leave him out here alone."  
  
Inuyasha gave a curt nod and walked over to her. Turning his back to her he looked over his shoulder and mumbled "Get on."  
  
When she had clambered onto his back Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Can Kirara bring him?"  
  
At her acknowledgement he leapt away from the crater and headed back to the cave with Kagome clinging to his back. When he bounded between the fallen trees she gasped and tightened her hold wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Gently Inuyasha tightened his grasp on her legs reassuring her silently that she wouldn't fall and Kagome loosened her hold.  
  
As they neared the cave Inuyasha could smell her sent become nervous. Squeezing her knee slightly he turned and looked back at her slightly.  
  
"Kouga isn't the youkai that attacked you. I promise he won't hurt you."  
  
Relaxing a little Kagome nodded her head and took a firm grip on her fear as they entered the cave. Inuyasha didn't put her down until they were at the fire side.  
  
As she was placed on the ground Kagome came around from behind Inuyasha and froze when the wolf youkai stood.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked over to the youkai who was looking at her warily and bowed.  
  
"Please forgive me for earlier."  
  
Kouga watched as the woman bowed before him, he could see her shaking and as gently as he could, hoping not to frighten her he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I am pleased to meet you. I am Kouga prince of the wolf youkai. If ever you are in trouble I and my tribe will aid you."  
  
At his touch Kagome jumped but stayed standing in front of the youkai as he made a pledge to protect her.  
  
Behind her she could hear the dog-eared man growling softly. With a slight nod Kagome accepted the youkai's offer and quickly walked back to the silver haired man.  
  
For some reason she felt safe near him, looking up into his frowning face she asked,  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"Inuyasha", came his clipped reply as he turned from her and rummaged around in a pile of blankets.  
  
Pulling a couple out he turned back to her.  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"What!" Kagome shouted backing away from Inuyasha.  
  
Grabbing her shoulder before she stepped into the fire, Inuyasha leaned down and looking her in the eye repeated.  
  
"Take off your wet clothes while I hold this up and wrap your self in a blanket until we can find you some dry clothes."  
  
Indicating the blankets in his hand Inuyasha began to steer the wide eyed woman towards a darker part of the cave.  
  
Still shaking Kagome let herself be led. As Inuyasha held the blanket spread in front of him Kagome walked around behind it with the other blanket.  
  
"Don't you look!" she snapped only to hear a quiet 'Feh'.  
  
Kagome peeled the stained and soaking evening gown off and using the edge of the blanket Inuyasha held, dried herself off before she wrapped the ruff but warm blanket firmly around herself.  
  
Walking from behind the blanket she glanced up at Inuyasha and saw that his head was down and his eyes closed.  
  
Thankful she placed a hand on his upper arm, when he opened his eyes and looked at her he nodded and led her back to the fire. As they sat down Sango and Miroku arrived carrying Hojo on the back of Kirara.  
  
Kouga watched Kagome's eyes fill with heart wrenching sadness as his friends placed the dead man on the ground near the entrance of the cave.  
  
Slowly the girl rose and walked over to the still shape, as she looked down at the man Kouga watched a single tear fall to the cave floor.  
  
Looking up at Sango, Kagome asked, "Could we build a prier for him tonight. I would like to send him to the heavens."  
  
The sadness in the woman's eyes tore at Sango's heart.  
  
"Yes, well get everything ready." turning to Miroku they headed back out into the rain to gather the wood needed.  
  
"Do you think the wood will even burn Sango?" the monk asked as they dragged pieces of the abundant wood toward the clearing before the cave.  
  
"With Kirara's help and the Miko's wish to send him tonight I don't think the rain will be a problem." she murmured as Kirara chirped her agreement.  
  
When the prier was assembled Inuyasha carried the man out after ordering Kagome to stay out of the rain. Placing the dead man on the wooden structure he stood back.  
  
Kirara changed into her large flame shrouded form as the rain suddenly cleared. The companions glanced up and then looked at the grief filled face of the Miko standing just inside the cave draped in a blanket.  
  
Pacing forward Kirara placed one paw on the prier sending flames racing across the wet wood. Smoke roiled up around the body as the green wood began to burn, flames licked high into the night sky and the air was filled with the sent of pine.  
  
The four friends watched as the flames consumed the body of the man they never met and as they began to shrink around the embers of the prier they turned towards the cave.  
  
Standing just with in the cavern Kagome watched as Hojo's prier blazed in the night, her mind drifted along with the smoke as it rose into the sky. Her world shrunk around her, all she could see were the flickering flames of the prier, all she could hear were the snapping of burning logs.  
  
As shadows passed around her, Kagome could feel nothing but the pain in her heart as it bleed from the wound left when Hojo was ripped from her.  
  
Sango was shocked when she turned and watched the small woman drop to her knees. Rushing to her side she took hold of the girl and peering into her blank eyes, and tried to call to her. Shaking the unresponsive woman Sango glanced up at Miroku who was kneeling beside her.  
  
"What is wrong with her hioshi?"  
  
"I think her soul is trying to follow him." the monk said unsure what he could do. He knew nothing about this woman and had no way to bring her back.  
  
Only something or someone she felt connected to would be able to bring her back, and they had no members of her family here to call to her.. Shaking his head sadly Miroku was surprised when Inuyasha pushed past the taijiya and himself to grab the woman.  
  
Shaking her once Inuyasha pulled the blank eyed Kagome to her feet yelling at her. "Kagome! Snap out of it wench! You can't go with him, stop being so weak!" when she continued to stare blankly at him Inuyasha drew his hand back and slapped her across the face careful not to bruise her any further.  
  
With a moan Kagome blinked and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. 'He seems so worried.' She thought before she refocused on the smoldering prier behind him.  
  
Collapsing against Inuyasha's chest Kagome broke down into heart rending sobs. Gathering her gently into his arms Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the fire and leaning against a pile of packs he settled her into a more comfortable position.  
  
Slowly the group joined him around the fire watching the woman as she quietly cried herself into an exhausted sleep, while Inuyasha uncomfortably stroked her hair.  
  
When Inuyasha felt the woman's breathing slow and calm, he looked up at his companions and began to relate to them what the woman had told him about the attack on her and her fiancé.  
  
After he was finished they sat in silence contemplating the horror the woman had endured.  
  
Shaking his head slowly Miroku mentioned softly.  
  
"It could explain what happened tonight. The trauma of her fiancé's death could very well have triggered the explosive out lash of power we witnessed."  
  
"Yes but it doesn't explain where she came from. Her clothing is like nothing I've ever seen." Unable to think of any explanations the group fell silent for a long period.  
  
Quietly Kouga rose and began preparing the forgotten meal from what he had managed to save of the deer caught earlier. The group was staring into the flames of the fire each lost in their own thoughts, when a figure appeared at he entrance of the cave.  
  
He stood near the prier before he turned his head away in disgust at the stench of burning human flesh.  
  
Striding into the cavern he surveyed the silent figures. Sango was sitting cross legged with a small Kirara curled purring in her lap, while the hioshi stared down at his golden staff rolling it first down his legs and then slowly back up adding a soft chiming sound to the crackling of the fire. The wolf youkai was staring at a strange woman held in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
At the sight of his brother holding a female human cradled in his arms Sesshomaru stepped into the light drawing the attention of all with in the cave.  
  
"It seem you have found another Miko brother." his smooth voice rang through the cave as he stood over to the fire sank effortlessly to the ground to Inuyasha's right.  
  
A/N: Ok here you go I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to get it out I was in a car accident on Friday and it shook me up more than I realized. (had a hard time getting back into the mood to write.) I hope this really long chapter makes up for it. Please read and review. ( 


	4. Dawn of Memory

Disclaimer: not the owner of Inuyasha.  
  
A/N This is a revised version of Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4 Dawn of Memory  
  
Light flickered to thorough her eyelids, tightening her eyes Kagome turned and pressed her face into the warm forest scented cloth to her right. Her movement jarred her many bruises causing her to gasp.  
  
"Wake up lazy." a rumbling voice mumbled.  
  
Turning her head once again, slower this time, Kagome cautiously pried her eyes open. She was instantly assaulted by blinding light, with a small groan she quickly hid her face in the white covered chest she was leaning against. She heard a huffed "Keh" as the person shifted them around before the rumbling voice spoke again.  
  
"There now open your eyes slowly." Obeying, Kagome cautiously squinted. Peering up in the direction the voice had come her eyes widened at what she saw. Golden eyes shown in a shadowy face that was framed by shining silver hair and haloed by dancing points of rainbow light.  
  
Gasping at the sight Kagome watched as the man leaned closer to her.  
  
Leaning close to the girl, Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the expression on her face, "What are you staring at wench? Did my nose turn green?" Scowling at him Kagome noticed the rainbow light disappear as the man cast a deeper shadow over her.  
  
"My name is Kagome." She mumbled trying to figure out how he had been glowing.  
  
Pointing to the cave roof above him Inuyasha said, "It's the crystals. They are what blinded you a bit ago too." Grinning toothily he watched the woman in his arms peer up at the roof, and then glare back at him.  
  
Above her the entire ceiling of the cave glittered and shone with a thousand hues as the morning light reflected off millions of crystals growing there. Glaring at the haughty man Kagome greeted him,  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha?"  
  
"More like noon, but yeah." Inuyasha replied with a nod, fingering the sutra beads around his neck. Noticing the motion Kagome focused her blurry eyes on the necklace. It was made of black wooden beads, interrupted periodically by teeth of some kind. Raising her hand to his Kagome fingered the smooth beads.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome rolled one bead between her thumb and forefinger. The beads felt cool to the touch, as she spun one back and forth Kagome noticed they weren't completely smooth. With a small frown she leaned closer to them peering at the dark surface. Carved into each bead was a simple rune. Tracing the rune with her nail Kagome looked up into the frowning face of Inuyasha and asked, "What do they say?"  
  
"Feh! How the hell should I know I didn't select them." He huffed, standing to put space between him and Kagome, effectively dumping her out of his lap and onto the floor.  
  
"Old Kaede-baba, thought she could control me by binding them to me. HA! She never could get them to work. The old woman told me they were 'subduing' sutra Keh!"  
  
Scowling up at the dog eared Inuyasha, Kagome rubbed her already bruised hip as she righted herself.  
  
"Well I know what I would have said to subdue such an arrogant dog like you." She murmured half to herself.  
  
"What was that wench?" Inuyasha growled  
  
"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Use it!" she yelled standing up "And I would have said 'sit' to sub..." Before she could finish Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground at her feet. Staring Kagome knelt down as poked at him.  
  
"What the hell? Are you OK?"  
  
With a roar Inuyasha jumped up from the cave floor.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me wench?!" he bellowed at Kagome.  
  
"I didn't DO anything! All I said was sit."  
  
WHAM! Inuyasha was flattened to the ground once more.  
  
Jumping back Kagome watched as Inuyasha struggled against the beads holding him to the ground.  
  
"BAKA!!!" came is strangled bellow, as he finally scrambled to his feet. Cracking his knuckles Inuyasha paced towards the confused girl as she backed away from him.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"We heard shouting."  
  
Sango and Miroku said as they rushed into the cave just in time to see Kagome jump over a pack and yell  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit!"  
  
Two mouths dropped open in shock as their friend was dragged to the ground by the glowing beads around his neck.  
  
Kagome rushed over to the pair and peeking around Sango at Inuyasha she yelled at the hanyou.  
  
"Stay away or I'll say it again."  
  
Sango turned to Kagome and asked the scowling girl, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just looking at his necklace and then I said I would have used the word sit..."  
  
Wham!  
  
"to subdue him and he sat. Now every time I say sit he sits."  
  
Wham!  
  
Wham!  
  
"God dam it woman stop saying that!" Inuyasha yelled form the swallow crater he was struggling to rise himself from.  
  
Looking at the expression on his friend's face as he scowled at the tiny Miko who was peering around Sango and sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha was all he could take and Miroku fell to the ground laughing. Tears streaming from his eyes he fended the hanyou off with his golden staff when the incised half-demon advanced on him.  
  
"Oh Kami but that is rich. Kaede never could figure out why they didn't work." Miroku managed to get out between fits of laughter. "I wonder why they work now?"  
  
"The blood." came the curt smooth reply. Glancing behind her Kagome took in a quick breath as she saw the man standing at the entrance to the cave. His head nearly reached the top to the crystal incrusted cave; his silver hair fell to his knees where it swayed gently. The white of his hakama and haori shown in the morning light as the crystals around the mouth of the cave sent sparkling beams of light dancing around him.  
  
"Her blood on the sutra beads, keyed them to her command." The shining man said as he continued further into the cave. "Kaede should have known that."  
  
"I don't care what triggered it I want the damn things off!" Inuyasha growled tugging at the beads that refused to pass over his head. Watching Inuyasha struggle with the necklace Kagome giggled at the faces he was making. The soft tinkling sound reached Inuyasha sensitive ears causing them to swivel around towards the woman who had stepped out from behind Sango.  
  
Stalking over to her Inuyasha glared down at Kagome who had her hands clamped over her mouth. "You stink. I'll take you to a spring." With that Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dashed out of the cave.  
  
Before Kagome recovered enough of her composure to sit him, Inuyasha landed near a steaming hot spring and placed her on her feet. The curling steam drifting across the surface of the spring drew her attention away from Inuyasha's rough manner and focused it on her aching body.  
  
Blood still caked her hair to her head causing her to shudder as tears sprang to her eyes once more. Bruised muscles almost cried out for the soothing water. Glancing at the already turned back of the demon, Kagome walked over to the water and quickly slid out the blanket that was still wrapped around her.  
  
Stepping into the heated liquid Kagome hissed as angry scratches encountered the mineral rich water. Wading out waist deep she turned back to Inuyasha, who stood only five feet form the waters edge. Nibbling on her lower lip Kagome considered asking him to leave, but she really didn't want to be left alone.  
  
"You better not peek, Inuyasha!" she yelled instead.  
  
Spinning at her words Inuyasha's retort died on his tongue as he saw Kagome standing waist deep in the water. Her hair hung over her shoulders barely concealing the round breasts under which her arms were crossed.  
  
Bruises crisscrossed her arms and ran down what he could see of her ribs. He noticed beads of sweat that were beginning to form due to the hot water stand out against the creamy skin of her flat stomach. Lowering his gaze to the water Inuyasha watched as a red line seemed to advance up her body from the steamy surface.  
  
As the line reached her face Inuyasha saw her fling herself chin deep into the water. The next thing he saw was the ground rushing towards him as her screaming voice rang in his ears.  
  
"SITSITSITSIT!...SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha carved a small man shaped depression in the forest floor.  
  
Kirara circled down into the forest canopy when she caught the scents of Inuyasha and Kagome. She transformed into her small form with a burst of flames when Sango jumped off her back and hopped into her friends waiting arms.  
  
As Sango passed a still flattened Inuyasha, Kirara jumped down and sniffed at the silver haired hanyou, cocking her head to the side she chirped questioningly. Grumbling Inuyasha rolled over careful not to even glance at the spring and lay across the path, one foot resting against his other knee and his head propped up on his hand, elbow digging into the soft earth.  
  
Sango placed a large bundle on one of the rocks surrounding the spring and began disrobing.  
  
"Inuyasha keep an eye out for that lecherous monk would you?" she called over her shoulder as she slipped into the water.  
  
"Him too!?" Kagome squawked from the far side of the spring.  
  
Sango noticed the hanyou twitch and his head fell off his hand before she turned and peered though the swirling mist trying to locate Kagome.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha's harmless its Miroku you have to watch out for he is always trying to steal a glance at any girl taking a bath." Sango told the girl again wondering about Inuyasha's earlier position in the ground.  
  
The steam parted as Sango came closer to Kagome; she was sitting against a small boulder partially submerged in the spring. Kagome was leaning against the boulder with nothing but her face above water. Her hair skimmed around her as her arms floated limply at her sides.  
  
Sango's heart clenched as she saw the look on the woman's face. Her eyes were closed and the sadness seemed to hang from every feature. Sitting next to Kagome Sango silently lowered herself into the water as she watched tears slide from the corner of Kagome's still closed eyes, and down her face to mingle silently with the spring water.  
  
Sliding into the water next to the girl Sango began saying the first thing that popped into her head thinking to take Kagome's mind off her own pain. She was surprised by her own words as she began to recant the events of her first meeting with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"It's been two years since I meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku. I tried to kill them the first time I met them. I found them in the ruins of my village searching though the broken huts of my neighbors, I thought they were youkai who had stayed behind to pilfer and rob the dead, after the battle that destroyed my entire clan. Kirara was the only thing that saved me from joining the rest of my family in death."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned to the taijiya as she softly began to talk. Lifting her head out of the water she resettled herself against the rock to her back. Next to her Sango leaned against the same rock staring up at the small patch of sky framed by the surrounding pine trees. Her eyes seemed to fallow the steam as it drifted into nothing on its way to the tree tops.  
  
"It was a calm night during the spring, the entire village was gathered in the plaza (I'm going to call it that because I want to :P ) to celebrate the planting of the crops. That night we ate the last of the pickled dikon and the children put on a play.  
  
My brother Kohaku played a youkai; he wore a mask made from a tail segment of a centipede youkai, it was carved to look like a boar demon with tufts of fur tied all over it. The younger children were the taijiya coming to the aid of a village the youkai was terrorizing.  
  
They 'hunted' Kohaku around the fire and finally cornered him by the well. He put up a valiant fight 'slaying' two of the hunters, before they finally 'killed' him." Sango smiled at the memory.  
  
"Kohaku gave such a dramatic death scene, staggering around the plaza, swiping at the pursuing hunters. He finally 'died' with a vow of revenge on the descendents of the hunters. The applause was thunderous the whole village cheered and clapped, congratulating the triumphant children hunters as they posed atop the slain youkai. Our cheering was so loud we didn't even hear the swarm as they descended on us."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side as Sango's voice dropped, eyes closed the woman bowed her head, a few tears sliding down her cheek she continued. "Suddenly the cheers became screams. The fire scattered as a huge youkai tossed a bleeding man into it, children panicked running in every direction. Their parents tried to fend off the youkai while gathering them but none of us had our weapons with us. The hunters among us grabbed what we could, and tried to hold them off, but they were everywhere.  
  
A few of us were able to get our hands on our weapons; Kirara brought mine and my fathers to us. A few of the families had managed to gather in my father's house and we defended the area around it. Fires had broken out in the village, I could hear screaming coming from one hut. Apparently, a few children had hidden there and they were trapped."  
  
Sitting in the heated spring, the once warm mineral scented steam became choking hot smoke. Three youkai stood in front of her, feinting towards her, each lashing out at her before retreating behind the others. Using her boomerang Sango fended off their attacks but didn't dare send it flying at any one of them. They were spread out just enough so that at most she would be able to only kill two leaving her open to attack by the last one before her weapon would returned.  
  
The largest of the three rushed her; she caught its claws with her weapon forcing the razor sharp lengths to lodge deep in the bone of the boomerang. Struggling to free itself the youkai snarled at her over the edge of her weapon.  
  
Thick poison dripped from its fangs as it snapped his jaws at her, shaking its head a droplet of poison landed on her cheek. Hissing from the pain, Sango pushed the youkai back using its trapped claws to steer it into the other youkai attacking her.  
  
The two youkai behind the one trapped in Sango's boomerang ripped their comrade to shreds as he came into range. Soon the only thing still attached to Sango's weapon was the bleeding arms of the beast.  
  
When Sango felt the weight of the youkai leave her weapon she swung it in a powerful over head sweep. She caught the two remaining youkai across the neck as they struggled over the remains of the dead youkai. Before their heads landed on the already blood drenched ground Sango raced past them toward the burning hut.  
  
Dodging flying youkai and leaping over smaller fires that were littered across the streets Sango repeatedly sung her boomerang to clear her path of attacking youkai. Skidding to a halt in front of the blazing hut she called out to the children to come out. Coughing screams where her only answer as the children crouched in the hut. Too scared to move the young ones screamed as the small building began to collapse around them.  
  
"Oh Kami no!" Sango yelled, slinging her weapon across her back she dove through the flaming door of the hut. The heat of the flames licked at her face as she passed the threshold. Rolling to a crouch her eyes darted around the smoky room desperately searching for the children.  
  
A blast of acid smoke hit her in the face bringing stinging tears to her eyes and causing her to double over coughing. Above her the timbers of the shingled roof moaned in agony as the flames flowed over them. Dashing the tears from her eyes Sango spotted the children huddled in the corner, eyes screwed shut against the terror surrounding them.  
  
Scrambling over to them Sango shook them, "We have to go NOW!" she yelled at them. Picking up two of the smaller children she looped the hands of the three remaining in her belt and headed back to the door.  
  
As she neared the door she could see Kirara standing out side the hut keeping the youkai at bay. Detaching the children's hands for her belt, she pushed them at the door.  
  
"Go to Kirara." Sango commanded handing one of the children in her arms to the oldest child. Sango followed them the last child still huddled in her arms. The child in front of her ran from the hut just as a roof timber collapsed across the door.  
  
Sango flung herself back in order not to collide with the flaming beam. In her arms the child shrieked in terror. The air in the hut was suffocating, smoke burned her eyes as Sango desperately searched for another way out.  
  
Rushing over to a patch of wall that had yet to catch aflame Sango began to kick at it. The waddle and dab barely cracked between the frames of sticks that made up the wall.  
  
'Oh god why are the walls so well made?' Sango thought irrationally.  
  
Behind her another beam crashed to the ground. With it burning debris began raining from the roof and swirl around her and the child making it even harder to breath.  
  
Coughing Sango's vision began to narrow to include only the patch of wall in front of her. Again and again she kicked at the unyielding surface. In her arms the child stopped yelling and went limp. Burning remains of shingles fell on her burning though the thin fabric of her short kimono and singeing her arms and neck. Sango didn't even bother to brush them away as she continued to kick at the wall in desperation.  
  
Finally a small hole appeared in the wall, as it did she shifted the silent child to one arm and reached around for her weapon. With a tremendous swing Sango sent the tip of the boomerang crashing into the wall. Wedging the weapon out of the wall Sango nearly wept in frustration when she saw how small the opening was.  
  
Glancing down at the child in her arms Sango swung the boomerang once more with all her might. Chunks of wall went flying when the boomerang crashed though the wall, the momentum of the blow drug Sango forward. Letting go to the strap on the boomerang she pushed the weapon out of the hut where it tottered to its side.  
  
Sango jumped out of the gapping hole staggering as she gasped for air. Her lungs were burning with smoke and she could hardly see though the tears streaming down her face. Falling to her knees Sango coughed and wheezed as she tried to fill her lungs with clean air. The child still clasped tightly in her arms began to stir.  
  
Sango let her slide to the ground as she began to retch from coughing so hard. She didn't notice the group of soot smeared kids rush over to her followed by a limping Kirara. The children ran to their rescuer and began slapping at her clothing. Her kimono was on fire in several places, smoldering slowly. One of the older children bent and picked up the child from Sango's lap while Kirara padded over to the hut and drug the boomerang back to her friend's side.  
  
Just as Sango regained control of her diaphragm the hut behind them collapsed in a fiery eruption of sparks, sending a huge plum of smoke curling into to the sky. Standing Sango looked down at the tattered children, who looked up at her. Their eyes shone whitely, in stark contrast to their blackened faces. Bending slowly Sango retrieved her weapon,  
  
"We need to get back to the head man's house. Can you stay close to me and Kirara as we go?"  
  
At their nod Sango made sure they were all holding each others hands, then with Kirara behind she took the lead and they headed off. They passed though the eerie streets. Dead humans and youkai littered the streets adding frightening angles to the flickering shadows cast by the burning village.  
  
Rounding a corner they came face to face with a lizard youkai feeding off a dead villager. The children screamed as the youkai ripped the arm off the body, turning its head at the sound the youkai advanced on them chewing on the arm as it came. The sickening crunching and snapping of the bone was loud in their ears as Sango stepped forward her weapon held over her shoulder.  
  
The youkai leapt into the air, and Sango snapped her arm letting hiraikotau fly. It caught the youkai between the front and hind legs slicing it in half as it continued its arc. As the beast fell to the ground a humanoid youkai stepped out of an ally.  
  
"What now mighty taijiya? Your weapon is gone how will you defend those cowering children? I think..." before he finished the sentence hiraikotau buzzed thought the air on its return arc taking the head off the taunting youkai.  
  
"Who said my weapon was gone?" Sango whispered. Turning back to the children she watched Kirara bite a small flying youkai in half before she padded forward and bumped her nose into the back of the last child propelling him forward. It seemed to shake them out of their stupor and they again headed towards the head man's house.  
  
When they arrived, the number of youkai surrounding the house was enormous. Her father noticed Sango and the children and yelling an order sent three slayers out to help get the children under cover.  
  
The fight to get back though the mass of youkai was terrible. They were attacked from every direction including above. The children huddled under Kirara, with Sango and the other three hunters ringed around them. Inch by inch the group edged toward the relative safety of the big house.  
  
One of the hunters screamed as a huge flying youkai sunk its lethal talons into his shoulders and lifted him up into the smoke filled night sky. Sango was bleeding from several shallow wounds, the blood and sweet ran down her face and she constantly dashed it out of her eyes. The screams of humans being mutilated by youkai mingled with the roaring of the flames from the village and the triumphant yowls of hundreds of blood thirsty youkai.  
  
Panting Sango spun to Kirara when she herd her friend scream in anger. She watched helpless as the smallest of the children was skewered on the deadly claws of a lion youkai. Dark blood bubbled at the corner of her mouth as her tiny hands, clutched at the sharp talons protruding from her chest. Pain filled eyes locked with Sango's. Reaching one hand out to her the child went limp on the claw just as the youkai flung the child away from him.  
  
Sango screamed shaking her head from side to side tears flying from her eyes. She threw the boomerang with all her might. The massive bone weapon hurdled end on end though the air, it hit the youkai in the groin and continued to spin its way up his body causing him to scream in agony and shock. When it reached the lion's head the boomerang flew off into the night. The youkai died screaming.  
  
Sango grabbed a sword from the ground and jumped to Kirara, she began pulling the children out from under the fire cat and slamming them down on her back. The panicked young taijiya children only stared at her mouths gaping. When she had the last on the cat she clinched his hands in the thick fur of the youkai and patted Kirara on the head.  
  
"Hang on tight. Kirara take them to father's house." She screamed over the raging battle around them, and turned back to fend off a youkai that was mainly eye and tail. Pushing the sword though the demon Sango took a quick look behind her, Kirara was already in the air slashing and biting her way though the flying youkai, one of the children was swept off her back just before they reached the safety of her father's home. Sango couldn't hear Kirara's roar at losing another child as a large boar youkai charged her.  
  
Spinning out of the way Sango managed to avoid being gored by the beast, but she felt bolt of pain shoot down her leg as the boar's lower tusk slice though her thigh. Staggering she turned and faced the boar as it again charged. Glancing quickly at the small sword in her hand she knew she was going to die. Holding the sword straight before her Sango braced herself angling the blade so that the force of the youkai's charge would plunge the sword deep into its own skull.  
  
The boar seemed to stagger and then it flew through the air as Kirara caught the creature with one of her massive paws. When the cat landed Sango noticed her father and Kohaku slide off her friend's back.  
  
"Aneue!" Kohaku yelled as he tumbled over to her.  
  
"Here this might help more." her father handed Sango, her long katana, and tanto, both made from youkai claws. Moving to her side her father took up a position with his back to hers, while Kohaku quickly tied his brightly colored festival sash around her bleeding leg.  
  
"This will have to do for now."  
  
He then took a similar stance as their father just as a bird youkai flew at them, Kohaku swung his sickle like weapon at the bird and yanked the chain as it contacted. The youkai seemed to peel in half, raining the three of them with hundreds of small spiders.  
  
Growling in disgust they brushed at the arachnids, Kohaku yelped when one bit him and began pounding on his chest and arms. Turning to his sister he began brushing the spiders off her as Sango raised her sword to fend off a flying youkai. Grateful Sango spared her brother a small smile in the brief lull that followed.  
  
Looking down at her little brother Sango was taken aback by the blank look in his eyes. His hand was stopped half raised to brush a spider off his neck. As she watched Kohaku lowered his hand and reached for the sickle at his waist. Thinking there must be a youkai behind her Sango glanced over her shoulder raising her sword.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
A strange gurgling sound at her right drew her attention to her father as he fell to his knees grasping at his neck. Bright red blood gushed from a huge wound. Shocked Sango looked to Kohaku who stood his sickle hanging from his lowered hand. Blood ran down the blade dripping freely from the tip.  
  
Rushing to them Sango added her hands to her fathers over his wound. Looking up at Kohaku she saw again the blank, almost lifeless look in his eyes. Her attention was dragged back to her father as he fell flat on ground.  
  
With a soft sigh he was dead.  
  
"Father!" she screamed reaching for him, burning pain sliced though her arm before she touched him. Kohaku stood above her raising the sickle once more, as it flashed down on her Sango raised her tanto, blocking his swing.  
  
"Kohaku what...?" she breathed pushing him back. He fell to his back before leaping gracefully to his feet. Frowning Sango followed him as he darted to the side dashing into the woods. Barely able to keep up with her leg injury Sango finally came to him as he paused in a small clearing.  
  
"Kohaku what is wrong? What is happening?" she asked dodging his attacks as he slashed at her. Leaping back from a slash aimed at her neck Sango dodged to one side as the weighted end of the chain flew past her cheek.  
  
As she fell over a fallen tree she noticed a thin thread glittering near Kohaku's neck, following the shining thread she glanced behind her. There in the shadows of the clearing stood a man draped in a cape made from the hide of a white baboon. The cowl of the cloak still shaped like the head of the animal hid his features in darkness. Spinning Sango ran towards the man,  
  
"Who the hell are you? Leave my brother alone, let him go you.." mid stride Sango's world exploded in pain, as she fell to her hands and knees she reached her hand around to feel the blade to Kohaku's sickle buried in her back. A shuddering sob escaped her as she fell to her hands and knees, she watched as feet came into view from behind her.  
  
One of those feet lifted and she felt it push into the small of her back as the curved blade was yanked form her back. As it jerked out of her, Sango collapsed to the ground. Turning her head to the side she saw her brother raise his arm once more.  
  
"Enough!" a cold hollow voice called. At it's command Kohaku lowered his hand and tuned away form her. The edges of her vision dimmed, shrinking the world around her until all she could see was Kohaku following the white baboon man into the darkness.  
  
Kagome sat staring at Sango as she stopped talking, the taijiya just sat there looking down at her knees, pulled up to her chest. Reaching out Kagome gently placed her hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Blinking Sango refocused her eyes on Kagome, shaking her head to clear the images of the past from her mind she gave Kagome a sad smile.  
  
"I'm OK Kagome." She said quietly. "I thought I was dead but I woke up sometime the next morning. I was so weak I could barely see, somehow I managed to drag myself back to the village, where I passed out again." Looking up at the bank of the spring Sango smiled at the sleeping Kirara curled on top of her clothing.  
  
"Kirara found me sometime during the day and got me under shelter. She even managed to get a fire near me I still don't know how she did that. Later during one of my more lucid moments I heard movement near by in one of the burnt out huts. I came rushing out of the hut armed with noting but my tanto and attacked the scavengers.  
  
Just before I slit Miroku's throat Kirara knocked me to the ground. The next thing I remember was wakening up in the remains of my father's house. My wounds were bandaged and I was lying under a blanket next to the fire." Looking back to Kagome Sango noticed her confused look.  
  
"I was so feverous from my wounds I hadn't felt a thing when I attacked them. All I was thinking was that they were youkai and I needed to kill them. Turns out they weren't scavenging the huts they were looking for remaining bodies. Inuyasha and Miroku buried my entire village when they found it destroyed, I was the only survivor."  
  
A small cry of distress made Sango look back up from the water's surface, Kagome rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around Sango.  
  
"Oh Sango I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered holding the woman in her arms. For a moment Sango let herself be comforted but soon she pushed gently out of Kagome's arms.  
  
"It was a long time ago Kagome, the pain is duller now. Enough about me let me help you get cleaned up. I know how hard it can be to clean blood out of your own hair." Quickly wading over to Kirara Sango picked up a small canvas bag and waded back to the teary eyed Kagome.  
  
"Here turn around and I'll soap your hair." Turning the girl by her shoulders Sango pushed her down until just her head was above water pulling a handful of sand like substance out of the bag she dipped her hand under water quickly and then began to rub the stuff into Kagome's hair.  
  
As the sandy particles melted they began to suds up and Kagome realized it was soap sand. Sango's fingers were gentle as they massaged the soap into her scalp. Sighing, Kagome relaxed and let Sango wash her hair.  
  
On the path to the spring Inuyasha had listened to Sango as she related her tale. Sitting up he thought back to the disaster of a village he and Miroku had found two years ago as Sango helped Kagome bathe. He had been able to smell the blood 50 furlongs away. He and Miroku had run the entire way hoping to make it in time. Their worst fears were realized when they finally arrived the smoldering village had been too quiet.  
  
The bodies of youkai and humans were littered across the ground like broken toys tossed aside by an angry child. They had been headed to the village to seek out information on the Shikon no Tama, this village was rumored to have been the birth place of the jewel. They searched the village and when they found none alive they had begun to dig graves.  
  
All night and into the next day they had buried the dead, men with their weapons still clutched in their hands, women clinging to their children, torn bodies so mutilated they couldn't even tell if they had been male or female. The worst had come when they had searched the head man's house, inside Inuyasha came upon the bodies of three children huddled in a corner. Wrapped around their crushed bodies was the headless body of a centipede youkai.  
  
He had ripped the dead youkai to pieces his eyes as cold as the winter. As he had gently carried the three children out to lie next to a grave, Miroku had found the head of the youkai still latched to the throat of a woman holding a carving knife.  
  
When the villagers were finally buried they had sat sickened, straining into the sun. Finally they had risen and Miroku had suggested they search once more though the ruined huts for any remaining bodies before they left.  
  
Sometime around noon a small two tailed youkai cat walked up to them. Miroku had stopped him form attacking the small youkai telling him it didn't feel of evil. The cat turned towards a hut and looking back over its shoulder chirping a small meow at them, just then a small tornado of anger erupted out of the hut and launched itself at Miroku.  
  
Before Inuyasha could move to his aid the half dead woman had the blade of a dagger pressed against his throat. Not wanting to hurt the woman Inuyasha growled in frustration, suddenly the small cat youkai burst into flames and tackled the woman.  
  
Miroku scrambled away from the pair and looked back at the giant fire cat that was standing protectively over the now, unconscious woman. Transforming once again the small cat gently licked the woman's face and looked up at the pair. Its request was plain to Miroku and himself, and they had taken the woman back to the head man's house and tended to her wounds.  
  
A sudden rustling in the bushes to his right shook Inuyasha out of his musings. Peering into the brush he caught a glimpse of purple just before a large boulder fell from the sky and landed on the monk hiding there.  
  
"Hentai monk!" came the shriek from the springs as Inuyasha watched Miroku's hands and feet twitch where they protruded from under the rock. Sighing he got up and rolled the boulder off his friend.  
  
"After all this time one would think you would learn you can't sneak up on her, Miroku."  
  
Pulling the monk up out to the hole he was in Inuyasha rapped him over the skull and called over his shoulder.  
  
"Oi are you two almost done? I'd like to get moving soon."  
  
"Where to, that your in such a hurry Inuyasha?" Sango yell up to him.  
  
"We need to get Kagome to Kaede so she can tend to her wounds." The hanyou replied steering the houshi away from the spring. "Sango bring Kagome back to the cave on Kirara."  
  
"Well I guess we have your marching orders. You feel reasonably clean?"  
  
Kagome nodded at the other woman then groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"I only have the dress I was attacked in, I don't want to put it back on all bloody like it is."  
  
"Oh don't worry Kagome I brought you my spare Kimono to wear. I didn't think you were going to want to wear that thing either. Come on lets get dressed before Inuyasha comes back to check on us."  
  
Dressed in Sango's pink and green kimono Kagome rode on the back of the fire cat youkai named Kirara. The youkai barely touched down in front of the cave before Inuyasha was beside the cat. Kagome slid down the silken furred flank and stood looking up into the frowning face of Inuyasha. With a small shake of his head he handed her a roll of bread.  
  
"Here eat this and then we'll leave."  
  
Kagome bit into the roll and discovered it was wrapped around a savory meat of some kind. Too soon she had finished the roll and was startled when Inuyasha's back came into view. Confused she looked up at him.  
  
"Get on, we're leaving now." He commanded. With a twinge of irritation Kagome clambered onto this back, she had to hike the hem of the kimono up awkwardly to do so. As soon as she was settled Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her knees and took off to the east.  
  
A/N: Ok now that the giant mistake is gone I like it better. Please read and review. 


	5. Dawn of Emotions

A/N: Ducks from all the headhunting readers who are mad, because I take so long to update. "I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" Here is a steamy chapter as an offering of peace. Please don't hate me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha (GRRRRRRRR)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's warms back as he bounded through the trees. His silver hair flew around her sliding across her cheek, a silken strand fluttered against her neck sending chills down her spine.  
  
Leaning into his back Kagome pushed a stand of hair out of her face and squinted trying to focus on the scenery zooming past them.  
  
Inuyasha's chest tightened when he felt Kagome's breath on his cheek. Feathery light her warm breath quickened as they sped along. Grinning Inuyasha pushed off from the ground leaping into the trees lining the path.  
  
His grin widened revealing the tips of gleaming white fangs as he felt Kagome tighten her arms aground his neck. Inuyasha heard her gasps as they bounded from branch to branch. He could see a small clearing a few hundred meters ahead of them and smirked softly.  
  
Kagome reveled in the beauty of the forest canopy; it seemed to stretch forever in all directions. The wind of their travel blew her hair out behind her mingling midnight locks with the streaming silver of Inuyasha hair.  
  
The smell of crisp pine filled the air mixing with the warm earthy scent of Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath drawing in the comforting smells of the forest, and enjoying the feeling of the cool morning air against her face.  
  
Beneath her legs Kagome felt the muscles of Inuyasha's back bunch, opening her eyes she watched as they sailed into the sky. Looking around him Kagome noticed there were no trees for Inuyasha to land in.  
  
They had come to a clearing and were sailing above the ground at least 50 feet. Kagome watched as the ground came rushing towards them at an alarming speed. With a strangled cry she clung to Inuyasha tightly and buried her head in his neck hiding her face in his warm silken hair.  
  
Inuyasha felt her thighs tighten around his waist as her warm breath fluttered against the back of his neck. He tightened his own hold on her knees as heat flushed his body coiling deep within his stomach.  
  
Her breath slowed slightly with his reassurance and he felt the vibration start from where her soft chest was pressed against his back before the sound of her voice reached his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha..." her voice was husky and he could feel her lips brush against his neck as she spoke his name. The sensation of her lips sent shivers of heat racing across his body fogging his vision slightly and causing the mussels in it stomach to clinch.  
  
Touching down Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see the girl on his back as he moved his hands down her calves slightly. Her skin was warm and smooth.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked voice rough with emotion.  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground taking Kagome with him. Clinching his fists around her calves Inuyasha forced Kagome to remain where she had fallen when she 'sat' him. She sat straddling the inu-hanyou her hands pressed against his back as she held herself away from him.  
  
"Let go of me, Inuyasha you did that on purpose!" she demanded squirming around on his back trying to get off him.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as she moved atop him. Each movement pressed her heated core into his lower back sending waves of heat surging though his body.  
  
"Stop moving wench." Inuyasha growled tugging on her legs, causing her to sprawl across his back.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself harden as Kagome's soft body lay across his, her breath was panting in his ear, her tiny hands fisted in his hair pulling his head to the side. Her chest was pressed tightly against his back and he could feel her firm breasts pushing against him.  
  
With another groan he released her legs and rolled over as the spell dissipated, and pinned her to the ground beneath him. Capturing her wrists in one hand Inuyasha held them above her head as he now straddled her hips.  
  
Leaning down towards her flushed face Inuyasha lowered his lips to her ear, just brushing them against the shell of her ear he whispered, "Did you like it?" and then released her.  
  
Sputtering Kagome shuffled away from Inuyasha who sat cross-legged watching her. Looking up into the liquid pools of his golden eyes Kagome felt electricity shiver across her skin. Shaking her head she pushed the hem of her borrowed kimono down and getting to her hand and knees she frowned at Inuyasha.  
  
"You did that on purpose! To scare me!" she yelled shaking her finger in the hanyou's face.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the red faced Kagome rearranged her clothing blocking his view of her white legs, remembering the silky feel of those legs Inuyasha licked his lips and clinched his hands.  
  
The thought of pulling Kagome's kimono up off her legs continued to flash though his head until he saw her crawl towards him on hand and knees. Eyes wide Inuyasha blinked and raised his wandering eyes away from the plunging neckline of the kimono as Kagome began to wag her finger in his face.  
  
"...scare me!" he registered as he grabbed her by the wrist. With a small tug Kagome tumbled into his lap. The hand not in Inuyasha's possession was trapped between their chests as Kagome looked up into his too near face.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to his full lips. She could see the tips of his fangs resting on his lower lip pressing small depressions into it. 'I wonder if they're sharp' she thought. She gasped as Inuyasha tilted her head back his hand cupping the back of her head. His eyes shone brightly with an emotion she couldn't name.  
  
Inuyasha had pulled Kagome to him wanting to touch her again. As she toppled into his lap he realized it was not the best of things to have done.  
  
The warmth of her body pressing against him made his blood heat and his arousal now strained against the thick cloth of his hakama. Hoping to distract her before she discovered his condition he wrapped his hand in her hair and tilted her head back forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Did I really scare you?" he asked softly, gazing into her storm colored eyes. His eyes traveled slowly down her face wincing at the sight of the darkening bruises coloring her cheeks. Lifting his hand to her face he lightly traced his finger tips across her cheek. Inuyasha's eyes darkened when Kagome filched slightly at his touch.  
  
Cupping her cheek in his palm, he suddenly pulled her into his arms. Holding her close Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "I never want to scare you Kagome."  
  
In his arms Kagome's anger flooded out of her and she relaxed against his chest. His warm forestry scent surrounded her, making her feel safe. Closing her eyes Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"I know Inuyasha." she murmured into his neck. Breathing in his soothing woodsy scent Kagome curled up in his lap and snuggled deeper into his arms.  
  
Slowly Kagome began to run her hands though Inuyasha's hair, letting the feathery strands slide between her fingers. Kagome halted her hands as she felt Inuyasha begin to stroke his hands up and down her spine.  
  
His hands were so gentle and he was slowly increasing the pressure of his hands soothing the sore muscles of her back.  
  
Kagome moaned softly against his neck as he rubbed her back, causing Inuyasha to glance down at her. Heat crackled along his nerves as he looked at her, raven hair spilling down her back and across his arms, she was tucked close against his chest.  
  
Her hands began again to run though his hair sending tingling sensations across his scalp. As she moaned again Inuyasha slid one of his hands up her back and cupped the back of her head.  
  
Tilting her head back he looked into her eyes, they were dark with emotion and he noticed flecks of green spangled in them. Breathing deeply Inuyasha quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
Inuyasha eagerly devoured her lips, holding her close to him. Kagome whimpered softly as his soft lips met hers, the warmth of his touch melted the aches and soreness surrounding her.  
  
His arms around her holding her made Kagome's body slowly flood with heat. As the heat traveled up her neck and washed over her face Kagome's heart kicked in her chest. His arms felt so good holding her tightly keeping the world at bay.  
  
The horrible drifting feeling that had plagued her since she had woken in his arms earlier that morning shattered like thin ice at the touch of Inuyasha's warm lips. A muffled cry escaped her and she flung herself deeper into his embrace, toppling them to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha landed on his back with an "oomph" and pulled back slightly to look at Kagome. She stared at him tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. Confused Inuyasha reached a hand up and brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen across her face, resting his hand on the side of her face.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome." He said and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek as Kagome buried her face in the folds of Inuyasha's haori. Frowning down at her Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair and held her close as she cried. As her sobs stilled Inuyasha took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her back off of him slightly.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked  
  
Nodding slowly Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's chest and sat on the grass next to him. Sitting up Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bent head, cupping her cheek he pulled her head up.  
  
Suddenly he was knocked to the ground again as she flung herself back into his arms.  
  
"I....I just feel so safe with you Inuyasha. I'm sorry."  
  
He could barely make out her words muffled against his haori. Wrapping his arms around her Inuyasha held her tightly against his chest as a band tightened around his heart.  
  
With a deep sigh Inuyasha began to sit up when a buzzing noise meet his ears. Opening his eyes he watched as hiraikotau blurred past him, landing a few feet away it showered them with clods of dirt as is it plunged into the ground.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha rolled, placing Kagome under him as he franticly searched the clearing for danger.  
  
"INUYASHA! What the hell are you doing to Kagome!" Came Sango's enraged cry from his right. Looking Inuyasha saw the taijiya leap from Kirara's back and stalk towards him.  
  
Looking down as the girl in his arms Inuyasha realized he was sitting back on his haunches with Kagome wrapped in his arms. As one they looked into each others eyes and turned a matching shade of red.  
  
Suddenly they both scrambled back away from each other. Sango watched one eye brow raised as the pair looked every where but at the other. Miroku walked up to the beet red Inuyasha and kneeling down glance at Kagome and then back at his friend.  
  
"Did we interrupt a private moment? We could leave and come back in say, an hour. Would that be enough time? The monk asked placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Growling Inuyasha stood up and spun away folding his arms across his chest, hands inside the sleeves of his haori. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome get to her feet.  
  
Kagome stood and began to wipe the grass off her kimono not looking at anyone. Miroku grinned as he watched her continue to brush at the fabric long after the last blade of grass fluttered to the ground.  
  
A sudden wind spun the dislodged grass back into the air as Kouga sped into the clearing. Kagome looked up as the whirlwind died around the wolf youkai.  
  
Unconsciously she moved closer to Inuyasha as Kouga's gaze fell on her.  
  
Placing an arm around Kagome, as she backed up into him Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder gently. "He's not the one who attacked you Kagome."  
  
Glancing up at him Kagome let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded slowly looking back at Kouga.  
  
Frowning Kouga noticed the fear in Kagome's eyes. Growling softly and wishing he could get his hands on the wolf that had hurt her Kouga glanced around at the group in the clearing.  
  
"Are we taking a break or something? I thought you wanted to get Kagome to Kaede's village as soon as possible dog face."  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to retort Sesshomaru floated down into the clearing, his youkai cloud dissipating as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"We should continue to the village." He stated as he walked nearer Inuyasha. Seeing his brother's arm wrapped protectively around Kagome he raised and elegant brow. The air around them held a faint hint of arousal.  
  
Turning from the group Sesshomaru called forth his youkai cloud and took to the air once more a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Kagome, would you rather ride with me on Kirara?" Sango asked walking over to the woman.  
  
"I'll carry her." Inuyasha grumbled and knelt beside Kagome. Glancing up at her he watched her smile at Sango before she turned to him and hiked up the hem of her kimono. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he was again given a view of her creamy white legs and then she clamored onto his back.  
  
Kagome tried to hold herself away from Inuyasha's back as she settled there, but as he stood Inuyasha tossed his shoulders causing her to fall forward and grab him around the neck in order not to fall off.  
  
Wrapping his hands around her knees Inuyasha grinned as he felt her press against his back. Without warning he leapt into the trees causing Kagome to cry out and cling to him.  
  
Inuyasha bounded though the trees thinking about what had happened in the clearing. 'What the hell was I thinking? I don't even know this girl. And why do I feel so protective of her!' he mused distracted by the warm chest pressed against his back.  
  
Kagome was leaning against him her head resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped thinking about earlier as he sped along the path to the village. Most of his attention was on Kagome's breath as it fluttered across his neck. About an hour into their travel Inuyasha began to notice Kagome's breathing slowly and deepen.  
  
'She must be exhausted. I should have let her sleep longer in the cave.' Shaking his head Inuyasha angrily tried to banish the protective thoughts running though it. 'I DO NOT care about this woman. I'm just taking her to Kaede so she can take these dammed beads off.'  
  
Muttering loudly Inuyasha leapt higher into the surrounding trees. Landing roughly in the branches of a ancient pine he felt Kagome start to wake up. Shifting her slightly Inuyasha bounded into the next tree; lengthening his stride he set his pace so that the rhythm of his leaps remained smooth.  
  
Above them Miroku watched from the back of Kirara as Inuyasha sped through the forest with a sleeping Kagome on his back. Shaking his head Miroku wondered what was happening to his grumpy friend. Inuyasha never warmed up to anyone as quickly as he seemed to be with the mysterious Kagome. 'Kami he isn't very warm to me, and I've known him for 4 years!' he thought.  
  
Miroku's musings were interrupted when Sango nudged him and pointed ahead of them. Kaede's village was visible though the dense forest. Frowning Miroku peered closer at the village noticing the blue glow of a barrier surrounding the settlement.  
  
As they neared the shimmering blister of blue energy, Kirara descended to land beside Inuyasha who now held Kagome in his arms. Beside them Kouga slid to a halt kicking up a plume of dust along his trail.  
  
Dust swirling around his head Inuyasha glared over at Kouga, covering Kagome's face with the sleeve of his haori.  
  
"If you wake her up I'll thrash you." He warned quietly as Sesshomaru landed silently behind him.  
  
"I doubt the woman will wake, brother." Sesshomaru stated making Inuyasha tense. "Her injures have drained what little energy she had left."  
  
"Well then let's get her Kaede so she can heal her!" Inuyasha growled glaring at the barrier before them.  
  
Slowly the barrier dissolved, revealing a weary looking Kaede leaning on her bow.  
  
"What do ye want Inuyasha?" the old woman asked peering at the bundle in his arms with her good eye. "I could hear yer bickering from my hut."  
  
"Kaede, we have a young Miko who has been severely injured. Can you help her?"  
  
Miroku asked walking over to the aged Miko, allowing her to lean on his arm.  
  
"A Miko you say? Well let me see her boy, I can't help the girl if ye keep her all bundled in yer arms Inuyasha." Walking closer Kaede looked at the face of the woman held in the hanyou's arms.  
  
Stumbling back from the pair Kaede looked up at the young inu and back down at the woman in his arms, her face white and drawn.  
  
"What! Can't you heal her?" Inuyasha asked glancing worriedly down at Kagome.  
  
Miroku held Kaede by the shoulders keeping her from collapsing.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong Kaede-sama?" he asked worried about the Miko.  
  
"Kikyo." the old Miko murmured.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Inuyasha snapping his head up, as Kagome stirred in his arms.  
  
I'm sorry this chap. is all that steamy but HEY she just watched her fiancé die in front of her yesterday, not even meeting your soul mate can ease that kind of pain in a day. OK well I promise to TRY to update sooner OK. Oh and THANKYOU so much for all the review they made me happy. 


	6. Twilight of Power

Chapter 6  
  
Dissclamer: not a owner of Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Ok ok I'm sorry I took forever to update. HEY it takes a lot of work to move to the other side of the world. ;p At this moment (editing) I'm about 2 hours from Tokyo, FINALY! This is the first opportunity I've had to do anything to my story so I hope you like it and remember if you kill me I can't write another chapter. Ok read and review please and remember I'm not sure how long it will take me to get set up in Japan with internet and all so please be patient with me if you are you may get multiple chappys by the time I'm online. LOVE you all. Amyfushigiyugi this is for you (stop nagging me now ok) Kisses.  
  
Chapter 6 Twilight of Power(bad title I know)  
  
Kikyo!? What the hell are you talking about toshiyori baba! Kikyo is dead! Inuyasha bellowed at the old Miko leaning against Miroku.  
  
Unconsciously gripping Kagome tighter to his chest he stalked over to the woman and leaned down, face drawn in anger he hissed at Kaede, "This is Kagome...NOT Kikyo."  
  
"I care not what her name is now Inuyasha, but her aura shines with the same light and the feel of my older sister dead these fifty years."  
  
"Shut up you old hag! And let us into the village, KAGOME needs to be healed!" he bellowed, pacing in front of the shimmering barrier blocking him from the village.  
  
Behind him Kouga leaned against a nearby tree his eyes following the irritated hanyou as the mutt continued to clutch the girl to his chest. Sango rushed over to her friend worried that Kagome would be crushed if Inuyasha didn't relax.  
  
Amused by his half brothers actions Sesshomaru watched silently from the side of the group.  
  
Shrugging Sango's hand off his shoulder for the fifth time Inuyasha tuned on the Miko still clinging to a worried looking Miroku. "Let us in the barrier or I swear....." a small hand cupped his cheek killing the words unsaid on his lips.  
  
Looking at the small form in his arms, golden eyes locked with deep blue as she blinked sleepily up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she mumbled up at him running her thumb lightly over his cheek bone. Noticing a blue glow to her right she glanced over at it. Tilting her head to the side Kagome stared at the shimmering surface as she watched trees waver and warp in odd patterns behind the curve.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Looking back at Inuyasha she patted his face again. "It will be Ok 'uyasha?" she slurred. At his nod she sighed slightly before snuggling closer into him and falling quickly back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl, exhausted after such a short interaction drifted off in his arms again. As she slid into sleep her hand slowly dropped down to rest against his neck, and she turned her face into his chest.  
  
Sesshomaru was silent while Inuyasha talked to the fragile looking woman in his arms. As the woman again succumbed to sleep he walked over to the curve of the barrier erected by the aging Miko.  
  
Looking over at Inuyasha he coldly stated. "Let us continue to the village, This Sesshomaru grows weary of standing idle in the woods."  
  
Without a backwards glace he calmly walked though the barrier. At his touch the shinning wall shattered in a rain of dazzling blue sparks.  
  
Shielding Kagome from the harmless specks of dissipating Miko energy Inuyasha glared at his brother's retreating back. At the sound of grumbled curses he glanced over to the old Miko now standing on her own near Miroku and Sango. She too was staring off after the retreating youkai.  
  
"Dam taiyoukai ...flaunting their power" he could hear as she began to hobble after the western lord.  
  
A hand clasped his shoulder as he stood watching the pair walk off toward the village. Tuning his head Inuyasha watched Kouga reach down and push a lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear from where it had fallen across her face.  
  
Repressing the urge to bite the intruding hand Inuyasha looked back up to Kouga as he began to speak.  
  
"I think we should follow them dog face, it appears that Kagome's injuries are more severe than we first believed."  
  
Tearing his eyes form the wolf prince Inuyasha looked down at the girl. Her pale skin had an odd blue cast to it and dark circles where growing under her eyes.  
  
Startled Inuyasha glanced back at Kouga, "You grab Kaede and meet me at her hut." On the same breath he dashed off blurring past the laboring Miko and his sauntering brother as he headed for the baba's hut.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as Kouga ducked under the matt hanging in the doorway of Kaede's hut. The wolf deposited a grumbling yammering bundle that turned and whacked him across the head as soon as its feet hit the ground.  
  
"I can still walk ye cur! Ye nearly gave this old woman a heart attack...picking me up... even a word...no manners." she muttered as she turned to regard the hanyou kneeling at her fire pit.  
  
He was poking the logs burning there, prodding them into life as he clutched the sleeping girl in his other arm. Quirking a silent brow at the normally aloof hanyou's behavior she hobbled towards the pair.  
  
At the muffled 'ompf' Inuyasha looked up again. Kaede was stepping onto the raised living area of the hut. He could hear her aged bones creek as she rummaged around in one of her many trunks.  
  
Watching her pull various vials and pouches out of the wooden containers Inuyasha resettled Kagome in his lap satisfied with the warmth radiating from the sunken fire pit located in a cut out section of floor in the center of the old Miko's hut.  
  
Kaede settled on her knees arranging her ingredients around her. Ignoring the inu impatiently cradling the injured girl before her she glanced around her.  
  
She gestured to Sango who had just entered the hut, "Girl, bring me that bowl there by the door and you, Wolf, fetch me some water from the second spring on the north trail."  
  
Sango hid a grin as Kouga who had been leaning against the wall near the door pretending to ignore the inhabitants grumbled his way down the path.  
  
Setting the bowl down at the Miko's side Sango sat near the back of the hut next to the folded sleeping mats.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha let me examine yer prize while we wait on Kouga." Kaede told the hanyou noticing how he again tightened his hold on the woman before eyeing her suspiciously. "If you want me to heal her boy ye have to let me see her. I can't treat what I can't even touch."  
  
Growling Inuyasha rearranged Kagome in his lap to allow Kaede to see her. Rolling her eyes Kaede began to examine the girl noticing a multitude of cuts, scrapes, and swollen bruises.  
  
"Oh child what happed to ye?" she questioned softly, as she began to feel around Kagome's arms and legs checking for broken bones. Kouga stepped back into the hut and placed a full bucket of water next to the Miko, followed by Miroku who went straight over to Sango and sat down.  
  
Eyeing the houshi suspiciously Sango scooted away from him towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaede's swift intake of breath and Kagome's unconscious whimper drew Sango's attention away from the motives of Miroku and she swung her head quickly back to the woman.  
  
Kaede was gently pressing her fingers to Kagome's abdomen checking for any swelling.  
  
At Kagome's whimper Inuyasha swung her back into his arms and glared at the Miko. "What did you do to her?"  
  
Ignoring the glaring youkai Kaede turned to Miroku and Sango. "You lay out all the sleeping mats right here and you put some water on the fire to boil." She barked jabbing her finger in directions.  
  
Shuffling though the various herbs and roots carefully arranged in her pouches and boxes the Miko selected various items and gestured again to Sango, "Put this in now and when the water boils add both of these at the same time."  
  
Turning to Miroku she nodded her approval and swung back to the still glaring Inuyasha. "Put her down on the mats Inuyasha." At his instant withdrawal Kaede suddenly grabbed fists full of his hair on either side of his face and yanked him closer.  
  
"If you don't trust me to tend to her then why bring her here?" Waiting a moment Kaede spoke again, "She is going to die if you don't let me treat her."  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She's bleeding on the inside. If I don't use my powers within the next couple of minutes she may die."  
  
Inuyasha scuttled on his knees over to the mats and lay Kagome gently down. Carefully arranging her on the mat Inuyasha moved around to the other side and glared back up at the Miko. "Well majo! Heal her already!"  
  
Glaring at the inu Kaede turned to the now boiling pot of herbs. Scooping up a clay cup she carefully dipped a generous portion of the concoction into the vessel.  
  
Moving back to Kagome and Inuyasha she handed him the liquid, "Blow on that." She demanded "Call me a witch again and I'll purify you." She muttered as the hanyou obediently blew on the steaming liquid.  
  
Kneeling beside Kagome, Kaede held her hands above the woman. As her hands hovered an inch above the girl's abdomen she focused her inner sight on the swirling forces that surrounded every living being.  
  
What she found as she sorted past all the powerful and brilliant fields of those present in the hut caused her to fumble back away from the woman. Blinking rapidly Kaede shooed the helping hands righting her, and adjusted her focus so as not to blind herself again.  
  
The woman lying on the floor of her hut shone with a brilliant swirling pattern of purple and white light that ebbed and flowed around her small frame. Looking back at Inuyasha, Kaede bit her lip as she watched him brush a strand of hair that had again fallen across Kagome's face, behind her ear.  
  
Even though Kaede hadn't seen this pattern since her childhood lessons she instantly recognized the aura of her sister Kikyo.  
  
"BAKA Miko!" Inuyasha's irritated voice penetrated her light trance. "Heal her already; are you nodding off over there?"  
  
"If ye wish to heal her yourself go right ahead Inuyasha." Kaede mumbled sinking deeper into her trance as Miroku and Sango grabbed the hanyou by the shoulders preventing him from lunging over Kagome at her.  
  
A thin smile graced her lips as she plucked the now cool earthen cup from Inuyasha's hand. Kaede tilted Kagome's head and gently urged the concoction down her throat.  
  
Laying the woman back down she watched as the liquid began to take effect. To her eyes the liquid slowly curled though Kagome, a vivid green flow of water moving among the woman's bright aura. When the green liquid reached an area of darkness it would pool around the wound.  
  
Focusing her Miko abilities on the areas where the liquid pooled Kaede fed tiny amounts of energy into Kagome hooking the brilliant white and purple bands of power present in the woman's body.  
  
Connecting Kagome's power to her own golden glow Kaede wrapped the now green colored wounds in a cocoon of gold and purple. Withdrawing her own power from the mix Kaede watched carefully making sure that Kagome's power stayed even and smooth around the wound.  
  
Satisfied that the girl could control the flow of power needed to heal her internal bleeding, Kaede moved on to the next pool of swirling green. Repeating the posses several times Kaede slowly taught Kagome's power how to repair and heal her own body.  
  
The hut was silent as the group of friends watched the aged Miko kneeling beside Kagome. Kaede's wrinkled, age spotted hands hovered just above Kagome's abdomen and the group could all sense the power radiating off the pair.  
  
Sango huddled near Miroku drawing comfort from the monk's warm presence. Kouga arched an eyebrow at the pair amazed the monk had yet to grope the taijiya.  
  
Glancing back at Inuyasha, he watched as the hanyou leaned against the side wall trying for the entire world to look like he was sleeping. Hiding a laugh by coughing into his hand Kouga sat near the door and grinned at Inuyasha when the hanyou's eyes snapped open at the sound.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the wolf youkai as Kouga slid to the floor. Looking back at Kagome he watched as Kaede's gnarled hands began to shake and then suddenly the old woman toppled backwards.  
  
Behind her the fire flared brightly sending crackling flames jumping around the pot still hung above it. Instantly Inuyasha jumped between the Miko and Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you heal her?" he demanded scowling at the old woman struggling to right herself while fending off the helping hands of Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Heal her? Kami Inuyasha she practically threw me across the room in excitement when she realized she could heal herself."  
  
"Heal herself?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head to the side and turning to regard the still unconscious Kagome. "Then why isn't she awake yet?!" the hanyou raged turning back to the Miko now sitting facing the fire.  
  
"I used her own power to heal her and to teach her. She's tired Inuyasha. She may have all the power of Kikyo but she remembers nothing of my sisters training."  
  
As the words fell from her lips Inuyasha shot up from the floor and towered over the Miko. Fists clenched he glared down at Kaede shaking silently for a moment before in a blur of red and silver he was gone.  
  
The mat covering the door swung as the group slowly tore their eyes off the dangling bamboo and looked questioningly at Kaede.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with dog-face?" Kouga asked.  
  
A/N: Ok well that wasn't the best of chapters but hey I'm stressed. I'm here in Japan and I'm getting settled but OMG I'm busy. (I'm teaching English) I'm not sure when I'll get this up so gomen nasai. Please still review and wish me luck here. I'll get new chappies up when ever I have time and I'm not so tiered I pass out as soon as I come home. 'Orion PS(many weeks after writing this chapter) there are 3 more after this that I'm uploading with it so I hope you don't all hate me for the wait. 


	7. Twilight of Sorrow

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Ok let me just say this now I do not own Inuyasha I just make this stuff up for fun and that's it :-x ::Walks off dragging an unconscious Inuyasha behind her::  
  
A/N Well just to get it over with I'm sorry the quality of my writing is off lately I think it's the stress but writing helps me relax so here it is under par and all. As a warning Kaede's little flashback/memory sequence is very void of detail because HELLO these are 58 year old memories for her and she was a little girl when they happened too. So there Ha I said it now read it and REVIEW please it boosts my ego and I need ego boosters LOL, kisses bye bye PS: No complaining about my making Kikiyo kind of fickle because I hate her and this is as nice as I can write her...and she is NOT coming back to life in this fic ever.  
  
Chapter 7 Twilight of Sorrow  
  
Kaede sighed sadly as she drew her eyes away from the swinging door. The crackling fire danced before her as she stared silently at its heart. Faded memories flowed over her exposing old nearly forgotten wounds.  
  
A snapping log brought with it the sound of remembered mourning as a small girl knelt before a blazing prier weeping. Loss and pain consumed the tiny form as she crouched in the dirt.  
  
She was alone...forever alone with no family and only partially trained. The burden of her new found position of village Miko held her to the damp earth as the ashes of her mentor...her teacher...her sister and only family softly drifted down on her.  
  
Staring up at the flaming alter where her sister's body was being consumed Kaede was startled when a hand wiped a tear from her fire warmed cheek. "Kaede sama what's wrong?"  
  
Blinking the little girl looked around, finding no one she turned back to the prier, quickly being consumed by an ever shrinking fire. "Kaede sama are you ok?"  
  
Shaking her head Kaede looked at the small cooking fire in front of her. Confused she glared quizzically at the small black pot hanging above the softly snapping flames. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her confusion as she glanced to her left.  
  
Miroku steadied the aged Miko as she slowly came back to her self, when the glassy look of pain faded from Kaede's eyes he asked again, "Kaede sama are you ok?" Kaede blinked owlishly at the monk and then shook her head slightly.  
  
"Aye aye Miroku I'm fine thank ye." She whispered and turned to regard the small group gathered in her small hut. Miroku was settling himself next to Sango who eyed him carefully before turning her attention back to Kaede.  
  
Kouga had moved from his place by the door and was now sitting in a position of guard over the still sleeping Kagome. Kaede arched an eyebrow as she watched the wolf youkai gently lean forward and dab the sweat off the sleeping woman's brow.  
  
She was even more surprised to see the western lord Sesshomaru sitting cross legged and eyes closed, in the spot recently vacated by Kouga. "Kaede sama, why do you call Kagome, Kikiyo?" the taijiya Sango asked softly.  
  
With a sigh the old Miko looked back into the fire and focused on memories from over 50 years ago.  
  
"Kikiyo was my older sister, she was a very powerful Miko who protected this village and guarded the Shikon no Tama."  
  
The mention of the shikon no tama brought a choir of gasps from the group and a silent nod from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kaede sama where is the shikon no tama now?" Miroku asked raising to his knees and griping his right hand tightly around the sutra beads that were ever present around that wrist and hand.  
  
"Do you have it here? Does your sister still have it? Where is she?"  
  
"Miroku calm your self." The Miko quietly soothed, as Sango placed her hand on the monks shoulder comforting the agitated houshi. "If I had the shikon no tama I would have given it to yer group long ago.  
  
To your question of whether my sister still has it. Yes and no. Before my sister died of the wounds she told me Inuyasha had inflicted upon her she instructed me to burn the shikon no tama with her.  
  
She wanted to take the Jewel with her to the other world to that no other youkai would ever be able to use it like Inuyasha had wanted to."  
  
"You destroyed the Jewel?!"  
  
"Inuyasha killed your sister?"  
  
"You said yes and no."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kouga all said at the same time. Blinking at their anxious faces Kaede sighed deeply. "No, No and yes." At there confused looks Kaede chuckled sadly.  
  
"Miroku the jewel is in this world again and now that it is Naraku will be more intent than ever to find it. Inuyasha was not the one who killed my sister although for nearly 20 years that is what I believed.  
  
Naraku was behind Kikiyo's death and Inuyasha's sealing in his quest for the Jewel. The Jewel was destroyed with my sister's body allowing her to fulfill her duty and keep it from evil even at the cost of her own life, but as I said it is now in this world again.  
  
I felt the presence of the jewel late last night during the storm, which is why I erected the barrier."  
  
"We found Kagome after that storm!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"Yes? Well I would believe considering she is the reincarnation of my sister she will be closely tied to the shikon no tama. My sister was given the task of protecting the jewel because of her power.  
  
Kagome has that same power and something more. I can feel her power even now and to my other sight she shines like the morning sun."  
  
"Kaede, you said Kikiyo told you Inuyasha was the one how killed her. Why?" Kouga asked.  
  
Looking back at the youkai Kaede watched for a moment as the wolf gently folded a warm blanked around the sleeping Kagome. "Aye well that is a bit of a story. Kikiyo was duty bound first to this village and second to be the protector of the Shikon no Tama, but she was very young for her position and like all young girls she longed for love." Kaede began.  
  
"She befriended Inuyasha when he began stalking the village looking for the shikon no tama he wanted its power to turn himself into a full youkai." At her comment Sesshomaru sniffed quietly.  
  
Looking over at the western lord Kaede continued. "Why she didn't kill him like so many other youkai before him I've never been able to tell."  
  
"Probably because she could tell Inuyasha was not truly evil." Miroku offered.  
  
"Perhaps, but in any case as the seasons passed they spent more and more time together. Inuyasha even began helping my sister defend the village from the youkai the came hunting the Jewel.  
  
Then in the winter Inuyasha disappeared without a word. My sister was heart broken, she wandered around the village for weeks unresponsive only coming to life when an youkai attacked.  
  
At that time she would become infuriated and her aura could be seen by all around her flickering with red and blue flames. The entire village was worried about her being consumed by her sorrow for the loss of Inuyasha.  
  
One night during an attack she was so controlled by her rage and lust for the kill that she failed to notice a small group of youkai that slipped past her. They killed three children, and had me and a group of my friends surrounded.  
  
She was too far away to reach us in time and she had long given up her bow in favor of fighting youkai with her bare hands. Just before the youkai attacked a man on a black horse thundered out of the forest.  
  
He rode straight at us and in a flash of light drew his katana and killed the youkai. Kikiyo rushed to us and as she gathered us into her arms the man lifted the bodies of the three slain children and offered to help dig their graves.  
  
My sister was devastated by their loss and gratefully accepted his help. As the man was digging the children's graves he asked my sister where the warriors of the village where and why they hadn't helped her in the fight against the youkai.  
  
I immediately jumped to my sister's defense telling the man that there were no warriors in our farming village and that my sister was the greatest Miko in the world and able to defend us all by herself.  
  
Upon hearing that, he offered to stay though the winter and help protect the village. Kikiyo accepted his help and the man moved into our hut.  
  
During the rest of the winter the man helped to defend he village and slowly brought a smile back to my sister's face. He would bring her small tied bundles of ever green or a package of nuts, even a eagle feather which he braded into her hair.  
  
Though out the winter the man courted my sister, he took her on walks and even traveled to a larger village to buy her a bolt of kimono cloth. Slowly Kikiyo began to forget about Inuyasha and to believe that her love for a hanyou was wrong as a Miko.  
  
Occasionally I would hear the two of them talking and the man would always subtly hint at the possibility that Inuyasha may have lain glamour my sister into loving him. Slowly my sister's sadness over Inuyasha's absence turned to hate. As a child I never understood what he meant all I knew was that Inuyasha had made my sister cry and this man made her smile.  
  
With the first bouquet of spring flowers the man asked my sister for her hand in marriage and offered to be her partner for life against the youkai. Kikiyo accepted his proposal and just as the two embraced Inuyasha landed in the clearing before our hut.  
  
Seeing the two of them Inuyasha became enraged and began ranting about Kikiyo sending him on a quest, and how could her love which she had pledged to be undying not even last the 4 months that he had been searching for her dowry?  
  
The man pushed my sister behind him sword drawn, when Inuyasha had appeared and as the hanyou paused too enraged to continue he began to threaten the inu. Telling him that a Miko would never marry a hanyou and how he had misinterpreted the kindness of my sister's heart in letting such a cur live, as love.  
  
Then he told him to leave the village unless he wanted to die. At that Inuyasha advanced on the man ready to tear his throat out, but Kikiyo stepped in front of him and told him to leave.  
  
I remember the pain in his eyes as Inuyasha turned to leave they looked just like Kikiyo's had before the man had come that winter. Then he bounded into the trees and disappeared again.  
  
Later that week, my sister received a note form Inuyasha asking her to meet him in the forest so that he could say his goodbyes. She was gone less than an hour when suddenly Inuyasha appeared and attacked the village.  
  
He destroyed the temple where the jewel was kept and was racing out of the village with the jewel when Kikiyo returned and with her arrow she sealed him to the god tree.  
  
The last thing I saw in his eyes before they closed was betrayal as he looked at Kikiyo for the last time. As the village and I rushed to her side Kikiyo collapsed in to her fiancé's arms.  
  
She was bleeding from a massive wound in her side, the man yelled at her to use the jewel to heal herself. She refused and he began to grow angry telling her that the hanyou deserved to die for what he had done to her and that she needed to heal herself.  
  
With her final words Kikiyo denounced her fiancé and demanded that the shikon no tama be burned with her body. As she died in his arms the man growled in disgust and dropped her body to the ground calling her weak for dieing when she had the power to prevent it and walked off." With a sigh Kaede wiped the tears that had began to flow down her face.  
  
"That night we sent my sister to the heavens along with the shikon no tama. I haven't seen the man since and I hope he never returns to this village" she continued glancing back at the slumbering Kagome.  
  
"Kaede-sama, why have you not mentioned this man's name?" Miroku questioned quietly fearing he knew the answer(can anyone guess).  
  
"Miroku houshi the man was Naraku. I found out many years latter that it was Naruaku disguised as Inuyasha that sent the note to my sister and it was he who wounded her so viciously that day in the forest.  
  
He wanted her to believe that her first love had tried to kill her and that his only reason for wooing her was to put her off guard long enough to steal the shikon no tama. He wanted her to hate Inuyasha.  
  
It was also Naraku who came to Inuyasha in the form of my sister and gave him a test of his love as a quest to find many precious items of power as a dowry for her hand in marriage."  
  
"But Inuyasha wasn't dead, I mean he's alive now." Sango burst out, confused by the twisting events in her friends' pasts.  
  
"Yes he is alive now. Kikiyo only sealed him with her arrow instead of purifying him. I believe deep in her heart she still loved him and her subconscious knew that there was something wrong about what was happening.  
  
Eight years ago the arrow that pinned the hanyou to the God tree vanished and Inuyasha was released. He came stumbling into the village and collapsed on my door step looking for Kikiyo.  
  
As I was treating his fever I told him all that I had learned over the last 50 years about Naraku and how he had manipulated the lovers for his own gain. That is when Inuyasha vowed revenge on Naraku and took up his journey to find the demon."  
  
As Kaede finished her story the group became very quiet for a while as thoughts of the past consumed them. They were saddened by the events surrounding the Miko and their hanyou friend.  
  
From his place by the door Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha walk away form the hut as the old Miko grew silent. Shaking his head silently at his brother's actions the western lord noticed the girl Kagome close her eyes as a tear slid down her face and into her midnight hair.  
  
Amused that the woman had been awake unknown to the group throughout the story Sesshomaru wondered what she was thinking about her pervious incarnation.  
  
A/N: Well?????? What do ya think? Hum? Tell me tell me! And don't start on my spelling ok deal with it if the spell check doesn't catch it I probably won't when I proof read and YES I do proof read I'm just dyslexic (a little). Runs and gets a confused looking Miroku to defend her from mean people, like those who throw hissy-fits over miss spelled words. MY GOD people get a life. Helpful comments are welcome but chewing me out for miss spelling something in Japanese which by the way aren't always in the dictionary (I LOOKED and also have multiple ways of being spelled when put into English) or in the translation program I now have is outrageous. If you haven't noticed I don't spell that well in ENGLISH and I have warned everyone about it a number of times. 


	8. Night of Longing

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Tossing stuff out of filing cabinet muttering... "Birth certificate, medical records, college diploma... DAM IT no deed to Inuyasha!"  
  
A/N Tra la la la la la.......this chapter did have an out-line but it sort of never got to even the first item on it sooooooo..... um well I guess its filler. But Its GOOD filler and the story needed a place for a certain pair of characters to show up so there you go hint hint. ( I changed my mind it isn't filler it was just an unexpected extra chapter I wasn't planning on and I like it cuz it adds stuff and it felt good to sit down and write a chapter in a night so here u go. AGGG now I have to proof read it grrr.  
  
Chapter 8 Night of Longing  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as the elderly woman near the fire finished her story. She had awoken from glimmering dreams of twining colored lights to find herself in a small dark room filled with a smoky herbal sent that had taken the place of the calming loamy evergreen that she had clung to so fiercely since her world had shattered.  
  
Its absence caused her heart to pound loudly in her ears until a raspy droning, penetrated her panic. The droning slowly sorted it's self out and she listened to the voice of an old woman, she dare not turn her head to see, tell the story of Inuyasha's love and sorrow.  
  
A silent tear slid unnoticed down her face with the end of the tale and she longed to take the gruff dog eared man into her arms.  
  
Kagome slowly drifted back to sleep as she thought about Kikiyo and wondered if the woman really was an earlier incarnation of her self.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly away from the hut as Kaede-baba finished her tale of events 58 years ago sadness reflecting in his eyes.  
  
He had searched for Kikiyo's dowry for months thinking only of the life they would live after they were married. He'd decided to accept her offer to use the Shikon no Tama and become a human.  
  
With the Shikon no Tama gone Kikiyo would be free to take a husband and as a human he would be able to live his life happily with Kikiyo knowing that he would not watch his love grow old and die without him.  
  
The pain and anger he felt upon his return, finding his love in the arms of another man had torn jagged bleeding holes in his heart.  
  
When Kikiyo found him sulking in his forest later that week he had listened to her proposal, as hope again bloomed in his heart.  
  
The woman he still loved, told him that she had thought that he had abandoned her and that she truly did still love him and wanted to leave the village with him.  
  
She suggested that he should go back and get the shikon no tama from the village and that they would use it to transform him effectively destroying the jewel.  
  
They then could start their life over in a new place. Elated he had stormed into the village and snatched the jewel thinking only of his love waiting for him with deep in the forest and how with her sister Kaede the three of them would be happy and together.  
  
He had just reached the God tree at the border of his forest on his return to Kikiyo when he felt a searing pain enter his chest jerking him to the side and back.  
  
Glancing down he watched as the purple light faded from Kikiyo's arrow, where it protruded out of his left shoulder. Raising pain filled eyes to the woman who had twice betrayed him he could only see a look of hatred on her once beautiful face before the lonely darkness wrapped around him.  
  
Shaking his head Inuyasha grunted and leapt away from the village traveling quickly though the twilight shrouded trees towards his forest. Lunging high into the darkening sky he glanced down and realized he was sailing over the small clearing around the God tree.  
  
Adjusting his angle slightly he lightly came to rest near the great tree's massive roots. Glaring at the pale scar still visible in the dark bark of the tree Inuyasha slowly paced over to the tree.  
  
Stepping up among the swelling roots he reached up and traced the outline of his 50 year prison. Staring at the intricate pattern of bark surrounding the depression, the image of Kagome's face suddenly swam before him. Her head was bowed and as he watched she slowly reached her hand out to the tree.  
  
Shaking his head Inuyasha 'fehed' and jumped quickly away from the ground only to come to rest in the branches of the God tree.  
  
Staring up into the now darkened sky Inuyasha watched the first stars of night spring to light as he thought again about the woman he had found in the destruction of his forest and wondered what her connection to Kikiyo truly was.  
  
He had to admit she did resemble the dead Miko but only superficially. From what he had seen of the woman she acted nothing like Kikiyo.  
  
Growling loudly Inuyasha quickly banished the idea that his protectiveness for Kagome was due solely to her previous incarnation and their relationship as the thought floated across his mind.  
  
The inu slowly fell asleep with the image of Kagome lying silently in his arms.  
  
Kouga quietly dabbed a cool cloth over the forehead of the slumbering Kagome as Miroku went flying across the hut a huge red welt forming on his face.  
  
A shrill 'Houshi Hentia!' still ringing in his ears. Rolling his eyes Kouga turned and watched Sesshomaru rise from the floor and walk out of the hut.  
  
"Miroku hand me that container on your head please." Kaede asked as she too rolled her eyes at the never ending antics of the monk and taijiya. Why the two refused to admit their feeling for one another she never could understand.  
  
Accepting her crock from a grinning Miroku, Kaede reached behind her and placed her preparation basket in front of her. Dipping her hand into the crock she portioned out four piles of ground wheat.  
  
Adding a little water she began to knead each pile of dough in turn until she had five small dumplings. Turning to Sango she asked, "Would ye please put a measure of the rice from the green basket behind ye on to cook?" at the woman's nod Kaede plopped the dumplings into the still simmering herb filled water hanging over her fire.  
  
"Isn't that the medicine you gave Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yes it is and from the looks of yer group ye could all do with a bit of it in yer systems." She told the wolf youkai as she glanced back over the group and reassessed their wounds.  
  
Nothing looked more serious than the already healing puncture wounds on Kouga's back. That even the more resilient youkai had been limping when they had entered the village made her wonder briefly if they had been caught out in the storm that had produced the woman slumbering on a pile of her sleeping mats.  
  
Turning the dumplings over with her cooking hashi she looked over to Sango and asked, "How close is the rice?"  
  
"Not very Kaede-sama I think we may have to wait to eat it after the dumplings."  
  
"No worry child these dumplings take quite a while to cook. Miroku," she called startling the monk with his hand mid way to Sango's bottom once again. After his hand stopped twitching she continued.  
  
"Hand me the dikon behind you on the top shelf and three of those carrots. Taking a knife to the roots she slowly added them to the pot of dumplings and swung the pot till it was no longer directly over the flames.  
  
As the meal continued to cook the group rearranged themselves around the hut settling down for the evening. Sango moved to the opposite side of the hut from Miroku after cracking him over the skull with hiraikotau for the third time that night.  
  
She was now resting against Kirara's flank. Miroku sat tending the rice with a still red hand print on his right cheek and three large goose eggs gracing his crown.  
  
Kouga continued to sit near Kagome leaning against the wall he listened to the conversations in the hut while keeping half his attention to the activities of the village around them.  
  
He knew Sesshomaru was wandering somewhere in the village, but he had no idea where Inuyasha could have gone off to. He was quite surprised the hanyou hadn't shown back up to guard his Miko foundling.  
  
Sesshomaru strode silently through the village easily following his brothers sent. The humans in the village wisely gave him wide breadth as he passed not wanting to draw the attention of the emotionless youkai passing though their village.  
  
As he was passing the last hut where it squatted in the very shadows of his brother's forest Sesshomaru was attacked by a small blur of pink and yellow that attached its self to his leg and began yammering at a speed nearly impossible to understand.  
  
The villagers gawked as they watched the taiyoukai lord stand motionless and regard the girl attached to his leg with cool indifference. Amazed that the child had not been instantly killed they quickly scuttled away form the unusual scene.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama Sesshomaru-sama Rin has missed you. Did you bring Rin a present? Where have you been for so long leaving Rin with only Jakken for company? Jakken is not very fun to play with Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Repressing a sigh the western lord looked down at the 13 year old girl still attached to his leg and then glanced at the door of the darkened hut to see his retainer Jakken slide to a halt.  
  
The green toad youkai had a fish in one hand, a scaling knife in the other and was covered in shining scales. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakken yelled and fell to the ground in a deep bow.  
  
Scowling back up at the girl, now jumping up and down around his lord Jakken scolded, "Rin you are much too old to act like a child. Show your respect to Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
At the deadly look from Sesshomaru Jakken eeped and lowered his head to the ground once more.  
  
"Rin this Sesshomaru had business to attend to." He told the girl as she held on to his kimono and leaned back on her heels. As she swung back and forth from him, a vision of a much smaller Rin hanging from that same arm flashed before his eyes almost making him smile.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama look at what Kaede-sama taught me to do." Rin squealed and suddenly released his clothing. Stumbling back the girl clenched her eyes tightly shut in concentration.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as a dim aura began to flicker around the girl. Frowning at the white and pink aura Sesshomaru wondered why it seemed so familiar. Before he could pinpoint the feeling Rin lost her concentration and the glow vanished into the night air.  
  
Rin raised shinning eyes to her idol and noticed a particularly deep frown on his stoic face. "Is Sesshomaru-sama mad at Rin? Kaede-sama told Rin that she could become a powerful Miko and be able to defeat youkai. Rin thought that if she became strong Sesshomaru-sama would let Rin travel with him." She blurted out in a stumbling rush as tears began to sting her eyes.  
  
Blinking down as his charge Sesshomaru shook his head once. "No Rin this Sesshomaru is not angry with you, but you will need many years of training to be able to journey with me. You must learn to keep you eyes open when you draw on your powers first. You would not be able to see an enemy attacking you with your eyes closed."  
  
Turning to the hut where his ward was staying under the care of Jakken Sesshomaru looked around and noticed the raised wooden sleeping area was spotless and a small nearly smokeless fire was burning low in the depressed portion cut out of the floor.  
  
As he stepped into the hut Jakken rushed in behind him quickly dunked the fish he was still clutching into a bucket of water and then scrambled over to the fire.  
  
There he began to dip the fish in a mixture of crumbs and herbs and carefully placed it into the pan set on a grate that stood on iron legs above the small flame.  
  
Tuning back to his lord Jakken bowed low again and asked, "Does Sesshomaru- sama grace us this meal with his presences?"  
  
Trying hard not to roll his eyes at his retainer's formal speech Sesshomaru turned and walked back out of the hut followed by Rin once more clinging to his clothing and a scrambling Jakken.  
  
"This Sesshomaru does not require human fodder. I will be in this village for the next few days. You will see me again Rin now go and eat before Jakken burns the fish."  
  
At his words Jakken rushed back into the hut and Rin looked at him with doe eyes. "I will see you tomorrow Rin." He said and walked off into the forest. Sesshomaru took to the tree tops when he heard Rin retreat into her hut behind him.  
  
Thinking about his ward's new training he laughed humorlessly and said to the surrounding forest, "It seems as though you are no longer the only on with a Miko now little brother."  
  
Inuyasha was dreaming, before him Kagome floated cocooned in her shimmering aura of purple and white. He watched dark tendrils of inky black began to creep their way towards her.  
  
As the vine like black energy advanced menacingly on Kagome, Inuyasha tried to jump to her defense.  
  
He couldn't move!  
  
Yelling a warning to the girl who floated unaware eyes closed he found that he had no voice. Anger flooded over him as he hung helplessly in the void of his dream watching the vines wrap around Kagome and slowly sink themselves into her aura.  
  
Breaking though her protective light the midnight tendrils curled around Kagome's body. As each intruding vine touched her skin Inuyasha could see Kagome flinch away from the contact.  
  
Slowly Kagome was covered in dark vines that wrapped around her body, they coiled around her legs and arms and when a thick vine wrapped its self around her neck Inuyasha heard her cry out in fear.  
  
Struggling against the force holding him motionless his eyes began to bleed red and he snarled into the void fighting to reach Kagome as she arched her back in pain crying out again when the vines began to tighten their hold on her.  
  
Around her Inuyasha could see her aura began to flicker and fade. Rage consumed his mind and Inuyasha lengthened his claws and bared his fangs. With enormous energy he broke the spell holding him motionless and raced to Kagome fist drawn back ready to rend the vines threatening 'HIS' Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's claws shone in an arch as he swung his arm towards the vines. Suddenly his wrist was trapped in an iron tight grip and he felt his body lift into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!" said an emotionless voice directly in his ear. With a start Inuyasha opened his eyes, and found he was staring into Sesshomaru's golden eyes from only an inch away.  
  
"What the...?!" he exclaimed dashing his head around looking for Kagome. What he saw was his forest surrounding him and looking down he noticed he was hanging above the ground about halfway up the God tree still dangling by one hand from his brother's grasp.  
  
"Are you fully awake brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he watched Inuyasha's eyes clear. At his nod Sesshomaru deposited the hanyou on a near by branch and then smoothly floated over to a branch opposite and sat legs crossed contemplating the dog eared half demon.  
  
"What dream plagued you so that you felt the need to try and shred the God tree and this Sesshomaru?"  
  
Shaking his head to clear it of the vision of Kagome struggling against the vines, and crying out in pain, Inuyasha 'fehed' and turned to his brother. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was merely on a walk when I came upon you in the process of attacking the God tree."  
  
This elicited a louder "Keh" from Inuyasha who proceeded to leap to the ground. Following his brother to the forest floor Sesshomaru glided over the ground after him, as Inuyasha stalked off deeper into the forest after pausing to stare at the scar marking the place he was sealed.  
  
"Is Kagome Ok?" Sesshomaru heard his brother murmur as they came to a spring.  
  
"She is sleeping quietly" he answered  
  
Inuyasha stood watching the steam curl up off the glassy surface as Sesshomaru stopped beside him. Above them a nearly full moon sent beams of light through the trees reflecting off the steam turning the swirling curls into shimmering gossamer scarves.  
  
The surface of the spring was a silvered mirror in the moon light casting reflections of the surrounding forest. As Inuyasha glanced at his own reflection in the spring he frowned, unhappy with himself for leaving Kagome alone like he had.  
  
A swirl of steam floated by obscuring his face for a moment and he thought back to the spring earlier that morning and a new vision swam before his eyes. Kagome stood waist deep in the heated water her hair hanging around her shoulders.  
  
Her arms were crossed over her chest in an attempt to hide her breasts. Inuyasha gazed at her naked form following the slope of her delicate neck around her shoulder.  
  
His eyes lingered at the swell of her breasts still visible under her crossed arm. As his eyes continued down her body across her flat stomach and the curve of her thin waist he noticed a clawed hand resting on the flare of her hip.  
  
The hand was a dark and golden contrast to her pale skin. Glancing back up to Kagome's face in confusion Inuyasha noticed a curl of her hair clinging to her forehead. Reaching up he brushed it behind her ear, surprising himself. 'Is this real?' he wondered briefly before Kagome took a quick step towards him and hid her face against his bare chest.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he relished the silken feel of her skin as he pressed her close. Resting his hands in the arc of her back he slowly drew his hands across her hips and held her tightly against his raising need.  
  
At her tiny gasp Inuyasha grinned baring his gleaming fangs. Looking down at her he watched as she raised her eyes to him.  
  
They were liquid pools of crystal blue rimed in midnight, lighter flecks of silver blue spangled their surface. Watching her eyes he felt himself drowning in their depths. Gazing at her eyes he bent his head close to her and watched amazed as dark lashes fluttered across the shining field of blue.  
  
The dark line of her lashes rested softly against her cheeks as he dipped his head to kiss them. Kissing first one and then the other Inuyasha drew his hands up Kagome's body savoring the heated silk under his callus rough palms.  
  
He followed the curve of her body lightly tracing the rise of her breasts. His right hand came to rest on her shoulder while his left continued on its path until it tangled itself in her night black, wet hair.  
  
Gripping the back of her head he tipped her face up and lowering his lips from her cheeks he devoured her lips. Their soft fullness was supple under his hungry kiss and he gently nibbled on her bottom lip.  
  
As he pressed his sharp canine into her soft lip a sighing moan escaped her throat, parting her lips. Inuyasha took advantage of this and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met as Inuyasha tilted her head to the side, dancing around each other and exploring.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome raise her arms and wrap them around his neck holding him closer to her. Pulling back from the kiss Kagome looked up at him and her slightly swollen red lips parted, "Inuyasha I..."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha found himself breathing water. Flailing his arms he surfaced and gasped for air swirling around looking for Kagome and scanning the area for danger.  
  
What he saw was his brother looking smug, standing on the bank of the spring. Jumping out of the spring Inuyasha glared at his brother. "What the HELL?!" he bellowed confused, wondering where Kagome was and what had happened.  
  
Sesshomaru calmly looked at his half brother as he stood fuming at him, water streaming down his face. His silver hair was flattened to his back and his bangs were plastered in odd patterns to his forehead.  
  
Water pored off of his clothes pooling around him, as the water spread across the ground Sesshomaru took a step back to keep his feet dry.  
  
Scowling at his brother a sodden Inuyasha growled softly "You pushed me didn't you?" he asked in a dangerous voice.  
  
"You seemed to be in a trance. I asked you the same question four times and all I got was a blank stare. This Sesshomaru does not like to be ignored." He said dodging to the side as Inuyasha lunged at him.  
  
"You know you shouldn't daydream in the middle of the night. It's a good thing I didn't want to kill you brother." He taunted easily steeping out of Inuyasha's way as he once again tried to tackle him.  
  
Turning to his panting brother Sesshomaru quirked a brow and wondered what his brother had been envisioning as he stood motionless at the springs edge. Unable to resist another goad he asked, "Did I interrupt anything important?" Sesshomaru actually chuckled when his brother turned beet red at the comment.  
  
At first Inuyasha just stared at his brother, face burning not understanding the noise he had heard. Then the laugh registered in his mind Inuyasha growled low in his throat and spun on is heel.  
  
As he stalked off into the forest he listened to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't following. The fact that the great and heartless Sesshomaru had laughed at him was too much.  
  
Growling again as a flash of damp midnight locks danced before his eyes he sprang into the trees angry that a woman he had known less than 24 hours was plaguing his mind so much. He would not be controlled by the memory of Kikiyo whether this Kagome was her reincarnation or not.  
  
His heart was his own now and he would give it to no one again.  
  
Kagome sighed in her sleep as the sensation of soft lips and sharp canines exploring her mouth washed though her causing heat to flood her body. As a cool cloth was again placed against her head the feeling of warm arms and callused hands roaming her body vanished causing her to whimper in need.  
  
Kouga watched over the slumbering Miko as the rest of the group slid into sleep. When she began to moan softly he checked her and found her face to be hot.  
  
As he was placing a cool cloth on her forehead he could smell her arousal. Surprised he leaned closer as he watched her flushed face he heard her whimper. The sound of her voice expressing her need caused electric chills to flash over his body.  
  
As he wiped the dampened cloth across her face and neck he trailed his thumb over her skin. The peddle softness her skin aroused him causing him to sit back in surprise. Blood pounded in his head as he fought to control his youkai blood as he again caught the lingering scent of her own arousal.  
  
When he was under control Kouga shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally deciding on a reclining position Kouga stretched out beside Kagome. He watched as she slowly settled, her chest rising in a steady pattern as she fell into a deeper sleep.  
  
Reaching out to trace her cheek softly he nearly jumped when she suddenly tuned in her sleep. She rolled onto her side trapping his outreached hand when her cheek pillowed against it. Kouga dare not move, for fear of waking her.  
  
Her soft breath fluttered on his wrist, each puff of her warm breath sent waves of heat flooding up his arm and across his body. As he lay frozen he relished the painfully sweet agony she was inflicting on him and longed to take her into his arms.  
  
Watching as she licked her lips in her sleep Kouga mimicked the motion wondering what those full soft lips tasted like. Sorrow and relief warred in him as she turned again and freed his arm, only to find himself in even more of a dilemma.  
  
He watched her shiver once and raising his head he looked around for a blanket spotting one he started to rise when movement below him caught his eye. Kagome's bottom snuggled firmly against his hips before he could move and as he lowered himself back to a fully reclining position the rest of her body lined its self up along his.  
  
A contented sigh escaped her lips as she pillowed her head in the crook of his shoulder. The feel of her breath on the more sensitive skin on the under side of his upper arm sent bolts of desire racing to pool in his groin.  
  
Feeling himself harden he began to panic worried about her reaction to him even being close to her if she woke much less aroused and pressed against her back. Darting his eyes around for an escape Kouga's thoughts of escape were torn to shreds as Kagome again shifted in his arms.  
  
With another shiver she pushed herself closer to the warmth of his chest. In so doing she firmly pressed the luscious curve of her bottom against Kouga's fully hardened length.  
  
The pressure caused by her shift thundered though him and he instantly wrapped his arms around Kagome. His left arm draped over her hip holding her lower half firmly against his need, hoping that if he kept her form moving again he would be able to maintain control.  
  
Also he admitted to himself he was unwilling to relinquish the feel of her body next to his. The arm her head rested on came around across her chest and he rested his palm on her shoulder.  
  
The feel of her breasts pressing into his forearm with every breath threatened to drive him insane. The smell of her freshly washed hair was strong in his sensitive nose as was her own delicately musky scent.  
  
Wanting to take in her sent unmarred by the smell of soup sand still clinging to her hair Kouga moved his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Breathing deeply he let her sent of light musk and honeysuckle envelop his senses.  
  
Opening his eyes he watched as the pulse point where her neck joined her shoulders throbbed counter tempo to his own racing heart. The creamy skin of her neck glowed softly in the dim light of the hut.  
  
Before he realized what he had done his tongue darted out tasting her. Kagome arched her neck slightly; it seemed to Kouga as in wonder at the sensation. Emboldened by the action and the fact that she was still sleeping, he again reached out his tongue and gently licked the arch of her neck.  
  
When a soft sigh met his ears he lowered his mouth to her neck and nuzzled his lips to her pulse point. Running his tongue over the sensitive area Kouga was rewarded by Kagome arching her neck again closer to his touch.  
  
The unconscious gesture of the woman in his arms called to the deepest lupine instincts in his blood and baring his fangs he gently took her exposed throat in his teeth in a gesture of dominance.  
  
When his canines pressed depressions into the delicate skin a soft moan of pleasure escaped her. Feeling the moan in his mouth, more than he heard it Kouga released her as sense suddenly flooded back into his brain. Drawing back form Kagome a bit he stared in wonder at her tiny form pressed so close to him.  
  
'What am I doing? If Inuyasha saw this he'd probably kill me. Kami I was about to take her as my mate.' Wondering at his reaction to Kagome, Kouga continued to clutch her to his chest unwilling to relinquish the fell of her body next to his.  
  
Finally he dozed off Kagome wrapped in his arms as he wondered about his reaction to the female that Inuyasha had found in a storm.  
  
Sesshomaru found them thus and he too wondered about the woman named Kagome. He could tell quite plainly that her powers were greater than those of her previous incarnation, but just as obvious was the fact that she was totally untrained and even unaware of those powers.  
  
Confused by the shining brilliance of her aura Sesshomaru pondered the possible reasons. As he watched the wolf prince sleep with the woman clasped in his arms he again thought of her previous incarnation.  
  
Kikiyo had been very cold and unapproachable. How his brother had ever worn though her facade he would never know. He had met the woman a few times and her presence was always distasteful to him.  
  
Kagome on the other had seemed quite the opposite, she was easy to be around and the feel of her aura although quite similar to Kikiyo's lacked the abrasive quality that was so distasteful.  
  
Kouga woke sensing eyes on him and froze as he found a pair of golden eyes regarding him coolly.  
  
"Relax wolf I'm not here to rip out your throat." Sesshomaru whispered to him as he crouched near the pair.  
  
Kouga watched as the western lord reached out an elegant hand and brushed the strand of hair that had once again fallen across Kagome's face behind her ear.  
  
"I suggest you relocate yourself before sunrise if you don't want to distress the fair creature." Sesshomaru added before he turned and walked back out of the hut.  
  
A/N Ok I'm stopping now or I'll never sleep and that's not a good thing (AMY!!!!!) Just as a note I will proof read but if there were a few really odd sentences that make really weird sense but still kind of made sense its because I wrote this chapter in about 4-5 hours and when I do that I'm in this tunnel mode where sometimes my mind is going faster than my hands can type and so things get jumbled. But proof read I will and hopefully I'll fix any really odd phrases. (Sorry about the A/N still in my tunnel mode LOL) need to stop typing before I lose my mind.  
  
A/N (during editing) Ok sorry for not updating in like FOREVER but hopefully three chapters(maybe four by the time I get hooked up to the internet) all at once will sort of make up for it. 


	9. Sunrise Visions

Chapter 9 Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha the same way I'm NOT writing this while I'm at work (ducks under desk as principal walks by) Heheheehehhe it's my free period.  
  
A/N Well not much from me today. Oh I got lost the other day driving in Shirakawa kowa-i o-O. Ok I think I get back to the outline today but no promises. Hey I like being surprised by my fan fic too you know. One more day of sitting for 8 hours at the Board of Education and then I get about a month off for the summer vacation. Yeah! I'll be able to travel around Japan a bit and do some sight seeing. Jumps up and down, and then sweat drops when all the other people in the office start whispering in Japanese about the kyou(crazy) gaijin.  
  
Chapter 9 Sunrise Visions  
  
Kouga sat near the entrance of Kaede's hut and watched the night sky fade to violet as the stars fought to hold out against the advancing day. Movement caught his eye and he lowered his vision from the havens to watch Inuyasha walk up the path to Kaede's hut.  
  
The inu's head was bowed and Kouga could see nothing of his face hidden beneath his bangs. When he drew level with him Kouga called to his friend.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha where have you been all night, first you won't let any one even look at Kagome then you abandon her for the night?"  
  
Frowning he watched as Inuyasha walked past him and draw the curtain back from the door way of the hut to look inside. He stood there for several minutes then turned and walked away without saying a word. Standing Kouga watched, baffled by the hanyou's actions.  
  
"That was odd."  
  
Turning at the sudden voice beside him Kouga saw Miroku emerge from Kaede's hut. The monk walked down the path a few feet and stared after the retreating Inuyasha.  
  
"Granted he's never been the most articulate of youkai, but his big mouth usually has one comment on the ready at all times."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the houshi Kouga asked, "He didn't say anything to you either?"  
  
"Not a word. Just looked in, stared at Kagome for a minute and turned and left when I asked him where he had been."  
  
The pair continued to look down the path long after their friend could no longer be seen.  
  
A shuffling noise behind them jarred them out of their thoughts. They turned to watch Kagome step out from behind the door hanging.  
  
She paused near the hut when she saw them and Kouga cringed slightly at the fear that flashed across the woman's face at the sight of him. Miroku walked quickly over to Kagome and maneuvered until he was just blocking her view of Kouga.  
  
He smiled down at Kagome as she looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning Kagome. You look much better this morning, how do you feel?"  
  
"I don't hurt as much today." Kagome replied wrapping her arms around her middle and frowning. She couldn't remember anything between the time she fell asleep on Inuyasha's back until she woke to the story of Inuyasha's past.  
  
"Miroku where are we?" she asked looking back up at the monk.  
  
Taking Kagome gently by the shoulders Miroku noticed she no longer wore Sango's extra kimono. She was dressed in a white kimono with a pair of red hakama over it, wondering why the girl was now dressed as a Miko, Miroku shook his head.  
  
The look of confusion on Kagome's face pulled at his heart and he patted her shoulder in reassurance.  
  
"Kagome this is Kaede's village. Do you remember that Inuyasha was bringing you here to be healed?" At her nod he continued. "When we arrived last night you were very ill and Kaede used her power to heal you wounds."  
  
"Ooh." Came her soft reply. Stepping away from Miroku, Kagome glanced around the area. Seeing the woman frown Kouga took a single step closer to gain her attention.  
  
"Dog face isn't here Kagome. He's being grumpy this morning." Kouga was relived when Kagome didn't flinch away from his voice, but he still saw the quick flicker of fear flash in her eyes before she repressed it.  
  
"Ooh." She said again saddened by Inuyasha's absence.  
  
"Come let's get some breakfast and then I'll help you find Inuyasha." Kouga suggested hoping to gain Kagome's trust. He did not want her to fear him.  
  
Blinking up at the wolf youkai now walking towards her Kagome took an unconscious step back. At her movement Kouga stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome watched a sad frown cross Kouga's face and felt guilty.  
  
Suppressing her fear Kagome walked towards the wolf prince and bighting her lower lip reached her hand up to rest it lightly on his arm.  
  
"Thank you Kouga but I'm not hungry." She said proud that she could only hear a slight trembling in her voice. "I think I'd like to take a walk, maybe find a spring. Could you tell me which way to go?"  
  
Smiling at her bravery Miroku walked up to the pair and pointed down the path down which Inuyasha had disappeared earlier.  
  
"If you head in that direction you will find a small path just to the left of the well. There is a very nice and secluded spring there. You shouldn't be bothered this early in the morning if you would like to bathe."  
  
Glancing down the path and then back at the houshi Kagome nodded slowly. At her worried nod Kouga scowled at the monk and placed a hand over her small one where it still rested on his arm.  
  
"Kagome don't worry about bathing in privacy I'll keep a close eye on Miroku here. If he so much looks in the direction of the spring form here I'll sick Sango on him." Releasing her hand when she giggled, he turned to Miroku and forcefully steered the protesting houshi back to the hut.  
  
She waved at the pair when they paused at the door of the hut and then turned to head down the path.  
  
Walking down the packed earth path that sloped down the hill towards the village Kagome could see fields of rice spread out in green squares behind the small thatch roofed huts lining the meandering paths that crisscrossed the small valley.  
  
Stopping to study the view she wondered where exactly she was. She knew she was still in Japan, but not even the small mountain villages she had visited during school trips looked like this one did.  
  
There wasn't a single electric pole in sight and she didn't see a car or even the small tractors the farmers usually had parked near their fields. Even the most traditional village had cigarette and drink vending machine, set out to bring in a few extra yen, but as she passed though the village she never caught sight of one of the glowing machines.  
  
Sighing she continued down the path wondering what had happened to her. Kagome slowly walked though the village surprised to see very few people up and about. Glancing to the east she realized the sun was not even up yet.  
  
'No wonder Miroku said I wouldn't be bothered at the spring. It's barely even light out, I wonder why I woke up so early?' she thought to herself as she turned off the main path at the well.  
  
The trail leading to the spring was narrow and she had to fight her way past the encroaching forest as she continued to head for the spring. Finally pushing her way into a small clearing Kagome saw the steam rising from the surface of the spring.  
  
Looking around the area to make sure no one was there Kagome walked over to the rock lined spring. Slipping out of her borrowed clothes Kagome neatly folded them and placed them on top of a nearby rock.  
  
Stepping into the spring she sighed as the water closed around her. Sinking down till only her head remained above water she relaxed letting the mineral rich, hot water sooth her still aching body.  
  
She did feel much better today but the bruises patterning her body were still fresh and painful. Turning to rest her arms on the bank of the spring Kagome noticed footprints right in front of her.  
  
Tilting her head to the side she stared at the prints. They were large and human shaped but she frowned at the deep depressions at the toes. The image of Inuyasha's bare feet flashed before her and she laughed.  
  
Of course the depressions were his claws, she reasoned. Blinking, she quickly ducked lower into the water and glanced around. Sighing, she realized Inuyasha was not still at the spring. 'Maybe he came here last night.' She thought, imagining the moonlight shimmering thought the trees and steam.  
  
She could see his silver hair shining brightly in the moonlight, the bright locks floating on the water across his shoulders and chest while he relaxed against the spring wall. Shaking her head Kagome leaned her arms against the bank again and traced the foot prints softly as she forcefully thought of nothing.  
  
Inuyasha stood gazing at the god tree as the light of pre-dawn slowly crept over the small clearing. He had gone back to Kaede's hut to make sure Kagome was OK telling himself that he only wanted to see for himself if she had been healed.  
  
He had pulled back the door covering and was about to step in to resume his guard of Kagome hoping she had not yet noticed his departure when what he saw froze him mid motion.  
  
Kagome lay sleeping on a pile of mats her hair spread around her head like a dark fan. One lock fell haphazardly across her face and his hand twitched longing to brush the silken lock aside.  
  
Guilt raced though him when Kagome shivered against the cool morning covered only by a thin blanket. Reaching for the ties on his haori Inuyasha stopped at the sound of Miroku's voice calling to him. Turning his eyes to the monk Inuyasha frowned at his friend's words.  
  
"Has the gallant knight returned to his fair damsel after a night in contemplative seclusion?" With a low growl for the houshi's flowery words Inuyasha spun on his heel and stalked off down the path noticing from the corner of his eye, Kouga standing outside the hut.  
  
Now as he watched the patterns of leaf shadow change and darken against the rough bark of the god tree with the advancing day, guilt for leaving Kagome alone was warring with irritation to his reaction to the teasing words of his friend.  
  
He had spent most of the night telling himself to forget about Kikiyo and her possible connection to Kagome. He had started back to the hut several times during the night but each time he came within sight of the dwelling sadness and pain would sweep over his heart.  
  
Angry at himself he had finally retreated back into his forest wandering though the shadowy expanse he had eventually found himself standing at the edge of the spring he had envisioned Kagome in earlier that night.  
  
Realizing he was staring at the water waiting for the image of Kagome to appear Inuyasha growled loudly and banished the thoughts of heated silken skin and damp midnight black hair from his mind.  
  
Inuyasha turned to head back to the hut one last time. Taking a step away form the spring Inuyasha cringed when the muscles of his neck and back tightened. Rubbing his sore neck Inuyasha walked back to the waters edge and quickly shucked his clothing before sinking down into the spring.  
  
Leaning his head back he relaxed against the edge of the spring and watched the moon as it moved across the sky in its never ending journey. Long after his muscles had relaxed Inuyasha emerged from the spring and shook himself dry.  
  
Ringing the water out of his silver hair, Inuyasha donned his clothing and headed into the forest. He had spent the rest of the night wandering the dense growth venting his frustration by slashing his way though the brush, and kicking over tufts of moss and fungi.   
  
Growling Inuyasha leaned towards the god tree and rested his head against its rough bark. Slowly he let the pain and loss he still felt over Kikiyo's betrayal and death wash over him.  
  
He had tired to blame Naraku for the totality of the situation that led to Kikiyo's death and his long concealment. When he first learned form Kaede what had happened he had sworn his revenge and even now He would make the demon pay for manipulating Kikiyo and himself.  
  
Yet still he knew that Naraku wasn't the only one to blame for the past. Kikiyo had betrayed him in the end when she fell in love with Naraku. Inuyasha knew that had her love been as strong as they had pledged, when he left that winter she would not have given up on his return as quickly as she had.  
  
Sighing again Inuyasha wondered how long he would have waited if the situation had been reversed. Banging his fist against the god tree he focused on the bighting pain of the rough bark. He would have waited he knew he would have.  
  
Hearing a rustling behind him Inuyasha swung away from the tree and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the rays of the rising sun. An icy fist constricted around his heart at the sight of the figure entering the clearing  
  
Kagome finally emerged from the steaming water as the sun cast its first rays of morning into the sky to the east. Pulling her wet hair off her shoulders she wrapped a long white ribbon around the mass hoping to minimize the amount of water that would seep into her clothes.  
  
Glancing at the new set of barrowed clothes Kaede had given her she sighed before redressing. Her outfit was familiar to her from festivals but she had never worn the robes of a Miko.  
  
Feeling very over dressed and a little like she was wearing a costume she turned to head back to the village. Looking around her she realized that there were several trails leading form the spring.  
  
Bighting her bottom lip Kagome frowned trying to remember which trail she had come down. Finally deciding on a path she started down the brush filled trail hoping she was heading in the right direction.  
  
Kagome walked for about 10 minutes before she began to think she had chosen the wrong way. Worried about where she was headed she glanced around hoping to find a land mark to get her bearings from.  
  
Up ahead she could see the branches of a tree reaching high above the surrounding forest. 'Maybe I can see something from there.' Kagome thought as she fought her way though the last few meters of underbrush.  
  
Panting, Kagome stumbled into the clearing surrounding the giant tree as her foot caught a trailing vine. Straitening up she looked across the clearing to the tree and gasped. Before her the huge tree rose into the sky shining in the early morning light.  
  
Its branches swept out from its massive trunk casting their shadow across the green grass surrounding it. Following the splitting and forking tangle of branches back to their source Kagome trailed her eyes over the rough bark to the tree's trunk.  
  
Mid-way down the curved expanse she could see a smooth scar standing contrast to the rest of the tree. Frowning she took a step closer to the familiar scar. Panic and confusion began to flood her senses as conclusions swam through her mind.  
  
Trying to gain control over her racing mind she began to glance around the clearing looking for any hint of the buildings that should fill the space around the tree. Swinging her eyes around the base of the tree she noticed a figure standing frozen amongst the roots. 'Inuyasha!' her mind cried in relief until she realized he wasn't moving.  
  
Standing at the edge of the clearing the rising sun casting a glowing halo of golden light around her stood a figure achingly familiar. Her midnight hair was confined in the long white ribbon he had given her for her birthday.  
  
The white of her kimono shone blindingly in the early sun a stark contrast to her hair that swayed in the gentle breeze. Her black tresses hung well past the waist of the red hakama that tied around her trim waist. The pleated red split skirt of the hakama accentuating the length of her long fit legs.  
  
Taking a step closer to the shining figure standing before him Inuyasha ducked his head trying to gain a clear view of her beautiful face still obscured by the morning sun. As the sun rose a slight degree higher in the sky the sharp features of her face swam into view.  
  
His eyes followed her high delicate cheek bones up to the crease of her velvety brown eyes. Thin high brows arched over those soulful eyes. Following the curve of her face, Inuyasha traced the line of Kikiyo's features down to her small red lips.  
  
His heart kicked in his chest at the sight of her lips forming their ever present pout. As he watched her lips longing to feel their warmth he noticed the pout pull into a sneer. Eyes wide Inuyasha tore his gaze away from Kikiyo's lips as they began to move in angry patterns.  
  
Straining to hear her words he swiveled his ears toward her. A flicker of motion to her right caught his attention drawing his eyes to her hand where he saw a glowing arrow clutched in her white knuckled grip.  
  
Shock filled his mind as he glanced back up at her and watched as she slowly raised the glowing brand of energy to the long dark bow held in her left hand. Struggling to move out of the path he knew the arrow world take Inuyasha yelled to the now raging Miko.  
  
"Kikiyo stop! Tell me! Tell me why?!"  
  
Before he could take a second breath he watched as the beautiful face pulled tightly around a snarl of hatred. Her dark eyes became black as her red lips slid back from her teeth in a feral growl.  
  
Eyes wide Inuyasha staggered back from the hate filled gaze of his long dead love as the blazing shaft of energy flew from her bow. The pain exploded from his chest causing him to whip his head away from Kikiyo's gloating face.  
  
There shining from his left shoulder was the still glowing arrow its tattered fletching shuttering from its flight. Raising his hand to grasp at the arrow Inuyasha fell to his knees when his hand passed though the searing shaft.  
  
Kagome's face fell as she realized Inuyasha was staring blankly at her. Moving toward him she watched as heart rending pain washed over his face. Surprised Kagome flinched back from the look on his face. "Inuyasha?" she called to him softly.  
  
She was met with silence as the look in face flickered from deep sorrow to soul biting fear. The shining terror in his eyes called to Kagome louder than his strangled scream propelling her forward. As she ran to him she watched Inuyasha fall to his knees clutching his chest.  
  
Fear lanced through her as she dove for him. Banging her knees on the hard ground Kagome grabbed for Inuyasha placing one hand over his heart and gently pulling his face up to look at her with the other.  
  
As she guided his face up to hers she heard him mumble a name with such pain, that it sent an aching chill though her heart.  
  
"Kikiyo,why?" He mumbled as the pain surrounding his heart suddenly vanished.  
  
Blinking as the blinding rays of the sun were blocked by a shadow, Inuyasha squinted up at the woman holding his face. He could feel her smooth hand gently cupping the side of his face as she slowly ran her thumb across his cheek bone.  
  
Her blue eyes were stormy gray with worry. Her still wet hair was dangling over her shoulder and across his wrist where it had become tangled in their intertwined fingers still resting against his heart.  
  
He noticed how her cheeks offered a much softer line to those of Kikiyo as he reached his hand up to mirror hers. Her full pink lips were down turned in worry before he saw them begin to move.  
  
As her words of concern washed over him a staggering breath burst from his chest and he pulled her close wrapping his arms tightly around her. The smell of her damp hair filled his senses with a musky flowered sent. Concentrating only on that soothing sent he let the pain and anger of the past flow out of him.  
  
Resting her head against Inuyasha's red clad chest Kagome felt something slide into place and realized she had been very edgy since waking up this morning and finding the hanyou missing.  
  
As the wild forestay sent of his haori wrapped around her she sighed and moved her hand from his face to run it though the silken mass of silver hair that trailed down his back.  
  
As she tangled and untangled her hands in his shining hair she noticed that the length was slightly damp. Remembering her earlier image of Inuyasha relaxing in the spring she blushed slightly.  
  
A slight shiver ran though Inuyasha drawing her attention away from her thoughts. Kneeling in his arms Kagome held his face between her hands and looked deep into his golden eyes.  
  
Pain still swam in their glowing amber depths, leaning close she lay her cheek against his and wrapped her arms around his head.  
  
"Inuyasha" at his mummer she continued "Remember even if I am her reincarnation. I am not her. I'm Kagome and no one else."  
  
For a few moments Inuyasha sat motionless still holding her in his arms. Then suddenly his arms stiffened around her. Leaning away form him Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
When he raised his eyes to her she could see the anger reflecting in them. Not understanding his sudden mood swing, Kagome tilted her head to one side and asked. "Inuyasha are you...?" before she could finish she found herself dumped to the ground.  
  
Looking up from her position she watched Inuyasha turn from her eyes hidden beneath his bangs.  
  
Confusion raged with anger as Inuyasha fought his desire to make sure Kagome had not been hurt when he had suddenly stood up. Turning back to her he noticed again how different from Kikiyo she was.  
  
Hurt and confusion were plainly written across her face as she looked up at him from the half splayed position she had landed in. He had never been able to clearly read Kikiyo's expressions even after a year of being so near her.  
  
As Kagome stood up Inuyasha watched her tug at the disarrayed layers of her clothing. Remembering the always immaculate condition of Kikiyo's robes Inuyasha nearly smiled at the rumpled difference Kagome presented.  
  
As he thought about how much more comfortable Kagome's appearance seemed he finally realized what it was she was wearing. The white kimono still glowed softly in the sun now higher in the morning sun.  
  
He watched as she began stuffing the excess material back into the waist of the red hakama she wore. Growling he stalked over to her.  
  
Reaching his hands out to her waist he yelled, "What the hell are you wearing woman? These aren't your clothes! You aren't even a trained Miko."  
  
"You shouldn't be wearing her clothes."  
  
The last was a growled mumble as he grabbed her waist and began to untie the hakama's knot. An outraged squawk rang in his sensitive ears as Kagome began to back away from him battering at his hands.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled trying to move away form him. As she slapped uselessly at his hands she thought franticly fore a way to get away form him.  
  
"Don't you even know how to dress yourself woman?!" he yelled back at her as he finally got the knot at her waist undone. "Who the hell gave you these robes to wear? They should have at least..."  
  
As the ground came racing up to meet him Inuyasha growled as he laid his ears down on his head to protect them from the ear splitting SIT. An undignified squawk was the next sound to reach his ears and as the spell holding him dissipated he realized he had taken the hakama he had untied with him to the ground.  
  
Kagome was backing away form him anger shining in her eyes as she scrambled to smooth the fabric of the thin white kimono down over her legs. Grinning Inuyasha stood up holding the red hakama in one hand. Glaring at the girl he moved toward her intent on showing her the proper way of tying a hakama.  
  
"Stay away form me you...you leach!" Kagome shirked as she saw Inuyasha advancing on her again. Clutching her Kimono tightly to he chest she started to back away form him.  
  
"Shut up wench and stand still." He growled.  
  
At his words Kagome turned and ran from the growling hanyou. Surprised by her escape Inuyasha leapt after her grinning at the sight of her running from him. She had hiked up the hem of her Kimono to run reviling her smooth pale legs to the knee.  
  
He saw her turn her head and braced himself as she yelled, "SIT!"  
  
Shaking the tufts of dirt off himself he dashed off after her again as soon and he could rise from the ground. He rounded a corner on the narrow path and saw her race into a second smaller clearing.  
  
Grinning, his fangs gleamed as he leapt high into the air. Inuyasha angled the arc of his flight allowing him to land directly behind her as she neared a well squatting in the center of the clearing.  
  
Kagome squealed spinning around when she felt the air of his landing rush around her. Swinging her hands out in front of her in defense she landed a punch square against Inuyasha's jaw as he caught her other wrist in his clawed hand.  
  
Sharing a quick look of surprise with his captive, Inuyasha grabbed for the offending hand as she dropped in to her side in shock. His jaw throbbed slightly as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Why did you hit me?" he asked softly.  
  
"You. You were going to...to take my clothes..." she stumbled, caught in the depth of his shining eyes. Their honey hued depths swirled with flecks of sun gold and dark burning amber.  
  
"Why would I want to see you naked?" he goaded realizing too late that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Her shirked "WHAT!?" caused him to flinch away from her and cover his ears releasing her hands. Looking back up at her his eyes widened as her open palm connected with the side of his face leaving a stinging welt on the cheek opposite his throbbing jaw.  
  
Before he could react to her attack he watched her spin away from him, as she did the strap of her sandal snapped throwing her off balance.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome stumble to the side and fall against the edge of the low sitting well. The rim of the well caught her mid-thigh knocking her legs out from under her.  
  
Rushing forward Inuyasha grabbed for her as Kagome screamed and flailed for a grip at the wooden walls of the well top.  
  
Inuyasha's claws caught the trailing edge of her kimono's sleeve and tore through the fabric as he watched her topple down the mouth of the well.  
  
The darkness quickly swallowed Kagome's frightened form, and Inuyasha leapt into the well after her. A sudden blast of wind and bright light tossed him out of the well sending him sliding across the clearing.  
  
Kagome's piercing scream died suddenly, slashing a burning blade of fear across Inuyasha's mind and heart.  
  
A/N: A warning to all NO killing the author for her cliffy or she wont update at all during the vacation. It just was too good a place to put one in. Hey I know everyone guess what happens next. Amyfushugiyugi you're not allowed to guess, you've seen my outline. Hey cool I just did a word count and I broke 38,000 adding this chapter.  
  
A/N Waaaaaaaa I'm sooo mad and sad and angry and grrrrrrrrrrrrr I got my dsl modem thingy today but I can't set it up because everything is in Japanese and I can't tell what it wants me to do. :'( :'( :',(',',',' I wanted to upload all four chapters today but now I can't. :'( 


	10. Tears of Blood

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha I'd be Kagome and I swear I'm never coming back to this time because at least 500 years ago I'd have a purpose. But no I'm still in the 21st century. Oh yea oh yea falls in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshy Oo at Orion and then looks at readers. "She has a cold ignore her."  
  
A/N I'm sure you've noticed that I did my connection to work considering I updated LOL. I feel better now that I can talk to every one. I was starting to feel pretty isolated. Just to let every one know I'm pretty depressed right now so if the chappie seems a bit gloomy that's probably why. I'll decide on one spelling for Kagome's previous incarnation and stick to it from now sorry about that I noticed I've used 3 different spellings but I sear I've seen all three. Any way please read and review. Sigh.......sigh.......sigh....Ok I'll write now.  
  
PS: I tried extra hard to get all the spelling errors out. I even went back and looked for every though and changed it to through. Please don't get mad at me if I missed some I TRIED. I just don't see them I read it the way I know it's suppose to be not how it's written I'm sorry I'm just like that. (blames it on the creative side of her brain)  
  
Chapter 10 Tears of Blood  
  
Inuyasha sat frozen to the ground as thunder pounded though his mind. The sight of Kagome's face vanishing into the dark skittered before his eyes as the sound of her scream suddenly dieing played over and over in his ears. His silver appendages twitched as he tore himself off the ground and ran again to the well. Kagome was at the bottom of that well he had to go to her.  
  
'She could be hurt or...she has to be ok. She probably just fainted in fear.', Inuyasha scoffed as his throat constricted at the image of her lying motionless on the well bottom that presented itself to his eyes. Shaking his head furiously he sped towards the well only then realizing how far he had been thrown. 'What the hell?'  
  
Ten feet form the well Inuyasha gathered himself to leap into the dark shaft. Before he could leap into the air a spine chilling sound billowed out of the well, sending him into a skidding earth gouging stop. His sensitive ears flicked in pain when the screeching splintering noise of dried bones being broken and crushed beneath a great weight assaulted them.  
  
Eyes narrowed in pain Inuyasha took a step back slamming his hands down over his ears. Beneath him the ground shook and the blinding light pouring out of the well was obscured as he heard a sickening tempo of endless sharp tipped bonelike legs begin to race closer. 'Only one kind of creature makes that sound.' Inuyasha had time to think before he saw her.  
  
The nude upper body of a woman, her dark hair wildly swirling around her shot out of the mouth of the well. Inuyasha watched as the coiling, multi- legged segments pored out of the well sending the woman's body high into the air. The darkly shining, putrid green, armored segments of the centipede undulated across the small clearing.  
  
Her multitude of legs ripped up the green grass seeping poison into the clearing as they flickered in fluttering patterns down her length, pulling her immense body out of the well. Tearing his eyes away from the sickening sight Inuyasha searched the towering coils of Mistress Centipede's body. 'There!' As the youkai turned her grotesque body Inuyasha saw Kagome. She was held tightly in the clawed grip of the demon's six arms. Inuyasha growled as a look of pain flashed across Kagome's pale, terror stricken face.  
  
Kagome whimpered as the youkai dug her cruel claws deeper into the flesh of her upper arms, hips and thighs. When the hideous woman shook her hard jarring pain though her Kagome screamed tears flying from her terrified face as she tried desperately to jerk herself out of the demons clutches. Looking into the face of the demon Kagome screamed again as the creature snaked her forked tongue from between blood red lips past its long cruel fangs to trace the curve of her face.  
  
Anger surged through Inuyasha when the screams of Kagome reached his ears. Lengthening his claws Inuyasha snarled and leapt high into the air. Landing on the slick surface of the demons exoskeleton he skittered down the slope of her body, before digging the claws on his feet into the glittering segment. Growling again Inuyasha began to run up the body of the giant centipede he eyes focusing only on the dark haired woman clutched in its grasp. The sight of Kagome's blood spreading though the white kimono where the demon held her enraged the hanyou. Inuyasha pushed himself into the air once more, eyes slowly bleeding red as his claws and fangs lengthened.  
  
The youkai paid little attention to the creature running up her body as she glared at the human held in her hands. A lethal grin pulled at her lips as she watched the woman cringe away from her tongue. Licking her own lips the demoness leaned closer to the woman, "Give it to me." She cooed "Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Growling at the woman's wide eyed stare she shook the quivering human once more savoring the smell of her fear as it rolled off of her. "I can feel it in you Miko! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
Darting her head forward the demon bit into the woman's shoulder, satisfied by the painful scream that rang through the clearing, the youkai drew back and smiled into the face of the woman. Her eyes no longer held the glaze of blind shock. Laughing at the pain drawn face before her Mistress Centipede released one of the woman's arms and wrapped her hand around the human's throat. "Give me the jewel little Miko!" she growled tightening her grip.  
  
Kagome sputtered as the youkai's hand clenched around her neck. Panic flooded her brain as slowly the demon's face began to fade before her. Raising her now freed hand up she clutched uselessly at the creatures wrist. 'What is she talking about?' Kagome thought before a wave of dizziness nearly consumed her. Her fingers began to grow lax on the wrist of the demonness when she heard someone scream her name. 'Inuyasha?' The feeble thought weakly fluttered across her mind.  
  
Noticing her prey was blacking out Mistress Centipede loosened her hold on the woman's throat. Turning at the sound of an enraged bellow below her the youkai frowned at the sight of a red and white blur racing up her body. Twitching her coils she attempted to shake loose the annoyance now clinging to her. Growling she aimed the legs nearest the pest who had dared sink his claws into her person, attempting to jab the hanyou with their poisoned tips. Missing she shifted her tail bringing the horned segment up to swat the pesky creature.  
  
Kagome's world brightened around her as the blood thundered back through her head in a painful, drumming tempo. Before her, the youkai's attention was turned away from her. Kagome heard the creature hiss as she scowled down at something lower on her nightmarish body. Turning her head as much as she could Kagome strained to see what was distracting the youkai.  
  
What she saw sent spiking fear through her heart. Inuyasha clung to the demon as her coils writhed around him. Kagome noticed the centipede's giant, bladed tail slicing towards him and screamed. Throwing out her hand Kagome tried to strike out at the youkai hoping to distract her long enough for Inuyasha to avoid the horned segment.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Bright purple and pink light flashed before Kagome blinding her eyes causing her to turn her head away. A piercing scream rang in her ears and suddenly she was falling. The shock of her sudden release stole her own scream from her lips as she tumbled towards the ground. Throwing her arms up around her head as she watched the ground speed up to her she sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth as the scream so recently denied her bubbled to the surface.  
  
Before she could utter a sound the breath was knocked from her lungs sealing the scream once again. Looking down Kagome noticed a red draped arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Whipping her head to the side her cry of gratitude also died an early death as the sight of Inuyasha's face blazoned itself into her mind.  
  
The flash of light above him tore his attention away form the poisoned jabbing legs advancing on him in waves. Staring up at the small purple sun he watched the centipede's upper arms vanish. With a piercing scream the youkai flung Kagome away form her clasping her other four arms to the ragged stubs.  
  
Leaping away form the youkai Inuyasha sailed though the air towards the silently falling form of 'His Kagome'. Wrapping his arm around her waist Inuyasha pulled her close to his body as he quickly buried his face in her hair. The sent of her blood strong in his sensitive nose drew a snarling growl from his lips baring his gleaming fangs.  
  
Kagome raised a trembling hand to her mouth as she stared into the face of Inuyasha. His crimson eyes glittered like freshly spilt blood, and across his cheek was a jagged maroon marking similar to those she remembered on Sesshomaru's face. His full soft lips were pulled back off his teeth to reveal wicked looking slender fangs that extended to press deep depressions into his tight bottom lip.  
  
Kagome could hear and feel the savage snarling that resonated from deep within him. Reaching up to place her hand to his face Kagome was distracted when they touched down across the clearing form the centipede demon. Inuyasha set her on the ground and turned his back on her. Reaching for him she was shocked to see the inu hunch his shoulder as she laid her hand on him.  
  
With out turning to her Inuyasha growled at her before he snarled, "Run to the village. I'm going to kill this BITCH!" and then he leapt away from her.  
  
Kagome staggered back clutching her hand to her chest as if it had been burned. The venom and malice in his voice sent a chill through Kagome. Shaking her head she stared after the hanyou eyes wide as she watched him slash at the demon's body. Several dozen of its legs rained to the ground as she heard Inuyasha yell "Sankon Tetsusou!".  
  
Inuyasha ducked and launched himself though the coils of the screaming she demon. Cracking his claws again he raked their lethal length across the base of the legs on her right side, severing the multi-jointed limbs from her body. Her enraged, pain filled scream rang in his ears bringing a smile to his face. He would make her scream for every hair out of place on 'His Kagome' Inuyasha's rage fogged brain snarled. Another part of his brain recoiled at the possessive term causing him to falter a moment. Beneath him he felt the body of the demon shift away form him. A savage snarl ripped itself from his lips as intuitively his blood raced at the thought of the chase.  
  
Leaping high into the air Inuyasha turned to bring his claws slashing down on to the fleeing demon when Kagome's scream of pain and fear reached his ears. The ear splitting sound slammed into him tearing the red haze from his eyes. The fire coursing through his veins turned to ice as his eyes fell upon the sight before him. The demon hadn't been fleeing him it had spotted Kagome. Falling to the earth Inuyasha watched the centipede arch into the air after Kagome. His feet touched ground and he leapt with all his might after the woman who was now tumbling to the earth again, knowing he couldn't reach her in time.  
  
Kagome screamed as pain thundered through her, the demon had turned from Inuyasha and headed straight towards her. Turning Kagome had desperately tried to run but it was too late. The clawed hands of the demon had caught her across the left hip. The slashing blow had thrown her high into the air. Closing her eyes Kagome screamed as she fell once more to the earth knowing this time Inuyasha would not be able to save her from the crushing impact that awaited her. A new searing pain ripped though her abdomen tearing a ragged scream from her lips as her eyes sprang open. As she fell the rest of the way to the ground Kagome watched the smirking youkai pull a round pink jewel out of her bloody mouth. The ground slammed into her sending her into darkness.  
  
Inuyasha raced towards Kagome as he watched her fall to the earth. The demon BIT her! He watched as the small woman fell away form the gloating Centipede an arc of blood trailing after her glittering in the bright sun. Pain tightened around his mind and heart as he watched her hit the ground hard. Her fragile form seemed to collapse around itself and she lay so still. Sliding to a halt next to her Inuyasha hesitantly reached a shaking hand down to her pale, blood smeared face. His eyes burned and his face felt frozen, slowly he knelt down and gently gathered her into his arms.  
  
Her head lolled against his chest, arms hanging limply at her sides. Holding her close a single tear rolled down his cheek as the world around him faded. Before his eyes a red fog swirled in a tightening pattern narrowing his vision until the only thing he could see was the centipede youkai. Kagome's blood still covered its face dripping down her chin to splatter across her bare chest. 'Blood....Kagome's blood. Always, Kagome's blood!' His mind screamed as gently he laid the unmoving body in his arms on the ground.  
  
Standing Inuyasha stepped over Kagome and stood head bowed eyes hidden behind his silvery bangs. Slowly his fangs lengthened slicing across his bottom lip. Ignoring the blood now running down his own chin Inuyasha pushed is hair back over his shoulder where it had fallen with a clawed hand; revealing three jagged blood red markings running from his cheeks into his hair.  
  
Mistress Centipede laughed wildly as she felt the power of the Shikon no Tama flood through her. Flexing her shoulders her cackles of glee grew to a fevered pitch as her upper arms reformed. Crooking her hands into claws she glanced down into the meadow when the sound of growling reached her ears. Below her standing near the lifeless form of the Miko from which she had torn the Shikon no Tama, stood a trembling inu.  
  
Lowering herself she brought her humanoid upper body level with the growling demon. "Well if it isn't the Miko's little pet. What's the matter puppy, are you upset that I've killed your master? Poor little hanyou what will you do now, fight me? Why, your Miko bitch, is dead?" She snarled the word Miko like a curse causing the hanyou before her to clinch his hands.  
  
Laughing she eased closer to the inu reaching out a hand she trailed the clawed fingers across Inuyasha's cheek. "Silly puppy nothing can harm me now that I have the Shikon no Tama. I'm now invincible, I'll rule...." Her tirade was cut short as the wind shifted sending the silver hair of the hanyou fluttering over his shoulders. As the silken tresses slid over her arms Mistress Centipede reared back from him. "What the hell are you?!" she yelled as the sent of a full youkai overwhelmed her senses.  
  
As the wind again shifted blowing Inuyasha's hair out behind him like a shining banner the inu raised his head to stare at the huge youkai before him. A slight shudder slid though Mistress Centipede when she caught sight of his eyes. The inu's eyes were glowing crimson and as she watched that crimson color began to flow form his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Eyes wide the youkai stared in confusion at the tears of blood flowing down the face of the growling demon.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha leapt at the centipede youkai aiming for her head. Bringing up her tail to swat the attacking inu away form her she was surprised when pain lanced through her. Inuyasha sliced off the youkai's tail and continued his flight up to her main body. Growling he drew his hand back and slashed out at the beast's neck. A crushing weight wrapped itself around him as the centipede coiled her massive body around him. The snarling she demon drew her regenerated tail up and stabbed it down at the trapped inu.  
  
Grinning when one of the spiked tips of her tail slammed into his shoulder she uncoiled her length from the inu. Raising her tail she brought the dangling, slumped inu up level with her.  
  
"You see, now that I have the Shikon no Tama I can regenerate any part of me that's damaged. You can't kill me. No one can kill me now."  
  
Her laughter grated through his mind causing him to grip the spike pricing his shoulder, slowly he pulled himself off. As he dropped to the ground he turned and with a screamed "Sankon Tetsusou!" yellow slashes of light tore the youkai in half. The centipede fell screaming. Inuyasha plunged his claws deep into his bloody shoulder and leaping high in the air flung out his arm sending the blood spraying form his hand on the echoes of his enraged yowl "Hijin Ketsusou!" landing on the ground near the centipede's severed head Inuyasha slowly panted, the blood slowly fading from this eyes. Body parts rained down around him as he walked slowly back to Kagome.  
  
He gazed down at her silent form lying so still against the torn and browned grass of the once beautiful clearing. Kneeling down he gathered her into his arms noticing how small she was. Standing he turned to head back to the village a mind numbing blankness surrounding him. Stepping past a segment of the destroyed youkai he noticed it twitch. Spinning around he watched as around the clearing parts of the demon were beginning to slide towards each other knitting together and re-growing legs.  
  
Growling Inuyasha placed Kagome gently on the ground again and stalked over to the reforming sections of the youkai intent on slicing it into tiny pieces. Raising his hand he was about to swing his arm in a slashing arc when a tiny whimper caught his attention. Spinning he stared across the meadow straining his ears forward hoping against hope to hear the sound again.  
  
He was rewarded by a painful moan that drifted across from the slumped form of Kagome. Stunned he watched as she slowly began to move and try to push herself up. Running to her side Inuyasha ignored the quivering masses of flesh around him. Helping her into a sitting position he gazed down into her pain filled grey eyes. "Kagome?" he asked around the tightness in this throat. She only moaned in response and leaned against him. Suddenly her head lifted from his chest and she pointed at a lump of flesh that crawled past her foot.  
  
Growling Inuyasha started to kick at the offending blob when Kagome's pale hand weakly closed over his wrist. Glancing down at her he watched her look up at him with a frown. "Inuyasha? That, that piece is glowing." Looking back at the segment, recognition slashed across his mind. Leaping at the segment he barely caught it before it combined with the now nearly complete body of Mistress Centipede. He tore into the exoskeleton and dug out the glowing ball that was lodged in it.  
  
As soon as the jewel was removed the body of the youkai dropped to the ground behind them and slowly began to disintegrate. Crawling back over to Kagome who was lying slumped on the ground eyes closed once more Inuyasha reached down and touched her face. Relief flooded though him as he watched her eyes flutter open, only for it to be dampened when she whimpered again and tears started running down her face. Gathering her up Inuyasha sat her in his lap and leaned against a tree.  
  
Taking the jewel he placed the softly glowing sphere in the palm of Kagome's hand. Wrapping her cold fingers around it he held her hand closed around the jewel. Willing the jewel to do something, anything Inuyasha gently rocked the still bleeding Kagome in his lap, one hand pressed firmly over the wound in her side. He knew she needed help but looking down at her drawn face he knew that moving her would send her into a shock that would kill her before they made it back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Remembering the Miko had mentioned teaching Kagome to heal herself Inuyasha reached down and patted Kagome on the cheek. At her mumbled reply he bent his head closer to her ear, "Kagome, Kagome you need to heal yourself koishii. Please try to remember."  
  
Voices to his right caught his attention and he swiveled his ears in their direction. What he heard would have had him jumping to his feet in joy had it not been for the presence of Kagome still lying too still in his lap.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kirara dashed into the clearing followed my Kouga who was carrying Kaede. As the group slid into the clearing they looked around at the devastation. The once green grass was brown and torn in giant gouges that criss-crossed the entire space. Huge piles of bones lay scatted across the clearing the flesh and armor of the demon slowly turning to dust around them. Glancing franticly around the clearing the voice of Inuyasha calling out to them sent chills down there spines. His voice was rough and filled with worry and pain. Turning as a group they found the hanyou covered in blood holding an equal bloody Kagome in his lap.  
  
Kouga rushed Kaede over to the pair and placed her on her feet as he kneeled down next to the inu and the tiny bleeding Miko. His icy blue eyes met the golden eyes of Inuyasha and they shared a worried glance before Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "Kaede the demon bit her. She's bleeding but I don't know what to do to stop it."  
  
"Bit her?" Kouga asked as Kaede reached down to place her hands to Kagome's side. "Yes, I was too slow and...and then the Shikon no Tama was ripped from her." "WHAT!" Inuyasha's ears were bombarded by the group as they all looked at him in shock. Nodding slowly he raised the hand he still held in his own and gently pried Kagome's fingers from around the glowing jewel.  
  
Shaking her head Kaede returned her concentration to the wound and fed energy into the healing spell she was casting. She could feel Kagome's power struggling to knit the wound but the woman was so drained after the many insults to her body over the last few days that there was little she could do on her own. Sighing Kaede collapsed back onto the ground satisfied that she had done enough to keep Kagome from dieing of blood loss.  
  
Looking up into the worried golden eyes staring at her she nodded silently before settling into a more comfortable position. Raising her head Kaede looked up at the worried faces of Miroku and Sango. She glanced back at Inuyasha who still held the unconscious Kagome pain glazing his eyes. Clearing her throat she pulled herself to her feet using the bow she had brought with her.  
  
"Sango will you and Miroku come back with me to my hut. I don't think it would be wise to move Kagome yet but we need to keep her warm. I would like to gather blankets and some food and return here." Nodding at the old Miko Sango turned to Kirara who transformed and knelt next to Kaede. With Miroku's help she was settled on the fire cats back and the four headed back to the village.  
  
Kouga sat down next to Inuyasha and reached out to gently push a lock of Kagome's hair off her face. Inuyasha growled halfheartedly at the wolf before resting his cheek against Kagome's hair. Looking at Inuyasha a quick comment on his tongue, Kouga noticed the inu was sound asleep his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome.  
  
Finally Kouga heard the rest of the group returning and stood up to help bring over some of the supplies. Wrapping a blanket around the two sleeping forms leaning against the tree, he turned and walked off into the surrounding forest. Dragging back a small dead tree he just grinned at the baffled faces of his friends before he proceeded to repeatedly kick at the tree.  
  
Miroku and Sango jus stared as Kouga broke up the tree with a series of kicks that were so fast their eyes couldn't follow. When he was finished the entire tree was reduced to easily manageable chunks of wood, which he began to arrange in the small pit that Miroku had dug earlier.  
  
"Remind me to ask for yer help come autumn boy." Kaede droned as she passed out rice balls to the group. Twilight was fast approaching when the pair wrapped in a blanket at the base of a tree began to stir.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt Kagome shift in his arms. Helping her into a more comfortable position he asked her, "Are you ok?"  
  
Her painful moan made him wince and then he was staring into dark blue eyes. "What happened? Are you Ok?" Kagome asked as she reached a shaking hand up to cup his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into the touch.  
  
"I'm ok Kagome. I'm...I'm sorry I let you get hurt, I..."  
  
"Shhhh it's ok. It's not your fault." She soothed as she rested her head again on his shoulder.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her he held her close one hand gently stroking her hair. Just as sleep began to curl itself around them once more, the wind began to whip around the clearing causing the fire to jump and leap about the burning logs. Sitting up straighter Inuyasha sniffed at the air and began to growl his arms tightening around the now quaking Kagome.  
  
"Oh my my, you sure don't waste time do you Miko?" A silken, disembodied voice said. "How quickly you've forgotten your love. A love that died in your arms, and now, now you cling to another. Typical bitch, hopping easily into the first warm bed offered."  
  
A/N: Growls at her muse and flicks him off her shoulder. "I have to stop here?!" Looking back at readers. "Sorry, but I have to stop here, its too good not to." Scowls at tiny redheaded inu hanyou dressed in black leather and silk, as he transforms in to normal size and lies down on her bed flicking a red velvety ear at her. oO "umm humm I...I got to go. Oh sorry if the fight scene with the centipede kinda goes POOF at the end but God it was getting soooooo long and well. Inuyasha got really mad and killed her real fast? Will that appease you? :P" Shivers when Muse begins whispering in her ear. Turning around she pushes him onto bed. "I will NOT put a lemon in yet you demented dog! Ok bye for now. Guess who the evil voice is. Not too hard to guess huh?" Is dragged into bed as soon as she pushes save. 


	11. Shattred Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit (or Inuyasha for that matter)

A/N: Beeeeep....Orion is not home right now.

_::muffled in back ground:: I'm going to strangle you Jinx::_

She regretfully announces the death of her muse.

:: _But Orion I just went on vacation.::_

Notification of the funerals date and time: to be determined.

_:: VACATION!? You left me alone for a month. A MONTH Jinx::_

Please leave a message at the tone, and she will retune your call,

_::You are soooo a DEAD muse.::_

As soon as she finds and kills her muse. BEEEEEEP

A/N: Is it just me or is my story really slow? I mean come on 'Orion. I've got 11 chapters and it hasn't even been 48 HOURS! Sigh well I hope you like it despite that.

Dedication: To Mybyrdy author of A Demon by Any Other Name.

Thanks for your great accolade in your second chapter it made me want to write again.

****

**Last Chapter:**

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt Kagome shift in his arms. Helping her into a more comfortable position he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Her painful moan made him wince and then he was staring into dark blue eyes. "What happened? Are you Ok?" Kagome asked as she reached a shaking hand up to cup his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into the touch.

"I'm ok Kagome. I'm...I'm sorry I let you get hurt, I..."

"Shhhh it's ok. It's not your fault." She soothed as she rested her head again on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her close one hand gently stroking her hair. Just as sleep began to curl itself around them once more, the wind began to whip around the clearing causing the fire to jump and leap about the burning logs. Sitting up straighter Inuyasha sniffed at the air and began to growl his arms tightening around the now quaking Kagome.

"Oh my my, you sure don't waste time do you Miko?" A silken, disembodied voice said.

"How quickly you've forgotten your love. A love that died in your arms, and now, now you cling to another. Typical bitch, hopping easily into the first warm bed offered."

****

**Chapter 11**

**Shattered Tears **

Inuyasha's growl rumbled in his chest as the wind died down and an eerie calm descended upon the clearing. The scent now lacing the air awoke a seething anger in his mind causing him to clutch the shivering woman in his arms tightly to his chest. He held Kagome to him turning her head into his chest trying to hide her form the presence now manifesting near the bone eaters well.

Darkness spun out of the air wrapping and coiling in upon itself. The snaking discolored air swirled and grew in pulsing flashes of purple and black poisoned light. The looming mass began to solidify as a deathly smooth and deep voice echoed out of it.

"Does love truly mean so little to you Miko? Your intended has been dead less than 48 hours and here you lie in the arms of a half breed cur who sees not you but a woman dead half a century. Are you so hot for a male that you would spread your legs for any passer-by now that you are free of your chosen mate? Truly I'm shocked that the prudish Kikyo has been reincarnated into such a brazen light-skirt such as this.

In his arms Kagome flinched at the demeaning words. His anger soared higher as the hated voice droned in his ears. "Ignore him Kagome, he knows nothing but lies." Inuyasha mumbled into her hair as Kagome clung to him shivering like a fall leaf.

"I came here intent on easing a troubled soul and I find you have found your comfort in the fleshly pleasures of a hanyou."

Growling Inuyasha surged to his feet dragging the now whimpering Kagome with him. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at the image of a man draped in a white baboon pelt that was slowly coming into focus among the writhing darkness.

"Come now Inuyasha." The figure tutted. "I came only to offer her an exchange but now...? Seeing as she has already taken a **_new lover_**, with the death of the old," the smirk on the man's face at Kagome's painful cry nearly sent Inuyasha leaping across the field, "maybe she won't be interested in his return."

"What you speak of is imposable Naraku!" Kaede yelled at the man. Now fully manifested, the demon floated above the well. Silken midnight black hair fluttered from beneath the hooded cloak curling and flickering on the unearthly wind that emanated from him. The white baboon pelt concealed all but his lower face, but no one in the clearing doubted the identity of the figure.

"Oh little Kaede how you've grown. You of all people should know that it is indeed possible to give the souls of the dead new life." With the flick of his wrist the white draped man coiled the surrounding darkness beneath his out stretched palm forming a sphere at his feet.

"Houshi what is he doing?" Sango asked as she huddled against Miroku's chest.

"I don't know koishii, but I do not like his interest in Kagome." He answered absently wondering at their group's odd non-response to the enemy's presence.

Kouga crouched near the gutted fire, his attention only half on the murderous demon as he watched Inuyasha and the tiny woman he held against his chest. Naraku's words were slicing into the frail woman draining the blood from her already pale face. Her dried blood still smeared across her cheeks stood out more starkly because of her grief which was again consuming her under the onslaught of the demon's taunts and jibes. Kouga was deafened by his own growl as silent tears began to slide down Kagome's cheeks.

"Leave this place Naraku, you are not welcome here." Kaede demanded her aged face fierce, her one eye scowling darkly at the demon responsible for her beloved sister's death.

"Oh but Kaede my business is not yet completed." Naraku mocked in his liquid smooth voice before turning back to Inuyasha and the woman hidden within his arms.

"Woman, lift your face form your **_lover's_ **embrace and gaze upon what I am willing to return to you." he snapped, voice now hard and sharp as blades.

Kagome jerked in Inuyasha's arms as if physically struck. Turning in his arms Kagome continued to clutch Inuyasha's red haori as her eyes were drawn to the man hovering across the clearing, his furred cloak whipping in the strengthening wind. She stared into the empty eyes of the baboon skull that formed the hood of the sinister cloak searching for the man beneath.

A long slender hand emerged form the dark recesses of the cloak capturing her attention. She watched transfixed as the hand moved to hover above an orb of swirling darkness at his feet. The elegant fingers spread wide and then in a lightening quick movement they crooked into claws and ripped the sphere apart revealing the figure within.

"Ho...Hojo!" Kagome sobbed collapsing within Inuyasha's arms.

Sango and Miroku stared mouths agape at the man who huddled around himself at Naraku's feet. It was the man they had cremated the night before last. Shuddering Sango remembered helping Kagome washing this mans blood form her hair. "Im...imposable!" she whispered.

"Miko I offer you his **_life_**. Your **_intended_**, your lover who died in **_your _**arms, I have saved his soul from the hell he was descending into due to **_your_** loss of control over the powers you _**hid** _from him. This man, who was killed because of **_you_ **and what you possessed within your body, I will return him to you for but a small price." Inuyasha could hear the smirk in Naraku's voice as Kagome's sobs became louder. Kneeling next to her he gathered her back into his arms trying to control the growing rage burning within him.

"Kagome don't listen to him. Ignore him." He repeated over and over trying to turn her face away form the sight of Naraku and the huddled man. Inuyasha recognized the cowering figure as the man Kagome had identified as her murdered fiancé but the whipping wind brought him a different picture. The scent of blood, dirt and ash hung heavy in the air around the clearing. It was the smell of the grave and it came from the man Naraku was offering Kagome in exchange for an as of yet unmanned price.

"That is not the man you use to know Kagome." Inuyasha told her. Kagome's mewling whimpers tore at his hart as she pushed away form him desperately trying to look at the huddled man.

A giant fist of pain and guilt wrapped around her heart as each accusation flung at her twisted and warped the events of the past 3 days. The smooth words falling form the cloaked man's lips slid into her mind draping it in dark clouds of black despair and suffocating guilt. In his arms Kagome cringed away from the comfort and absolution Inuyasha offered. The once calming feel of his haori chafed her exposed skin as the clean wild scent of him choked and overwhelmed her scenes.

It was wrong it was all wrong she should be surrounded by the musky curling scent of Hojo's cologne, the warm wool clad arms wrapped around her, comforting her were too strong and protective they weren't the silky smooth cotton of Hojo's loose embrace. The rumbling husky voice whispering in her ear was too low too smooth she ignored its words able only to see the huddled form of the man she had lost. The man she had loved. The man she had forgotten? In a burst of desperate energy Kagome broke away from Inuyasha.

Some tiny part of her disoriented brain registered the shocked cry of pain behind her and cringed. The rest of her was concentrated fully on the man struggling to rise, sending her dashing across the clearing to him. The torn earth caught her halfway tumbling her to the ground. She lay splayed in the broken dirt and grass for a moment trying to regain her labored breath. Ignoring the pain of skinned elbows and knees she pushed herself up into a half crouch. Dashing the blinding tears from her eyes with the back of her bloody and grimy hand Kagome watched Hojo rise to his feet.

He staggered to his feet wrapping the tattered black cloth that had been his only covering as he lay huddled on the ground around his nude body. Various emotions flickered across his face, confusion, pain, fear... The look of fear was too much for her to bear and caused Kagome to scramble back to her feet. She crossed the remaining distance in seconds and flung herself into his arms helping to prop him up as he wavered on his feet. She buried her face in his chest sobbing his name over and over never seeing the look of anger that flashed across his face.

Inuyasha struggled to a half crouch after Kagome's blast of Miko energy had thrown him away from her and crashing into a tree. Digging his claws into the rough bark, his breath hissed between clenched teeth in shallow pants. Looking up though the curtain of his bangs he watched Kagome fling herself into the arms of the fake man that now stood at the wells edge. Inuyasha caught both the flash of anger from that figure and the smug look of triumph on Naraku's face as the sound of Kagome's sobs drifted to his ears. The sound made him growl loudly. 'No one makes Kagome cry!' his mind screamed. Red pulsed around the edges of his vision before conscious thought slid away from his crouching form.

Hojo wrapped his arms around the woman clinging to his middle. "Kagome?" he questioned in a soft voice. When she raised her tear filled blue eyes to him the fury and pain nearly cleared from his mind. A shutter passed over him and he clung to her crushing her to him. The action caused her to lay her head against his bare chest depriving him of his view of her eyes.

With the loss of those soulful depths reaching out to him, the anger and torment crashed down on him again. Seething anger swam through his mind clouding the world around him with darkness. The dark hate that pressed around him left only the woman in his arms clear to his sight.

Eyes narrowing he held her tightly as he stared darkly down at her bowed head. The sound of her voice reached his ears. The musical tone of her warm alto tore at the darkness around him. Shaking his head he frowned again concentrating only on her words.

"Hojo...Oh Hojo I thought you were gone. Oh my love...my love. I...I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead. I don't understand how you are here?"

Laying his head on top of hers and growled out. "I was dead Kagome. I died when that demon tore out my throat."

She jerked in his arms at the snarled words but he only held her tighter. "Yes Kagome I was dead! **_Murdered_** because****you wouldn't give that bastard what he wanted."

The whimper of fear that escaped her throat rang in his ears. A grin slid across his thin lips. Eyes narrowed he held her even tighter to his chest. "**_You_** wouldn't give him the Shikon no Tama Kagome and he**_ killed_** me! Then you**_ lost_** **_control_** of your powers trapping my soul in the swirling storm of your rogue mind before I could reach heaven. Your spiral of despair and _**guilt** _which brought you into this place threw me out of heaven and into **_HELL_**!"

"No!" Kagome sobbed against him.

"Yes Kagome." He spoke her name like a curse. "I was being dragged into that hellish darkness calling your name, and you **_came_** to me. Kagome you came to me and I called out to you. I **_begged you_** to help me. I even reached out to you, but did you help me? **_NO_**! You...you turned away from me! You _**ran** _from me! Me Kagome! Your fiancé, the man you swore you loved, you_ **abandoned**_me in that darkness."

The clearing vanished from her sight, darkness surrounded her and she was alone in that smothering darkness. _... as she grew colder Kagome noticed a sound behind her. Someone was calling her name. Suddenly she was able to see the thing calling to her; it was darkness so black that the blind absence of light she had floated though seemed bright in comparison. Kagome..." it called to her in a multi-toned voice that stung her ears..._

"You **_left me_** Kagome. You left me alone in that darkness as I cried out to you, reached for you, begged you to join me."

..._a small vine of darkness reached out and coiled around her ankle. The searing cold touch of it spread through her leg ..._

"Naraku came soon after **_you _**desertedme Kagome" Hojo's voice grated in her ears full of hate and anger. Kagome cringed away form the sound struggling to escape the crushing darkness surrounding her. "**_He_ **saved me Kagome, saved me from the hell **_you_** left me to face alone. He has given me a new life, a new body and in return he wants only that which killed me to begin with." Kagome struggled in his arms again. Anger surged though him making him tighten his hold even more.

"I won't let you go this time Kagome." He growled. Hojo griped her arms in his hands digging his fingers into her soft skin. That silken skin beneath his hands angered him further as its warmth failed to ease the chill of his own. Growling he pulled her away from him and shook her hard.

"Kagome! Give him what he wants! I will not go back to that place you **_dammed _**me to." He shouted at her. Noticing the glazed blind look in her eyes he growled in rage.

... _as the frozen vine of black slid up her leg wrapping around her knee Kagome heard a gruff voice ... _

'Help me!' Kagome mentally screamed desperate to escape the darkness. Darkness filled with painful accusations spoken by a voice that once held only love.

..._the darkness wrapped around her leg tightened its grip sinking icy thorns deep into her flesh. ... looking over her shoulder she saw the darkened orb was beginning to take a shape. The inky mass wrapped around its self forming legs and arms..._

Kagome screamed pain erupting across her still bruised cheek. With the pain the inky half formed terror of her vision flickered and became Hojo. Blinking wide eyed he saw Hojo glaring down at her his hand drawn back ready to hit her a second time. Closing her eyes her mind shrank away from that image ignoring the pain of her face.

"Kagome!" the rich rumbling timber of a voice that meant safety rang though the clearing as she slid back into the terror filled darkness.

_She was being dragged backwards... Screaming Kagome reached again towards the sound of the man's voice knowing it would lead away from this nightmare darkness... Kagome saw an iridescent glowing red wisp of smoke. ... the sent of pine and wet loamy earth wafted around her..._

The second blow rocked through Kagome sending splintering pain radiating across her face. Feeling herself fall the darkness cleared from her eyes. She watched as Hojo sneered at her his face a mask of fury. He advanced on her as she fell hands fisted, lips pulled back off of his teeth. She hit the ground hard causing her to cry out in pain, and jarring the forgotten Shikon no Tama form her clutched hand.

The glimmering jewel instantly diverted his attention from Kagome as she lay huddled on the ground. Bending he scooped up the sphere never noticing the blur of red streaking across the clearing until he was sent flying. Hojo crashed into the well his vision fading darkness encroaching upon him as his head cracked against the rim.

Pain throbbed in his jaw nearly blinding him with each pulse of his sluggish heart. Between flashes of white pain he saw a red eyed man stalking towards him. The man's silver hair billowed around him as he approached cracking his knuckles, extending his razor sharp claws. Just as the man stood towering over him he turned and dashed away at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed. She could see his back now blocking her view of the horror that wore Hojo face. Calling to him Kagome longed to fell the warmth of his haori wrapping her in the loamy pine laden scent that promised safety, and then he was there gathering her into his arms.

Inuyasha's mind cleared at the sound of her calling his name. Spinning away from the man slumped against the bone eaters well he leapt to Kagome's side. Crouching down next to her he pulled her into his lap. Sliding his hand into her hair he gently turned her head into him. He felt her start to shiver in shock as the reality of what the man she loved had done and become.

The others in the group looked on from the edge of the clearing unable to move past the barrier that had formed around it as soon as Kagome had reached the arms of her resurrected fiancé. Kouga sported angry blistering burns on his hands and forearms. He had tried to enter the clearing when Hojo had first started to crush Kagome's small form in his arms.

The Wolf prince had pounding on the sickly glowing walls of the barrier repeatedly until Sango and Miroku dug him away from it. As Kaede bandaged the singed youkai Sango and Miroku had called repeatedly to the dazed Inuyasha who was clinging glassy eyed to the tree he had crashed into when Kagome broke away form him.

The sound of Hojo striking Kagome seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his stupor. The four outside of the barrier watched as his youkai blood seemed to take over his mind. He had rushed the man as he again struck Kagome causing her to fall to the ground. Not even Kouga was able to follow his movements until they saw the resurrected man fly across the clearing and crash into the well's side. Miroku was certain the man was soon to meet a second death when Kagome's voice calling his name distracted the raging hanyou.

Smooth spine chilling laughter wafted across the clearing snapping everyone's attention to the white clad demon that was still hovering above the clearing.

"You don't seem to want my gift Miko. No matter I have what I wanted. Come Hojo your love has chosen and you are not the one she **_clings_** to now." At his words he began to raise higher into the air towards an inky void above him his barrier dissipating as his rose.

The four friends trapped outside that barrier rushed towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Kouga made it to the pair in moments and anxiously crouched next to them wanting badly to check Kagome for injury but not daring to for fear of frightening her and angering the hanyou that held her. Miroku helped Kaede hobble over as the old woman used her bow as a cane. Sango was only seconds behind Kouga and she didn't hesitate to check what she could reach of Kagome.

Hojo pulled himself up using the well and glared at Naraku as he disappeared into the void. Turning his eyes to the group in the center of the clearing his eyes hardened as hate and anger raged through him.

"Kagome!" he screamed causing her to jerk away from the silver haired man she was clinging to. "How dare you cling to **_him_**?! **_I_** am your fiancé! I**_ DIED_** for you! You are **_MINE_**!" looking down at the Shikon no Tama resting in his palm he raised his eyes again to the shaking woman across form him. "You let me die for **_this_**?! You sent me to **_hell_** because of the powers you hid from me! You abandoned me then, and now...**_NOW_** you choose **_him_** over **_ME_**?!" he spit out the words relishing the pain and hurt shining in her eyes and the way she flinched away from him.

Seeing the man dressed in red start to stand, murder in his pink tinged eyes Hojo rose into the air surprised by this new ability. Nearing the void he looked one last time at Kagome's tear streaked face. Disgust swam through his mind as he saw the pleading look in her eyes. He sneered down at her. "Naraku will rule the world with this jewel and when he does you **_will_** be mine again Kagome! You will pay for your faithlessness when that day comes Kagome!" he caressed her name.

"That is not Hojo" Kagome whispered eyes wide she scrabbled to her feet.

"You are**_ NOT_** Hojo!" Kagome screamed up at the man ascending towards the swirling darkness of Naraku's void. His only reply was a cruel laugh that rang in her ears like out of tune bells.

"You are not my Hojo." Kagome sobbed and spun to Kaede. Grabbing the bow from the old woman she winced at the startled yelp the old woman gave out. Slinging herself around Kagome drew the bow string to her ear and sighted on Hojo.

Cackling at her, Hojo taunted. "What will you do with that bitch? You can't make an arrow out of thin air!"

Tears nearly blinding her, she couldn't hear his words around the singing rush of her blood as is pounded in her head. The building pressure in her mind rushed to her hands in a fury of heated power. Chocking out a sobbed cry Kagome loosed the glowing arrow that flashed past her cheek causing her hair to flutter with the wind of its release.

"**_YOU ARE NOT MY HOJO!_**" she screamed at the wide eyed man who wore Hojo's image.

The sun bright arrow struck him in the heart jerking him back and away from the void. He looked down stupidly at the blazing arrow as it burned into him. As his body disintegrated around the glowing brand he raised his eyes to Kagome one last time.

"KA...GO...ME!" he screamed as he vanished, dropping the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome's knees gave out, his tormented scream ringing in her ears. Stunned by the destruction of the man the group watched as the jewel fell towards the earth not noticing Kagome's descent.

Black despair closed over her reaching into her heat and tearing it apart. As she fell she raised her hands to burry her face in them. The movement caused the setting sun to glint off of a small band of braided silver on her left hand. Eyes locked on her engagement ring Kagome hit her knees and her heart shattered into a million pieces. A bright flash of light raised her head and she watched dull eyed as tiny meteors of glittering light streaked across the sky in every direction.

"What have you done?" she turned to blink up at Inuyasha as he knelt down next to her his ears lowered in distress.

"I killed him again." She whispered brokenly falling against him and slid willingly into the waiting darkness.

A/N Dam now I'm not sure if I want to kill Hojo off or bring him back again. DAM

DAM DAM I hate the interfering Kikyo but the interfering Hojo just seems so...evil. Really evil and agggggg. You'll just have to read to find out. Bops muse on head one more time for leaving for so long, and then making this chapter so HARD TO WRITE. Man I guess I like bold and italics today huh? Well it helped (at least in my mind) make he emphasis that much more powerful. I sure man Hojo evil didn't I? What did you think? Think about it he doesn't have a life time of being a priestess to help combat the hate and anger now in his heart like Kikyo did and she doesn't do that great a job of it to begin with. Well let me know what you thought, really I have a hard time writing when I don't get reviews. I start to think no one likes my story.


	12. Firelight Kisses

Disclaimer: Orion doest not ownith the Inuyasha.

A/N: Starting right into the next chapter no break. started out writing this chapter with a totally different outlook than what happened to get set to paper. Oh well guess you'll have to wait for the other part (one I intended to write in this chapter) next chapter. I hope u don't find this one too boring if u do please keep reading it I promise you'll like the ending Ok bye read and PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews are what I feed my muse on.

_Jinx:_ "And you wonder why I disappear so often."

_Orion:_ ::tying jinx to a chair:: "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Chapter 12

Firelight Kisses

Blazing energy flew through the air focused in the shape of a simple arrow. Bitter cold burned excruciating pain through his heart. Icy fingers leeched the warmth from his body as they stole his life and thoughts. Brown eyes nearly black with hate glittered before him wrapping him in sorrow and fear.

A blinding flash of light snapped him back form the memory Kagome's fiery arrow had sent crashing down on him. Shaking the tattered remains of that vision from his mind he stared up at the Shikon No Tama as it fell from the man who was vanishing in Kagome's purification energy.

Light shone brightly within the tama glittering cracks crazed its surface spreading form the heart of the jewel wrapping around it in random patterns. Light flashed in pulsing beats and then the tama tore itself apart shattering into countless pieces that streaked across the darkening sky each a tiny path of streaming light.

Stunned Inuyasha stared at the dazzling display. The arcing paths of countless light shone brightly across the darkening sky for several minutes. A small noise beside him caught his attention. Glancing down he saw Kagome staring blindly up into the sky. Irrational anger clouded his mind and he crouched ears flat, "What have you done?" he demanded his voice choked with swirling emotions. Anger, confusion, pain, sorrow and even the desire to gather the blinking woman into his arms spun wildly through him.

All other thoughts and emotions drained out of him as her pain filled deep blue eyes turned to him leaving him with only the need to gather her safely into his arms. Shame and regret sang in his heart at the sound of her soft voice filled with such torment and pain as she blamed herself for her fiancé's fate. The self-condemning remark sapped what little strength she had left and Kagome fell forward into his chest surrendering to the painless void of unconsciousness.

Inuyasha lifted her into his arms. Cradling the woman gently he stood, turned and started towards the village. The others still stood silent in their shock barely noticing Inuyasha as he passed them on his way out of the clearing.

Old Kaede was the first to turn and follow the pair. The destruction of the jewel was a shock to her but she knew better than most that all things came to be for a reason. Sighing she wondered how troublesome this turn of events was likely to be. She was getting old and couldn't move around the countryside like she once had. She admitted to herself that she now had the strength to protect only her own village these days.

'I'll be needing more zel root." She muttered thinking about how drained she had been after holding the barrier around the village and healing Kagome the night before. Looking down the path she watched Inuyasha disappear around a bend in the path and sighed again.

"That boy, I wonder when he'll realize what is happening between the two of them?" Chuckling she shook her head.

Miroku stared at the spot the Shikon no Tama had been when it shattered. 'How?' he thought over and over 'How had it happened? How?' The image of the cracking jewel replayed in his head countless times and he watched fascinated and horrified at the same time. 'How had she done that?'

The monk sank to the ground deep in thought pondering the possibilities, his trained mind finally pushing back the shock and slowly started arranging the events as they played out again in his memory. Calmly he sat laying out the day separating each sequence so that he could examine them carefully.

So absorbed in his contemplation Miroku didn't notice the darkness falling over the clearing until Sango lit a fire directly in front of him. Blearily looking up at her he smiled faintly before sinking deeper into his meditative state.

Fighting his rage Kouga slowly eased out of his crouch backing away from the siren song of anger that called to him, urging his youkai blood into violence. The sight of Kagome's guilt ridden eyes had sent him into such a rage it had nearly choked him with its intensity. The accusing and demeaning words of Naraku and the man she called Hojo rang in his ears feeding the fires of violent rage.

The image of Kagome trapped in the punishing arms of the cruel mockery of a man flickered before him. Clinching his fists Kouga ignored the bite of his sharp claws as they punctured his palms, until the smell of his own blood snapped him out of his blood lust. Staring down at his hands he watched the scarlet liquid well up from eight matching crescent shaped punctures and slide off his palms and drip to the ground.

The blood reminded him of Kagome's face smeared with her own blood spilt during the battle with Mistress Centipede. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't even had time to wash the blood and dirt of that battle from themselves before Naraku had appeared bringing with him a pain far worse than that caused by physical wounds.

Remembering that Kagome had only been able to partially heal her own wounds before the demon's appearance Kouga searched the clearing for her. The only remaining members of their group, Sango and Miroku were sitting silently next to a fire that the taijiya was feeding. A pile of wood he had splintered earlier lay near her. Looking at the monk he noticed Miroku sat ramrod straight while every muscle was fully relaxed in a stance Kouga immediately recognized.

The houshi had placed himself in a trance. Curious he walked over to Sango, pausing beside her and gestured to the silent man opposite her.

"What is he doing?"

"Not sure. He slipped into the trance just after the jewel shattered." She looked up at him and Kouga could see the anger and worry mingled in her eyes.

"What happened Kouga? How...why, did the Shikon no Tama shatter like that?"

Laying his hand on her shoulder he squeezed gently before glancing back up at the starry sky. Each twinkling light reminded him of the brilliant paths caused by the shards of the jewel as they blazed their way across the sky.

"I don't know Sango. Where is Kagome?" he asked, again searching the clearing for Inuyasha. He knew that she would be wherever the silver haired hanyou was.

"They left a while ago. Kouga." When he looked back at her she continued. "She needs him. Don't let him leave her alone tonight." Nodding absently Kouga sped off towards the village.

Sango watched Kouga dash out of the clearing and then turned back to watch Miroku. He sat across from her oblivious to the world, his legs crossed hands resting lightly on his knees. His deep purple eyes were closed. Sango watched his face following the curve of his feathery dark lashes as they rested on his tan cheeks. Trailing her eyes over the high cheek bones to the strong line of his jaw she chuckled lightly when she noticed the smug little half smile ever present on his lips.

'Soft lips behind that smile.' She thought.

"Soft? Why did I just think that?" Shaking her head Sango directed her gaze to the fire ignoring the dark clad man across from her. Her mind distracted form her contemplation of the houshi turned once more to the shattering of he Shikon no Tama.

'What happened to it? Did Kagome do that? Why would she? How had she done it?' questions scuttled through her mind each chasing the next none of which she had answers for.

"Naraku!" she growled out as the demon's masked face flickered before her in the orange flames. Jabbing another log into the fire Sango bit back a curse. "Why must he bring nothing but sorrow to everyone I know?" she asked the crackling flames. Receiving no answer yet again she sighed and raised her eyes to the stars above her.

Remembering the cruelness of Hojo, Sango shuttered. If the man who had been Kagome's fiancé could become such a horrible hate filled monster that cared nothing for the pain and grief he inflicted on his love, what would Kohaku become under Naraku's influence?

The stars blurred behind her tears and she scrubbed furiously at her cheeks angry at herself for crying. Tossing more wood onto the fire Sango continued to dash the tears from her face. The fear the worry and the despair of the past few days closed around her tearing down her walls forcing her to express the repressed emotions she'd always kept hidden.

She didn't notice she had moved to the houshi's side until the scent of jasmine and cedar incense washed over her. Startled she started to back away already looking for the wandering hands of the monk. But he didn't even acknowledge her presence. His notoriously frisky hands still lay motionless on his knees.

Staring at him Sango watched his chest raise and fall in deep even breaths straining against the layered fabric of his indigo and purple robes. Corded muscle lay just under that home spun fabric. She had treated his wounds many times over the past two years and often seen his tone lean muscles. She remembered the feel of his golden brown skin, silky and warm under her fingers each time she nursed him. At those times it was hard for her to break her contact with him memories of liberties taken against her body faded from her mind and only the intoxicating charisma of the monk remained in her focus.

Of course he always ruined those moments by groping her. And that would make her angry. Angry that he had done it, angry that she hadn't noticed his reaching hands, angry at why she hadn't noticed. Which meant he soon bore a new injury. Sango sighed brokenly and leaned against Miroku's shoulder too weighed down by her own sorrow and worry to dwell on her feud with his wandering hands.

The warmth and incense laden scent emanating from him calmed her tears and she relaxed against him thinking she would savor his strength only for a few minutes and move away before he emerged from his trance.

Miroku's mind slowly surface from the depths of his contemplation. He had his answers and he believed they were reasonable ones, extraordinary, heart breaking and amazing but reasonable. Shifting his stiffened muscles he became aware of a light weight resting against him.

Frowning he probed the presence with his still heightened scenes and nearly fell over in surprise. Speeding up his assent from the trance Miroku opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to peer down at the woman sleeping against him. 'Have I died and gone to nirvana?' he wondered briefly before he noticed wavering tracks streaking her dusty face. 'She's been crying. Sango's been crying?' He had never seen her cry not once.

Even in the bunt out ruin of her village she hadn't cried as she said her goodbyes beside the freshly dug graves of her clan. Violet eyes softened as he gazed down at the woman leaning against him. A light breeze fluttered across them raising her ebony bangs away from her softly closed eyes.

Her porcelain smooth face gleamed in the firelight. Miroku's eyes were drawn to her full poutty lips as the firelight danced flickering shadows across them. He bit his own lips determined not to spoil this moment by waking her with his wandering hands. When she shivered against the cool breeze his endurance snapped and he eagerly took the opportunity to excuse himself from his actions.

'She's cold I'm just keeping her warm.' His mind supplied as he gently wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to him. Giddy delight washed over him at the sound of her contented sigh as she rested her head on his chest. Leaning back Miroku nearly toppled them both over before he realized they were still in the middle of the clearing with nothing for him to rest against.

Chuckling softly he looked around the fire searching for Kirara. The tiny two tailed cat was grooming herself opposite him clearly unaffected by her companion's position in the arms of the man she so often attacked.

"Kirara." Miroku hissed quietly gaining the felines pink and amber gaze. "Could I impose upon your kindness?"

Miroku watched the youkai glance between him and the sleeping form of her mistress. He could have sworn he saw amusement shining in her intelligent eyes as she stood and paced over to them transforming into her true form as she came. Bumping her head gently into his back and giving a soft purr Kirara settled behind Miroku allowing him to lean back against her as he cradled her best friend and constant companion.

Sango woke to the feel of someone running their hand gently though her hair. Mumbling in half coherent pleasure she opened her sleep fogged eyes and froze. Her view was dominated by purple and indigo, a strongly muscled copper brown arm slanted across that field of cloth and draped lightly over her ribs. Beneath her cheek the tight woven robes rose and fell in deep even breaths and she could hear the strong and steady heart beat echoing in his chest.

Each sensation sent shivering trills along her skin heating her face and quickening her breath. Even as she savored the feel of the rough fabric on her face and the warm strong arm wrapped around her panic settled over. How had she wound up in his arms? A furious blush consumed her face, the thought of him waking to find her draped over him shamed her.

A low whimper escaped her despite her resolve to remain silent. The hand in her hair froze at the sound before it gently rested against her hip. An odd part of her brain noticed that for once he was not groping her butt before all such thoughts were wiped form her mind. She could hear his light baritone rumbling deep in his chest before the words even reached his lips.

"Are you awake Sango? Are you okay?" he asked softly

"How did I get here houshi sama?" she asked voice wavering.

"You were asleep when I came out of my trance." He soothed noticing her fear and worry. Trying not to spook her he continued. "You were shivering so I wrapped my arm around you. Sango I'm sorry I was playing with your hair it was just so soft."

Shocked Sango glanced up at him. The look in his eyes called to her heart wrapping her in warmth while her mind shied away from that intense amethyst gaze. Shivering with conflicting instincts one telling her to run while the other demanded she cling to this man with all her strength Sango froze and stared wide eyed up at Miroku.

Pain gripped his heart at the look of fear in her eyes. 'Kami be dammed!' he mentally screamed hoping he hadn't ruined all hope for them by his impulsiveness. He had longed to hold her in his arms like this for a year and a half. He knew she was afraid. Afraid to grow too attached to anyone, afraid to lose someone else she cared for. So she refused to care too much. He believed half the reason she hit him so hard was because she was demanding her own heart not to care for him.

"Sango please don't look at me like that."

She looked away at his words and brought her hands up to rest on his chest. Miroku knew she was about to push away from him and he started to let her go disappointment and loss written plainly across his face had she turned to see it.

Behind him Kirara growled softly before shifting suddenly just as Sango pushed herself up out of his embrace. Losing her balance the taijiya fell forward and Miroku wrapped his arms around her once again. Propped against him her face inches from his Sango could barely breathe. She could feel his strong arms holding her loosely.

"Sango?" she watched his lips move as they spoke her name. Licking her lips she dragged her gaze back to his eyes. What she saw there stilled the breath in her lungs and sent a flock of eagles to flight in her stomach. Dark lashes lined his half open darkened violet eyes that shone pure emotion back at her. Licking her lips again Sango tried to restart her breathing, her mind screaming for her to run as her body rebelled and sank further into his arms.

Miroku moaned roughly as he watched her pink tongue dart out a second time moistening her full dark lips. When he felt her relax against him he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Dipping his head he captured her glistening lips in a hungry questioning kiss. Eyes open he stared at her begging for her acceptance. He watched her doe brown eyes widen in shock and then slowly black lashes slid over their wavering depths and she was responding to his kiss.

Sango hungrily pressed into his warm lips. They were softer than she had imagined, as they gently caressed her own. As Miroku lavished warm soft kisses against her lips she hungered to taste him. Reaching out her tongue she lightly ran the tip over the crease of his mouth as it rested against hers. Wanting more Sango slipped her tongue between his lips as they parted on a gasp. She nearly pulled away from him when she felt her tongue meet his, but his hand slid up her neck and cupped her head his fingers tangled in her hair. He held her there as he slowly slid his tongue across hers and into her mouth.

Moaning at the sensations Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to explore his mouth as he did the same. Occasionally they pulled apart their kisses becoming light and quick as they stared into each others eyes. Each time the cooling passion of their kisses would fan into raging flames once more until they hungrily succumbed to the fiery dance of deep heartfelt kisses.

Kirara purred softly as the tension and repressed emotions spilled over normally iron clad barriers. She slowly drifted off to sleep as the two humans resting against her continued to cling together sharing and mingling their strength in frenzied kisses too long repressed.

A/N: Well I thought I'd end on a slightly more positive note this chapter. I don't want to send anyone into a fit of depression. But don't get too use to it, Kagome has some major issues to work out next chappy and IT will not be a happy chapter (warning). Glares at Jinx who keeps insisting on running away from me in the middle of depressing and anguishing scenes that HE INSPIRED TO BEGING WITH! :: pants:: ;; that the real reason you got a happy ended chapter today. :: runs off before readers assimilate that information::

PS I think I used "tongues" a lot in the end of this chapter sorry couldn't think of any other word for that appendage.


	13. Moonlight Tears

Disclaimer: I have no ownership.

A/N: Here is a sad and depressing chapter for everyone lets see if I can pull it off. Editing done during wired zombie mood so mistakes are bound to be abundant sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**Chapter 13**

**Moonlight Tears**

Kouga slowed down when a silver fall of hair came into sight. Not wanting to kick up dust he jogged up to the hanyou who carried the sleeping Kagome in his arms. As he came into earshot he heard the inu speak softly to the woman.

"Kagome we really need to stop doing this. I've held you unconscious in my arms far too many times. Please open your eyes." Kouga flinched at the pleading note in his friend's voice.

Intentionally stepping on a twig Kouga saw Inuyasha tense before he caught up to him. The now silent hanyou glared at him from the corner of his eye but continued to walk towards Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha shifted Kagome in his arms as Kouga lifted the door hanging out of the way. Ducking slightly he entered the dark room stopping unnecessarily. When his sensitive eyes were fully adjusted to the dim light he continued into the hut. He lay Kagome down on the sleeping pad gently tucking a coarse brown blanket around her.

Crouching near her Inuyasha settled himself intent on watching her through out the night. Willing her sapphire eyes to open he stared at Kagome's face tracing each curve and shadow with his eyes. Dark busies and smears of dirt marred her creamy skin making him frown deeply. A clawed hand moved into view holding a small cloth. When that hand touched the damp cloth to Kagome's face Inuyasha heard a loud growl reverberate through the hut causing the cloth to freeze mid stroke. Lifting his eyes to meet icy blue, he realized he was still growling at the wolf youkai.

Silently Kouga handed the cloth to a growling Inuyasha and stood. Looking down at the blinking hanyou he shrugged slightly. "I'll go get more water so you can clean her up." Before the confused demon could reply he turned and walked out of the hut.

Kouga walked slowly down the path to the well thinking about what he had just seen. As soon as his hand had touched Kagome's face Inuyasha's deep golden eyes had bled red. By the time the inu's gaze lifted to look at him the tinge was gone, but Kouga didn't feel like chancing its return so he had fled to the well. Scoffing at his thoughts he remembered Sango's words, and laughed. "No way will he leave her tonight." Mumbling Kouga snatched the bucket resting on the edge of the well and tossed it over the rim. Drawing the liquid back to the surface he gazed down into the dark reassess. The bottom shimmered softly moonlight reflecting off the water rippling at the bottom.

ooOooOooOooOooOooO

Images of a well blazing with energy flashed before him to be replaced by the angry hate filled face of Kikyo as she released her arrow. Pinned to the tree he looked up from the fading light of the tattered arrow and was met with a pair of soft blue eyes. Kagome stood bow in hand pain and fear shining on her battered face. Behind Kagome Naraku rose out of the bone eaters well draped in his flowing baboon skin. Trying to reach her before the demon, he struggled uselessly against the arrow. As the seal stole over him he watched Naraku wrap Kagome in his white cloak. Darkness closed around him showing him one last image of Kagome in Naraku's arms a look of utter defeat on her face as she surrendered to his embrace.

Inuyasha bolted upright eyes wide and searching. _'Where?'_, his mind screamed before he found her. Calming the racing pace of his heart he pushed away from the wall he had fallen asleep against and moved once more to her side. Kagome's pale face shone in the dim hut framed by raven locks that tumbled around her head and onto the blanket.

Tucking the blanket closer around her Inuyasha moved to the fire pit. Kindling a small flame he fed small branches to the fire, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. Kouga had yet to return which angered him; he wanted to wash the blood from her face.

A noise nearing the hut alerted Inuyasha to the approach of Kaede. Frowning he moved away from the fire to sit cross-legged behind Kagome. The woman hobbled into her home stiffly glancing around until she found them. Toeing off her sandals she stepped up onto the raised living area and shuffled over to the fire.

Inuyasha watched as she quietly began making a pot of tea. Sniffing at the pungent herbs he noticed her add zel root to the mixture. Quirking an eyebrow at the old woman his only response was a mumbled "humph". After swinging the cast iron pot over the small fire Kaede moved over to where Kagome was laying.

"Has she woken at all?"

"No."

"Has the bleeding restarted?"

"No."

Eye twitching slightly Kaede looked up at the tight lipped Inuyasha. He sat slumped over his knees eyes resting on Kagome. A faint smile tugged at her lips and she nodded to herself.

"Are thy wounds healing?" when he didn't answer Kaede reached across Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder. She watched as he flinched and batted her hand away from him never looking up from Kagome's sleeping face. Smiling now he sat back and quickly probed both of them gently. The savage puncture wound through Inuyasha's shoulder was healing much slower than she had expected.

Looking closer at the energies surrounding the hanyou she watched the ebb and flow of sun gold and blood red light as they swirled in the pattern of his aura. Eyes wide she blinked and shifted her sight to Kagome. Twining around the bright purple and white power of her aura was a curl of red power.

It fed her with energy that flowed into the healing spell the woman was casting unconsciously. Following the intricate pattern of energy that gently mingled with the Kagome's sprit Kaede traced that red strand back to Inuyasha where it mingled seamlessly with his own energies.

Breaking the contact she looked at the pair for a long moment. She had never seen a couple so intertwined by the red strands of fate after such a short time together. Thinking back to the extraordinary circumstances that had delivered Kagome into this world she shook her head.

Kagome had not only been dragged away from her own world but she had practically fallen from that world into the waiting arms of Inuyasha. Chuckling softly at her overly romantic thoughts she noticed Kagome's blood stained face. Lifting the blanket slightly she glared back up at Inuyasha.

"Why did ye not get her out of these bloody rags Inuyasha?" she snapped.

Inuyasha's head shot up golden eyes wide with shock. Shuffling back a few inches he sputtered, "Wh...WHAT!?"

"Kagome is drenched in blood and covered in dirt Inuyasha. The girl has a giant wound on her abdomen and another on her shoulder, both need to be bandaged. Leaving her in these filthy clothes could infect the wounds." Kaede prattled as she began removing the blanket and fumbling for the ties on Kagome's white kimono. Absently she noticed Inuyasha shuffling further back.

Looking up at him she saw a pink stain across his cheeks. She was unable to help herself and goaded the embarrassed hanyou further. "I'm sure Miroku or Kouga wouldn't have hesitated to bind her wounds after getting these rags off of her." Pausing at the angry snarling that filled the hut she looked back at Inuyasha as the pink faded from his face and he loomed over her. Reaching for Kagome he pulled the woman into his lap growling.

"If anyone touches Kagome, I will, kill them!" he shouted.

Kaede remained silent for a few minutes watching the enraged inu demon gently tend to the woman he held in his arms.

Inuyasha carefully slid the kimono off her shoulders. Making sure he kept the fabric closed around her he shifted each of her arms out of the bloody cloth. Grabbing a blanket he covered her once more as his hands hesitated at the tie holding the garment closed around her waist. Face beet red he raised sheepish eyes to the silent Kaede.

Nearly laughing at the pleading lost look on his face Kaede moved over to the woman resting against him.

"Lay her down now Inuyasha and I will help ye." Waiting for his nod Kaede watched him place Kagome on the sleeping mats before rising and moving to the far corner of the hut.

"Why so shy Inuyasha?" Kaede teased.

"Kaede you must have me confused with Miroku. I would not undress a woman with out her consent." Inuyasha groused from the corner. His hands still tingled from their contact with her creamy skin. He had torn himself away from the tiny woman fearful of the coiling warmth and desire that was surging through him at the touch of her skin.

"Then Kagome agreed when ye removed her hakama?" Kaede asked, guessing about the missing garment. Behind her she herd Inuyasha sputter and choke. Glancing at the maroon faced hanyou she soothed. "Do not worry Inuyasha I don't begrudge the two of ye finding comfort in one another. I am just surprised how quickly the two of ye have been drawn together."

"What? NO! I didn't...she was....all I did...I mean. It was not like that!" Inuyasha blurted as Kaede looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Feeling like his inner thoughts lay exposed before the Miko he growled and spun away from her bolting out the door.

Bounding away from the hut Inuyasha nearly bowled over Kouga as the wolf youkai trudged up the path a bucket of water dangling from his hand.

"Oyi Dog face where the hell are you going?!"

Angling away from the village he ignored Kouga's bellow and disappeared into his forest.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Kouga watched Inuyasha's red and silver form fade under the dark canopy of the night shrouded forest that bore his name. Baffled and irritated by the hanyou's behavior of late he continued up to Kaede's hut. Entering the dwelling he growled under his breath when Kaede turned and spoke to him.

"Inuyasha? Oh Kouga, well boy be useful and bring me some water from the..." Interrupting her Kouga dropped the water next to the old woman grinning when the liquid sloshed over the rim splashing across the Miko's arm and thigh. His grin fell from his face at the look in her eye and he quietly folded his long legs to sit near the wall.

"What's up with dog face this time crone? I figured it would take the hand of the Kami to pry him away from her side after what just happened." He questioned gesturing at Kagome.

"Some times Kouga matters of the heart have power far above those of the Gods." She murmured dipping a cloth into the bucket.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha heard the wolf long before Kouga stepped into the steamy clearing around the spring. "What do you want?" he groused not bothering to raise his head from the edge of the pool.

Kouga ignored the inu as he tossed his furs onto a nearby boulder. Stepping into the heated water he waded over to the opposite side of the small spring. Letting down his long obsidian hair he shook out the length. Sinking deeper into the soothing water he watched his hair float on the surface of the pool for a moment before turning his icy gaze to Inuyasha. The hanyou sat head tilted back against the rim of the pool eyes closed.

Watching Inuyasha, he thought again about the warning Sango had given him. Frowning he wondered why he agreed with the taijiya. He wouldn't have minded staying with the sleeping woman but for some reason he had left the hut after Kaede dozed off to come in search of Inuyasha. A motion across from him snapped him out of his musing; Inuyasha was sitting up now his hand pressed against his shoulder. Kouga was shocked when the tang of blood drifted across the mineral rich air.

"It's still bleeding?" he asked surprised. Normally Inuyasha healed quickly.

"Ummm." The inu responded taking his hand away. The red angry wound was nearly healed yet as he watched blood ran down Inuyasha's board chest. "It started bleeding again after I left the hut."

"You shouldn't have left." Kouga stated eyeing the hanyou. Inuyasha's golden eyes met his before he turned his head to the side.

Inuyasha heard the unsaid name on Kouga's lips and bowed his head. "I know." He muttered staring at his hands the feel of her skin still fresh in his memory.

"Well if you know then go back you idiot!" Kouga raged surging to his feet. Water streamed down his lean body, hair clinging to his skin. Waist deep in water he glared down at Inuyasha as hanyou again leaned against the spring edge eyes closed. "Did you hear me half breed?" getting the rise he expected out of the male he grinned baring his teeth at the now standing Inuyasha.

The moon shone down on the pair as they stood dripping in the spring. Silver and black hair clung to bronze skin that glistened in the moonlight as it played off the tone and sculpted muscles of the males facing each other. Steam rose curling around the demons shrouding and then exposing them to the outside world.

For a moment they stood silent and still. A flicker of motion at the corner of Inuyasha's eye was all the warning Kouga had before the silver haired hanyou leapt across the spring. In a rush of water Kouga was thrown back and slammed into the stones lining the pool. The claws of Inuyasha's left hand dug into the muscle of his upper arm as the other reached for his neck. Holding him off Kouga took advantage of their watery battlefield. Slipping off the rocks he let himself sink into the water pulling Inuyasha off balance.

Before the inu could regain his footing Kouga brought his legs up, catching his opponent in the stomach, he kicked Inuyasha away from him. The silver hired male flew out of the water landing at the base of a near by tree water pooling around him. Kouga stalked across the pool and hopped onto the bank the warm water streamed down his lean body, cooling on the night air, as he glared down at the rising hanyou.

As his stubborn friend stood golden eyes hot with anger, guilt hit Kouga hard. Blood trailed down Inuyasha's chest mingling with the water and staining his silver hair pink.

"Go back to Kagome Inuyasha she needs you and have Kaede tend to your shoulder." turning away he heard Inuyasha limp over to his clothing that hung in the surrounding bushes. Glancing back to make sure the male headed back to the hut he growled when he saw that he was alone at the spring.

Reaching for his own garments Kouga shivered as a breeze blew over his damp skin. Shrugging he slid back into the mineral rich water letting tense muscles relax. Thinking about the blue eyed girl sleeping in Kaede's hut he sighed leaning his head against the rock. That tiny female was the strongest woman he had ever met. Laughing he realized he had only seen her awake for a mere handful of hours and yet.

Frowning he examined the emotions running through him. She was strong and beautiful and warm. Remembering the night spent holding her to him he thought about the way her small body fit so perfectly against the curves of his own. Moaning he sat up causing waves to ripple across the spring. Pulling his dripping hair up into a ponytail he stepped out of the spring and sat on a nearby boulder letting the breeze cool his heated body. When he again had himself under control he slipped back into his furs.

"I better check on my woman and make sure that idiot dog actually went back." He muttered turning back to the village.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Pain crept into the darkened void pulsing and hot it surged through her. Shadowed orange light drew her out of the darkness. Opening her eyes Kagome watched a small fire flicker to her right. Turning she moaned softly her wounds pulling with the movement. Finally rolling onto her side Kagome stared at the fire bobbing in a calm dance, confined with in the pit below the cut out portion of the floor.

Tongues of orange wove around fluttering reds and yellows as they intertwined in hypnotic motion. Watching the bright fire her mind drifted like the sparks floating away from the leaping arms of flame. Tears began to fall unheeded down her face as Hojo's face appeared within the burning core. His dark eyes, shining in pain looked out at her. Silent words fell from his lips as he shook his head sorrow etched over his face.

Dark despair wrapped around Kagome and the image before her began to fade. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed gasping in pain as each shuddering breath jarred the wound spanning her abdomen. Pressing her hand to her mouth Kagome tied to still her weeping but failed. Fumbling out of the blanket she struggled to rise from the floor.

Stumbling to her feet the young woman moved to the door nearly crying out when she knocked her shoulder into the frame. Leaning on the outside wall she drew quick short breaths between clenched teeth. The wound in her side throbbed searing heat to the tempo of her pounding heart making the edges of her vision fade white. Her shoulder sent jabbing bolts of sharp pain down her arm and across her chest.

Peering through blurry, water filled eyes she limped away from the hut. Kagome clamped her hand over her elbow and held her arm close across her chest trying to minimize the jarring movements that sent flashing pain across her left side. Walking in a swirling fog of pain and despair she wandered through the village silent and wide eyed.

Hojo's harsh voice echoed in her ears condemning her again and again for his death. The green eyed wolf youkai appeared before her and tore Hojo's throat out replaying the horror before her eyes. Chocking whimpers escaped her causing the pain to flair bright. Leaning against a tree she watched her tears fall, glowing in the moonlight to be lost among the leaves of the forest floor.

Pushing away from the tree Kagome staggered between the trunks of the massive forest giants keeping to the silvery patches that gleamed bluish green in the moonlight. Vision blurred by scalding tears she wandered lost in a haze of memory. Hojo's voice spoke to her from that fog his rough voice grating across her mind.

Crying out in fear and pain she tumbled to the ground her foot caught in a tangled vine. Lying there she sobbed moaning as each shuddering breath tore through her with electric sharpness. Hiccupping she pushed her self up ignoring the rushing that filled her ears and threatened to swamp her vision.

Ahead of her standing amongst the shadows of the night shrouded forest Hojo held out his hand beckoning to her. Silently the dark image spoke to her, anger flashing in his once gentle eyes. Kagome flinched away from him as he drew back his hand. Opening her eyes when the blow didn't fall Kagome noticed an arrow, its tattered fletching stained red with blood, the sticky liquid ran down the headless shaft lying in a shaft of moonlight.

Sinking to her knees Kagome wrapped her arms around herself he cried into the night her voice high and ragged with sorrow.

"_Kagome." _

__

An eerie voice echoed jerking her head up. Ahead of her Hojo walked into the darkness. Lurching to her feet she hobbled after him calling out his name.

"Hojo please wait. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. Hojo..." trailing off Kagome walked into a clearing. The god tree stood tall and proud shining under the moon. Alone once more the night descended, engulfing her in despair that nearly sent Kagome to her knees. Too tired to even cry she wandered over to the massive tree.

Stubbing her toe on something she lowered her eyes from the glowing trunk looked down at Inuyasha's sword lying on the ground. The image of him staring at her from across this same clearing came to mind and she remembered seeing him drop the battered sword at that time. Bending she caught the sword's hilt loosely in her hand and continued to the tree. Sinking to her knees Kagome rested her head against the rough bark.

"Oh Hojo what have I done? You're dead because of me. I didn't know I held the jewel I really didn't. I'm so sorry my love, if only I had known. I could have stopped them I could have saved you." Moaning Kagome sank to the ground curling around the sword in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Loneliness and guilt swirled around her in an ever tightening spiral dragging her down into a pit of black despair.

Gasping sobs racked her pain fill body as she again saw, Hojo disintegrate around the blazing arrow that had flown from her fingertips. His angry gaze burned into her mind searing her with his accusing eyes. She lay wrapped around Inuyasha's battered sword clutching the thin sheathed blade to her.

"_Come to me Kagome. Join me." _A voice whispered beckoning to her. Calm settled around her stilling her tears. Sitting up Kagome leaned against the base of the god tree resting the sword across her knees. Staring down at the tattered hilt of the sword she softly asked.

"Hojo will you find peace if I come to you? Is this life worth living without you?" Pain contracted around her heart and she clinched her hands around the sword. What did she have to live for now? No one here would miss her. In fact they would probably be relieved if she disappeared. All she had brought these people was trouble. Inuyasha's face floated briefly before her.

Crying out she dashed him from her thoughts guilt again swamping her. How could she think of the crass half demon that had treated her with such a mix of care and callous? Hojo was dead! Her first love was gone. They were going to get married, and now he was dead, because of her. The pain crashed down on her.

Vision so blurred with tears that she could hardly see Kagome pulled the blade free. Placing the scabbard beside her she stared down at the rusty chipped blade frowning at it. _'How does he fight with this?' _she wondered as she turned the sword around in her hands. Shaking the shining amber eyes from her mind she struggled up onto her knees.

With shaking hands she wedged the hilt of the rusty sword between two roots. Pulling the blade down, she rested the tip against her chest. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts and focused on the face of Hojo. Falling forward a single tear ran down her cheek as the dark soft brown eyes in her mind became a warm golden gaze.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha paced through the forest grumbling under his breath. His long sliver mane was still dripping staining his damp haori black with added water. The chill was beginning to bother even him as he roamed the night in wet clothes. "Damn Kouga." He muttered.

His relaxing soak had become an out brawl with that mangy wolf. Growling he forcefully put the incident out of his mind concentrating instead on his task. He had realized as he sped away from the spring wet clothes in hand that he did not have Tetsusaiga. Retracing his day he had retreated to the clearing that held the bone eaters well.

There sleeping against Kirara's flank he found Sango wrapped in Miroku's arms. A purring sound from Kirara snapped him out of his stunned shock making him look to the cat. The feline youkai gave him an amused look before settling her tails across the sleeping pair. Shaking his head he had searched the clearing for his missing weapon pausing at the battered well. Staring down into its depths he deiced he never wanted Kagome to enter the cursed clearing again.

As he walked along the narrow path that led away from the well he thought about all the pain and suffering it had brought to the tiny woman he had left sleeping in Kaede's hut. The fear he had felt as he watched her fall into that dark pit griped him again making him clench his hands.

Too much blood had been spilt this day he mused touching his shoulder which continued to bleed sluggishly. A sudden breezed rattled through the trees bringing with it the smell of salt mingled heavily with the warm caressing scent that belonged to only one woman. Confusion rocked through him making him bound into the clearing before him.

'_She shouldn't be here!'_

__

Sliding to a halt he saw Kagome kneeling before the god tree her pale kimono torn and smeared with dirt. A bloody stain was slowly spreading from her side and as he stepped towards her he saw the woman fall forward. The glint of metal caught his eye and panic slammed through him. Inuyasha crossed the clearing in a hart beat. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders spinning her into his arms, slapping Tetsusaiga across the clearing.

"What the hell are you doing wench!" he yelled down at her shaking with adrenaline.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed at him batting at his arms, scrambling to get to the sword.

Looking down at the wildly struggling woman in his hands Inuyasha's heart clinched. Tears streamed from her red rimmed eyes, her hair was a tangled mess with bits of leaves and twigs clinging to it. She flung herself away from him trying to reach the sword again.

"Please let me go I don't deserve to live!" her roughened voice pleaded through the racking sobs. He caught her around the waist this time where she hung for a moment face hidden behind the tangle of ebony.

"Kagome..." his words faltered as she spun in his arms and attacked him. He fell back beneath her tiny battering fists. Sapphire eyes swimming in tears shone up at him as he held her trapped with in his arms. Shaking her head she beat on him her voice thick with pain.

"I killed him Inuyasha. Hojo is DEAD because of me. He called to me. He needed me but I didn't recognize him, I didn't... I would have gone to him if I had known."

He held her closer as her tattered body shook in tearing sobs.

"Let me go, please. He needs me! I have to make it right I have to. Hojo!" the sound of the man's name sent irrational rage sizzling through him. '_He is still torturing her. Even from the grave that man torments Kagome.'_

__

"Why Kagome? Why go to him?" he asked voice hard.

She turned pain filled dull blue eyes to him her lips trembling. Placing a hand against her cheek he drew her forward and tucked her beneath his chin when her face crumpled spilling fresh tears. "Why does he call you Kagome...to, to join him in death?" Kagome's whimpered reply made his blood boil with rage.

"Let me go to him Inuyasha, I don't belong here. I have brought you nothing but trouble. You were hurt because of me. I shattered the Shikon no Tama, I'm only a burden to you. I shouldn't be here. I, should have died not Hojo. I, was the one that had the jewel." Her dark words fell from her lips in an ever quickening pace. The demeaning words, the desire to end her own life and the lost look consuming her, rang tones of discord in his mind making him growl.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he pushed her away form him holding her at arms length. Looking into her now grey listless eyes he resisted the urge to cradle her in his arms. Shaking her instead he glared down at her. Pulling his lip up in a sneer he snarled out, "You're right I was hurt because of you. The Jewel was shattered to the winds when you destroyed it."

Praying that this worked he stood dropping her to the ground. "I protected you because I thought you were my friend I wanted to help you." Behind him he heard her gasp. "You didn't abandon Hojo when he died. That night you chose to live, but if you die tonight you _will be_ abandoning me. I have to find those shards before Naraku."

Turning on her again he let out a small sigh of relief noticing the dark cloud of self destruction clear slightly from her eyes. Scowling again he crouched down in front of her. "Will you take the easy way out and leave the mess you've made, behind for us to fix?" Anger shone in her eyes sending a tread of hope through Inuyasha.

"I did not know it would shatter." She snapped up at him instantly defensive.

"But it did and you are the only one that can see where the shards are. Will you give up now and take away the only advantage we have against Naraku?"

Kagome sank back from him as a wave of sorrow crashed over her. The pain and loss of Hojo's death fresh in her mind she let the tempting voice calling her, sing its siren song twining dark fingers around her heart. Her eyes drifted from Inuyasha's blazing gaze to stare across the clearing. There just over his red clad shoulder shining dully in the moonlight lay Inuyasha's sword.

He followed Kagome's glance when her eyes drifted from his own. The sight of Tetsusaiga lying in the grass brought a vision of Kagome lying still and lifeless to his eyes. The image of Kagome's small silent form curled around his sword her blood staining the blade and seeping into the ground enraged him.

Grabbing her roughly he yelled in her face. "If you insist on blaming yourself for every thing then stay here and fix the mess you made today! Help me find the shards. Once we complete the shattered jewel if you still want to die I swear I won't stop you." Nearly choking on his words he spat out "In fact when the jewel is complete I'll kill you myself."

Unable to maintain his anger Inuyasha pulled the trembling woman into his arms, praying to all the gods of heaven and earth that she felt the deadly force behind his claws. Holding the soft sobbing bundle he vowed to change her mind, no matter what it took he would change her mind before the jewel was completed.

Kagome huddled against Inuyasha allowing the pain and fear to drain away from her for a moment. His warm arms held her close as the words of violence echoed in her ears _'Kill me? He would kill me if I wanted him too?'_ griping the cool damp fabric beneath her hand she pushed away from his chest to look into those molten eyes.

A sob ripped from her throat at the emotions she saw but couldn't read floating in his sun bright eyes. She watched as a filthy pale hand rose to rest against his cheek. She felt the single tear hot against her thumb as she gently brushed it away.

Nodding quietly she let him again tuck her into his arms. They sat leaning against the god tree giving and taking the warmth the other offered. The silver glow of the moon shone on them in dappled patterns of shimmering light that streamed through the shuddering leaves of the ancient tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

A/N: There you go my suicide attempt chapter. ::turns to her muse:: HAPPY NOW?! I'm totally paranoid about this chapter so please let me know what you think but please be kind.an


	14. Dawn of Healing

Disclaimer: Do you see any deeds or copyrights in here? Throws a filing cabinet at a lawyer squashing the stuffy little man.

A/N: um not too talkative today please read and NO I was not blown away by Typhoon #22 or #23 and the big quakes in the prefecture to the west of here did not hit my town very hard if anyone cares. (Well that statement really dates my lapse in writing his chapter)

I had most of this chapter written when I was hit by sever writers block. Now that I have managed to pound out the end of this chapter, I hate it along with every thing else, I have ever written. Please read and review.

**Dawn of Healing**

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru watched the two of them from the shadows of the forest his face an immobile mask. Testing the breeze that blew across the clearing to him, he frowned and stepped from the shadows. Taking care to mask his scent from his dozing brother, he knew that Inuyasha would soon realize his presence.

Stopping mid way to them, he peered down at the wounded pair sorting through the tangled auras that wrapped around them. The flow of energy between Inuyasha and this frail tiny woman was sluggish but blazed with strength whose equal he had never seen. Raising his eyes, he locked golden gazes with his growling half brother and tilted his head slightly.

"Do you intend then to follow her into death yourself brother?" at the younger youkai's frown, Sesshomaru gestured at the slumbering Kagome. The red stain spreading on her sleeping kimono glistened darkly in the moon light spanning her waist and shoulder. "Hers' are not the only wounds that need tending brat." He said pulling Inuyasha up by his own wounded shoulder making the hanyou hiss in pain as he clutched the woman to him.

"Come we will have you treated by that old crone in the village, both of you." Turning he strode across the night shrouded clearing his feet hardly crushing the grass beneath them. Reaching the tree line he paused, irritation skittering across his golden eyes.

Truing he glared at Inuyasha who crouched half way between him and the god tree. Kagome lay draped across his knees as he panted face ashen.

Inuyasha snapped his head up ignoring the dizzying haze that hung around him when Kagome lifted out of his lap held by pale, red striped arms. Growling he surged to his feet only to fall onto his butt when Sesshomaru flicked his wrist out slapping his hand across Inuyasha's chest.

"I will carry your Miko back to the village runt unless you truly do intend to leave this world tonight."

Watching his brother turn his back on him Inuyasha bit his lip and forced himself to rise. Grabbing Tetsusaiga from the ground, he entered the dark forest behind his brother. Stalking after the taiyoukai he bit his bottom lip fighting back the dizziness that threatened to consume him.

"Stop feeding her energy you fool." His brother snapped form over his shoulder as Inuyasha nearly tripped over an invisible root. A pair of blazing golden eyes glared into his own, chasing the darkness away as a cold voice drew him back form the brink of passing out.

"Block her out Inuyasha neither of you have the energy to share with the other. Right now she can't help herself so it's up to you to control it." Frowning at his brother Inuyasha reached within him and clamped down on the drain he felt in his mind. Instantly the world cleared around him but with the clarity came the feeling of cold isolation. Realizing Sesshomaru was again, walking towards the village with Kagome, Inuyasha rushed to catch up.

Sesshomaru ducked into the cramped hut wishing for the first time; that he could fold his ears down to protect them from the sound he met with. Behind him, Inuyasha was doing just that. "…the hell do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Kouga towered over the wizened form of Kaede who glared up at him her brown eye cold as ice as she regarded the raging youkai prince.

"Oyi wolf shut you trap unless you want me to shut it for you." Inuyasha mumbled stumbling up onto the platform. Turning to Sesshomaru, he held out his arms silently demanding. Frowning slightly the youkai ignored his brother and walked past the huffing hanyou to place the woman in front of the old Miko.

Assessing the woman Kaede glanced up at the glaring hanyou who stood his hackles visibly raised. Inuyasha was staring at his half brother eyes narrowed to mere slits as the silent youkai sat leaning against the wall.

"Inuyasha get over here." She snapped grinning when he jumped. "Well boy? What is the matter with thee now? First, I cannot get thee to let her out of thine arms long enough for me to look at her, and now ye act as if she is going to bite thee. Pick her up!" the startled hanyou pulled Kagome into his lap cradling her in his arms as the glared at the woman before him. Laughing to herself, she glared back at him.

"Make yerself comfortable Inuyasha. I'm going to cast a healing spell over both she and thee, and I don't want either of ye moving from this spot until I give ye permission." She watched Inuyasha settle his back against the wall. Muttering as she wove the energies around them, Kaede nodded pleased when she saw the silver haired hanyou close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. Sighing, she finally turned back to her fire and dipped a mug of zell root tea out of the pot hanging there.

"You reopened the link." It was a statement rather than a question but she answered the emotionless youkai nonetheless.

"Yes the spell will work through it combining with both of them and using their own strength to heal them. Even in this condition tis better they heal themselves rather than have me do so. Outside energy is not accepted well when ye work with powers such as theirs." As the silence lengthened after her explanation, Kaede turned to glance at the youkai lord.

Not surprised to see that he had disappeared with out a word she turned to the silent Kouga. The wolf sat staring at Inuyasha and Kagome his expression unreadable. Shaking her head Kaede turned back to her tea. 'The path of the heart tis truly a twisted trail.' She thought staring into her mug.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Miroku woke to the feel of warm arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes slowly he prayed with all his strength that last night had not just been a dream. The world opened before him and he stared down at the brown haired beauty lying in his arms. Her silken hair draped across his chest and tumbled down her back. One of her weapons callused hands lay under cheek as she pillowed her face against his shoulder.

Heart swelling Miroku tightened his arms around the woman he had loved for so long. Memories of the previous night flickered through his head and he smiled softly. They had pored out their emotions locked in each other's embrace long into the night.

As the fire of years of repression burned the last of their energy from them, they lay against Kirara timidly speaking about their hearts. Sleep had claimed them soon after, warming them with contentment neither had felt in many years.

Slowly running his hands through her hair Miroku watched Sango slowly surface into wakefulness. The fluttering of thick lashes against creamy cheeks heralded the view he was graced with as she opened her deep soft brown eyes.

Sango stared up into the lavender gaze that watched her from where she lay reclined upon Miroku's chest. Reaching up one hand she mutely cupped his cheek as she rose off him. He closed his eyes and tilted into her palm a small sigh escaping his gently smiling lips. Smiling back at him, she leaned forward and kissed his full lips lightly before she rose.

Chuckling at his pouty whimper, she bent to tidy their makeshift camp.

Hand twitching Miroku fallowed her to his feet. Reaching out, his lips spread to reveal a Cheshire cat's grin. Unable to help himself he reached for Sango as her hips swayed before him.

Shock and outrage flared through Sango as a hand planted itself upon her rear. The warm spread of strong fingers moving over her in a gentle caress, caused a burning blush to spread across here cheeks. Bolting ramrod straight she spun bringing the large branch of wood she had been moving up in an arc. Catching the purple clad monk across the jaw she watched with a satisfied smirk as he flew away from her to hit the ground and slide a few feet. Hands on her hips she glared at Miroku as the sat up holding his head dazed.

"I said I loved you houshi. I never said you could grope me when every your hentai mind took the notion to." Turning she walked off towards the village Kirara riding on her shoulder.

The small cat youkai glanced over her shoulder at the rising monk and noticed the loving grin on his face. Purring happily, she swished her tails and settled down for a doze on her friend.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The sound of someone crashing into the hut accompanied by Sango's irritated yell snapped Inuyasha into consciousness. Cracking a golden eye open he watched a stream of dust fall from the thatched roof above him shining in the early morning light.

"Damn monk!" he heard Sango mummer as she walked into the hut grinning. Quirking an eyebrow at her he watched her blush and then pale as she got a better look at him.

"Kami, Inuyasha what the hell happened to you two?" she stammered hopping out of her shoes and over to them. Glancing down at the woman still slumbering in his arms, Inuyasha looked back at Sango a grimace on his face.

"You left her alone again didn't you?" Miroku questioned as he entered the hut.

Flinching at the silent anger in Sango's eyes, he nodded. "I found her at the god tree with Tetsusaiga, she…"

Miroku watched Inuyasha tighten his arms around Kagome unconsciously as he lowered his head.

"I was almost too late." His friend finished voice gruff.

Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hands tears wavering in her eyes. Reaching out a hand, she gently touched Kagome's face tracing the tear marks that cut through the grime covering her pale skin. "Is she…will she be ok?"

"She's healing," croaked Kaede who entered behind the pair crouched in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Thou will not leave her side for the entire day Inuyasha." She continued puttering around her kettle.

"I won't leave her again." Inuyasha whispered sadness consuming him, blinking he tightened his control letting the overwhelming feeling of loss radiating slide away form him.

"Ye better not. The spell I laid on the two of ye is looping your chi together to help heal both of ye. Being youkai ye heal…"

"Half youkai," Inuyasha interrupted never looking up from Kagome as she started to stir in his arms.

"As such ye heal faster, but she will need thine energy to help mend those wounds." Kaede grumbled and turned away.

The three friends sat for several minutes all watching the sleeping Kagome as the silence stretched between them.

"What do we do now?" Miroku ventured flexing his hand around the sutra beads that crossed his glove-covered palm.

The sound of beads shifting made Inuyasha's ears twitch and he lifted his head. Locking eyes with the violet-eyed man across from him, he glanced down at Miroku's right hand and tilted his head. At the man's shrug, he shifted Kagome in his arms.

"We will search for the shards as soon as Kagome's wounds heal enough for her to travel." He said.

Shaking her head Sango stoked the soft fur along Kirara's back. "How will we find them, there must be thousands if not millions of shards scattered to the winds."

"Kagome." Inuyasha stated simply shifting her once more as he felt her twinge of pain.

"Kagome? What do you mean?" Miroku asked watching the pair closely. Something was tugging at his senses as the looked at them but he could not put his finger on it.

"She can see them, the shards. She saw the jewel when it was inside the demon that tore it from her. She said she would help us find them before…" Shaking his head Inuyasha refused to think any further. "…before Naraku can find them." He finished quietly.

Frowning at Inuyasha's change of tone, "Inuyasha, what aren't you…" Miroku stopped when a pale hand reached up to cup Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha's head snapped down at the feel of her cold hand on his face. Staring into her wavering blue eyes, he felt himself becoming lost in their shining depths. Her words spoken in a weak thin voice snapped him back to reality and he glared down at her.

"I'm ok. We should start searching for the shards before…"

"We leave when you wounds are healed and not before." He growled pain clenching in his chest as the light in her eyes faded a little. Reaching down to mimic her pose he cupped her cheek and whispered his tone rough and low with emotion. "Are you so eager for me to fulfill my promise?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she lowered her hand. Burying her face in his chest, she shook her head slowly.

Clutching her to him Inuyasha let out a shuddering breath before looking back at his friends. They stared at him eyes worried, the confusion he saw shining in their eyes made him sigh again.

Miroku stood seeing the reluctance in Inuyasha's posture. "I'll find Kouga and start getting supplies together for our journey. Glancing around the hut, he turned back to Inuyasha. "Where is Kouga?"

"I sent him for water." Kaede answered from her place by the fire where she sat sipping from steaming mug.

Laughing Miroku walked out of the hut heading for the far well. Sango watched Kagome as she hid her face in Inuyasha's haori. Frowning slightly he looked back up at the hanyou. His face lined with worry he stared in front of him.

"Inuyasha," waiting for his eyes to focus on her she continued. "Inuyasha let me take Kagome to the hot spring." Pausing at his slight frown, she pressed on. "She's still covered in blood and fitly. A good long soak in the mineral water will help speed the healing."

Kagome raised her head to look up at the silver haired man and nodded slightly. He frowned at her his hand rising unconsciously to the sutra that hug around his neck. "I won't leave your side again." He said softly.

She countered. "You can come as long as you promise not to look this time." Smiling weakly at his blush, she pushed against his chest trying to rise. Before she moved more than a few inches, she found herself up on his back.

"Let's go." His gruff voice filled the hut and then they were bounding through the village.

Landing next to the spring she had used the day before she turned and watched Sango leap from Kirara's back caring a bundle of clothing.

ooOooOooOooOooO

Kagome leaned against the rocks finally clean and watched the steam rise above her. As the sound of Sango, rinsing out her own hair met her ears she opened her eyes to see the woman wading over to her. Sango smiled down at her and then turned her gaze to the red back that sat facing them not five feet away.

"Inuyasha, Miroku isn't anywhere near is he?"

Kagome turned to glance back at Inuyasha; she watched his ears swivel back towards them at Sango's words and grinned. 'They look so soft.' She thought.

"No that hentai isn't anywhere near here." He answered listening to the sounds of the women behind him move through the water. A flash of Kagome standing hip deep in that same pool blazed in his mind and he felt the heat of a deep blush slide up his face and tingle across the skin of his sensitive ears.

Grateful that he had heard them turn away form him he lowered his head into his hands and sighed. 'What is wrong with me?' he groaned silently thinking about the way he had been acting toward Kagome since the woman had appeared. 'I do not even know her and I am acting as if she is my….' Raising his head in shock, he turned to stare at Kagome's back eyes wide. "Mate?" he whispered.

As if sensing him he watched her turn her head the glistening mass of her wet hair shifting as she turned. Deep blue eyes locked with his for a moment and he saw her whisper one word. Around his neck, a heavy weight drugs him to the ground. Keeping his eyes locked with hers' he watched as red stained her face and she sank deeper into the water.

Cringing when Sango surged out of the water, he clamped his eyes shut. Lying helpless on the ground the space between his shoulders itched anticipating the crash of a boulder. The sound of that boulder crashing to the earth on the far side of the spring snapped his eyes open in surprise. Standing on the edge of the hot pool Sango stood fully clothed, face suffused with anger.

"HOUSHI HENTAI!" she screamed at the legs and arms protruding from under the boulder. Peering at the bead wrapped hand that twitched on the other side of the spring Inuyasha stood finally released from the subduing spell and grabbed for Kagome's clothing.

Hackles raised he plucked her from the water and wrapped her in the green kimono Sango had brought for her. Spinning her away from the monk's line of sight, he continued to growl softly.

Behind him, he could hear Sango stalking over to the houshi, laying into him about peeping on her and Kagome. "You better get out form under that boulder and run before I reach you MONK or I'll skin you alive." A hand on his arm silenced his growling and he looked down at Kagome.

"I can dress myself Inuyasha please let go." Her cheeks were tinged bright red and she clutched the kimono to her chest.

Not looking up at him Kagome concentrated on breathing as she felt Inuyasha's warm hands wrapped around her shoulders. Moments before she thought she had heard him whisper something. Turning she saw him staring at her with a look of surprise and confusion. The word 'sit' slid off her lips before she could stop herself. Lifting her eyes to him now, she was startled when he released her suddenly.

Falling back with an oomph Kagome glared up at Inuyasha as he spun away from her and stood blocking her view of the hot spring and the monk who was being beaten by Sango. Shivering now that she was out of the warm water Kagome quickly grabbed for a drying cloth and hurriedly wrapped herself in the loaned kimono.

Hearing Kagome fumble with the narrow obi around her waist, he turned back to the woman. Her stormy eyes met his and she smiled ruefully.

"I've never been able to tie this right." She murmured returning her attention to the length of cloth.

Kagome watched as clawed hands settled over her own. Freezing Kagome looked back at the silver haired man before her a flock of butterflies taking flight in her belly. His golden eyes shone softly as he twisted the ends of the obi around her waist. Holding her hands out to her sides, she watched his lethal hands gently manipulate the material into a simple but beautiful bow.

As he slid the obi around her waist, he leaned over her shoulder to position the bow in the center of her back. Strands of silver hair slid over her cheek making her suck in her breath, shiver, and close her eyes. When his hands settled on her shoulders, her eyes sprang open to meet his.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly

Shaking her head, she made no move away from his warm hands. "How did you learn….?"

"My mother never could tie her own obi either." He said simply before kneeling down.

"Let's go."

Nodding once, she clambered stiffly onto his back after hiking up the hem of her kimono. Leaning her head against his back, she burrowed her face in his shimmering hair to hide form the chill of the morning.

"Are you tired?" his voice rumbled through his back as the question filled her ears.

"mmmmmm" she answered eyes still closed and she snuggled closer to him.

Squeezing her calf, he tried again. "I'll take you back to Kaede's hut to sleep."

"Umm…no, I don't want to stay in that stuffy hut." Kagome mumbled into his neck as she turned her head.

Shivers ran down his back as her soft lips brushed against his skin. Tightening his hold on her, he bound through the forest until he came to a large broad branched tree set along the banks of a stream. Leaping into the canopy, he strode across the wooden arm of the tree until he reached the trunk.

Sliding the sleeping woman off his back, he held her in his arms and sank down on the branch. Leaning against the smooth sloping bark of the forest giant, he cradled Kagome against him. Looking through the leaves and interlaced branches of his favorite sleeping tree, he barely registered that he was gently stroking his hand through Kagome's drying mass of silken midnight hair. The morning sun filtered through the leaves in a lacey pattern of dancing emerald green casting the pair in a soothing green light. The warmth of the sun and the gentle sway of the tree quickly lulled him into a light doze.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I can't believe you!"

"But..."

"Don't you but me! How dare you peep on us!?"

"I was only…"

A loud crash reverberated through the village as Miroku's body was hurtled across Kaede's yard and into a storage shed.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled and spun away from the cloud of dust that use to be Kaede's shed. "Kirara!" she called to the feline who was sleeping in the sun. In a fiery flash the youkai transformed. Sango leapt onto her back and the pair flew across the village.

Miroku picked himself up out of the broken wood and shattered crockery to watch Sango and Kirara disappear over Inuyasha's forest. Sighing he slumped cross-legged onto the ground holding his bruised head in his hands.

"Tis a good thing I store my winter goods with a neighbor when I hear yer group will be staying with me." Kaede's rough voice filled the empty silence that had fallen.

Looking up with a sheepish grin Miroku shrugged helplessly and sighed. "I'm sorry Kaede. I tried to tell her I was only delivering a message from you but…"

"Aye I see the young woman failed to listen. Next time it might be wiser to wait till she retires from the bath houshi." Chuckling she walked over to the destroyed shed and started shifting through the broken mess. "Were ye able to deliver my message at all?"

Sighing deeply once again Miroku rose from the ground and started to help Kaede pull salvageable food and supplies from the ruin that once held them. "No Kaede by the time I got out from under the boulder Sango placed me under they were gone."

"No matter I rather doubt they will do much else besides sleep this day regardless."

Turning at the sound of angry mutterings, she grinned and watched Kouga slosh his way up to her. Dropping the bucket of water at her feet the wolf youkai leaned close and snapped, "That is the last bucket of water I'm drawing for you old woman!"

"Yes of course Kouga I should have plenty of water to last until yer lot has departed. Now would you please help Miroku rebuild the shed? Sango decided I needed to do a wee bit o' remodeling." Clapping the wolf on the shoulder Kaede grinned at his stunned face and headed back inside her home.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Muffled crying drug him out of the groggy sleep that had settled over him, opening his eyes Inuyasha looked down at the weeping woman resting on his chest. Raising his hand from her waist, he gently stroked her hair unsure what else to do. He had never been good at emotional things and even the familiar grief the woman was experiencing was something he did not know how to comfort.

"Kagome please don't cry." He whispered in frustration unable to think of anything else to say. To his dismay, his words only caused her to cling to him fiercely as her shoulders shook with sobs. Panic flooded his mind as the small woman in his arms shivered against him her voice harsh and loud in his ears as she wept. Wrapping is arms around her he flattened his ears atop his head and stared worriedly down at Kagome.

"Why?" she choked out around shuddering breaths. Gasping on her sobs Kagome looked up at Inuyasha pleading with him. "Why…why did this happen?" tears slid fast and unstoppable down her face as she pounded on his chest. "WHY!? What did I do? I never…I never meant…I should have…why?" unable to finish her thoughts around the hiccupping sobs that shook her entire body she collapsed back into Inuyasha's arms lost in her pain.

Rubbing small circles against her back, he rocked the woman in his arms as he remembered his mother doing for him so long ago. "I don't know Kagome, I don't know." He whispered as exhaustion claimed the woman who once again slept in his arms.

Raising confused golden eyes to the darkening sky, he realized they had slept most of the day. Knowing that the group would be worried about the injured Kagome he gathered her up and leapt to the ground.

The last light of the setting sun died his hair scarlet as he walked towards the group gathered before Kaede's hut. Guilt flushed his face making him grunt a loud "Feh'" at the worried looks on his friends faces. Sango rushed up to him reaching out to Kagome who still slept her fists clenched in his haori.

"Where have you been?" she hissed in an angry but soft tone. "We were about to come looking for you." Laying her fingertips on Kagome's cheek, she looked up at Inuyasha eyes dark with worry. "How is she?"

"We were in the forest. She said she felt stuffy in the hut." He said softly as he moved past the taijiya and towards the hut. Sparing a curious glance at the newly built shed that sat sagging to one side next to, Kaede's hut Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the weary monk and irritated Kouga who stood next to it. Ducking into the structure, he settled against the wall and silently beckoned Kaede to him.

"Kaede should she sleep this much?" he asked voice strained with is own returning fatigue.

"Aye Inuyasha tis normal when using a healing spell such as this. The two o' ye are using extra energy to heal yer selves and will need more rest than normal for the next three or four…" she was interrupted by the sound of Inuyasha's growling stomach and her eyebrow arched over a twinkling brown eye. "…days. Have ye not eaten Inuyasha?"

At his negation, she scowled and glanced down at Kagome. "Wake her up. Both of thee need to eat, now." Turning from him, she started dishing out a meal for the pair. Looking up as the rest of the group moved into the hut she nodded towards the plates and turned to watch Inuyasha wake Kagome, placing the plate of food near him.

The group watched quietly as Inuyasha coaxed Kagome to eat while the woman drifted in and out of sleep. When Inuyasha promptly fell asleep as soon as the last of the food was gone, Kouga nearly jumped across the hut to check on him.

"Kouga sit down." Kaede's voice rang out freezing the tense youkai in place. "Tis normal. They will be like this until they heal. When they both wake on their own you will be ready to set out on yer journey."

"You are a tricky witch Kaede twining that into your spell." An emotionless voice wrapped around the room, causing everyone but Kaede to whip their heads to the door and stare at the Lord of the Western lands. The Demon lord strode over to the platform, sank down leaning his back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Kaede should Inuyasha take Kagome into the forest again tomorrow?" Kouga asked staring at the woman in the hanyou's arms. "If they are both asleep how will he detect danger?"

"None will approach my brother and the Miko while they sleep wolf." Sesshomaru stated calmly his eyes open and focused on the pair across from him. When Kouga seemed about to respond Sesshomaru turned cold golden eyes to the wolf prince. "No demon would survive to get to them." With that Sesshomaru was gone leaving the blinking group to stare at the spot he had sat.

Inuyasha and Kagome remembered very little of the next four days. They woke occasionally to eat and to move out to the giant trees of the forest to sleep only returning when the sun was low and their stomachs were empty. The morning of the fifth day dawned bright and sunny casting the pair in a golden ray of light.

Kagome sighed softly and stretched stopping when her hands tangled in a fall of silken hair. Opening her eyes, she lifted her face to meet the dancing honey colored gaze of Inuyasha who now held her wrists motionless in his hair. "Well that's one way to wake me up."

Blushing Kagome untangled her hands from his hair as he released her and stammered an apology.

"Next time a simple Good morning will do Okay? Inuyasha joked. His heart fluttered in his chest as he watched her grin briefly. "How do you feel?" he asked his tone now serious.

"Better. The pain is gone but I'm still sore across my ribs and shoulder" she said as she rotated her arm and stretched her neck to the side.

Watching the pale skin of her neck arch towards him Inuyasha's breath froze in his lungs. Licking his lips repeatedly, he reached for Kagome. Grasping her small shoulders in his, clawed hands he forced his eyes closed and slid his hands up to the arch of her neck.

"What are, are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked huskily.

Rubbing small patterns into her skin he concentrated on controlling his breathing before answering. "I thought you might want a neck rub." He breathed into her ear as he started soothing the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders.

"Umm…" Kagome sighed and leaned into his hands bowing her head beneath the gentle ministrations of his hard rough hands.

Laying his cheek against the top of here head Inuyasha took in Kagome's sent. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held her close to him as he continued to tease the kinks out of her neck. Grinning at the sound floating up to him he opened his eyes and peered down at her. "Are you purring?" he asked quietly.

Kagome tilted her head back to answer him and froze. Their lips were breaths apart and as she looked from them to the dual suns of his eyes, she felt herself sigh and relax further into his embrace.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome licked her lips for the third time. As her pink tongue darted out of her mouth he bit his own lip. Looking up at her eyes, he gathered her closer to him when he met her shining blue gaze.

Neither heard the reed-hanging rattle as someone entered the hut.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!?"

Sango's shout broke through the drifting warmth that surrounded them. With a strangled EEEEPPP they both jumped and shuffled backwards away form each other. Kagome banged into the wall and clutched at her head while Inuyasha cried out in indignation when he toppled over the edge of the fire pit and into the low burning flames.

"ARRRGGG!" he screamed as the jumped up batting the smoldering embers off his red clad legs. Spotting an ember fall to the wooden floor he kicked it into the pit and spun to glare at the door.

Trying to stifle their laughter stood a red faced giggling Sango. Beside her Miroku looked back is friend eyes dancing with barely counseled mirth.

Spinning away from them, Inuyasha stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "Feh' go get the supplies ready. We leave tomorrow." He grumbled peeking over at Kagome.

His only response was another burst of laughter as the pair disappeared out the door. He watched Kagome pick her self up off the floor rubbing the back of her head. His heart kicked in his chest for a moment when she looked at him her eyes shining with questions. He just nodded tilting one ear to the side gaining a small smile from her.

A/N: Ok here is the sucky chapter I made everyone wait so long for. Right now, I hate everything I have ever written and I cannot stand to look at any of my fics. I don't know how long this evil form of writers block will last and I'm sorry for the irritation. I do have this fic mapped out and as soon as I can force my way through this block I will pick up with the next chapter. From there on in the chapters should move at a brisker pace. I know I'm too nit picky about the details and blab la bla but I needed to truly introduce all that was brought out in the previous chapters so that we could move beyond the original story and into the alternate reality of my fic.  I'll go now. bye


	15. Haunted Nights

Disclamer: nope I don't own it.

A/N I will TRY to write today I will force my way out of this depressing writers block. I will continue this fic because I want to know what happens in the end too.

Flash back will be _Italics_

Chapter 15

**Haunted Nights**

"Inuyasha SIT!!!!"

The crashing sound of hanyou meeting earth echoed through the forest around them bouncing off the giant evergreen sentinels. An ebony haired woman clambered out of the Inu shaped depression in the ground and dashed into the near by underbrush.

"What the hell did you do that for wench?!" yelled the outraged half demon as he finally crawled from the crater. Growling low, he stomped after the woman who had crawled off his back minutes before.

"Don't come over here Inuyasha!" she warned from the behind a bush.

"Too bad I am coming over there wench and when I get there your going to..."

"Sit,sit,sit,sit!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

Kirara landed near the depression that now dipped the earth in the small clearing amid the trees and let her passengers slid off her back before she transformed in a burst of flames. Shaking herself to resettle her fur, she hopped into the waiting arms of Sango.

"Where did they go?" the taijiya asked the monk who was grinning down at the hole to his left. Before he could say anything, outraged yelling behind them sounded the answer.

"Woman I'm going to…!" Inuyasha bellowed as he rose a second time spitting dirt from his mouth only to feel the words freeze in his throat when he looked up to find a furious Kagome standing in front of him.

Her wind blown hair tumbled around her face as she glared, balled up fists planted on her green clad hips. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back when she advanced on him. Scowling at his own action he glared back at her. Opening his mouth to yell at her again he was interrupted before he could say a word.

"I told you I needed to get down! I asked you five times to land. All you had to do was let me off your back, but NO you had to just ignore me and keep leaping around the forest oblivious to the rest of the damn world."

Inuyasha stared down at her as she yelled at him occasionally poking him in the chest for emphasis. When she took a breath he grabbed for her wrist trapping the prodding appendage against his chest. "You didn't have to sit me." He pouted

"You wouldn't land!" she countered tugging on her hand.

"I would have… eventually." He grouched keeping his hold on her.

"I needed to use the facilities."

"The facila…whats?" cocking his head to the left his brows nit together. "And why did you sit me again when I followed you?

Placing her other hand against his chest she pushed at him trying to free her wrist. Snapping her head up she glared at him. "I had to use the little girl's room!" She snapped finally freeing her hand and stumbling back.

"What are you talking about wench were in the middle of the forest. There aren't any rooms out here." Confusion and irritation jumbled around in his head as he tried to make sense of what Kagome was saying.

"Argh! Never mind!" Kagome growled stalking past the baffled hanyou back towards the small clearing they had 'landed' in. grumbling under her breath she did not notice Inuyasha had moved until she bumped into him. Shocked she nearly fell as she ricocheted off his chest. Strong hands wrapped around her arms steadying her. "What room are you talking about woman!" he snapped again letting her go.

Blushing furiously Kagome glared back at him. "I had to PEE Inuyasha!!!!!" she yelled

"What?! Gross why did you tell me that, that's disgusting." Inuyasha made a disgusted face not noticing the twitching eyebrow of the woman standing before him.

"Inuyasha?" he glanced up at the honey sweet tone a shiver running down his spine.

"What?"

"SIT!"

Kagome stomped into the clearing face blazing crimson. Noticing Sango and Miroku standing to one side of the clearing she angled over to stand near them. When she reached the pair she held out her hand to scratch the dozing Kirara in Sango's arms.

"Kagome sama are you ok? We heard a ruckus in the forest." Miroku asked.

Glaring at the monk Kagome grumbled about nosy men and stalked off to sit on a nearby boulder.

Sango glanced at the now silent Miroku and nearly laughed at his paper white face. He stood frozen to the spot eyes wide and mouth open in an 'Oh' shape. Covering her mouth with one hand Sango jogged over to Kagome giggling quietly. When she neared the scowling woman she watched Kagome look up at her a small smile on her face in greeting.

"I think you scared Miroku." Sango teased pointing over at the motionless houshi.

"Humph'

Raising a brow at the woman's answer she sat next to Kagome and stoked Kirara's back.

"Well I think this will make a good camp for tonight Kagome I'm glad you made Inuyasha stop. Kirara was getting tired and we lost Kouga about a half hour ago. His pack sent a message to him and he said he'd catch up with us at camp." Sango continued to chat watching as the tension eased away from the woman beside her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha stalk into the clearing. He paused just outside the tree line and stared at Kagome warily before turning and heading over to the recovering houshi.

"I noticed a hot spring about five hundred meters back along the stream running across the edge of this clearing from Kirara's back. Why don't we go wash the grime of the last few days off and let the boy's set up camp?" Sango grinned as she watched Kagome's eyes light up at the mention of a bath.

Standing she grabbed Kagome's hand and hauled the woman to her feet. Looking over her shoulder at the two males who were still avoiding Kagome, Sango called to them, "Hey we're going to go clean up a bit. Why don't you two get camp arranged?"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha surged to his feet "It not even sunset yet. We should keep moving until dark. You wimpy girls can bathe…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned sweetly.

Eyes wide Inuyasha backed away from the two women across the clearing his hands raised as if to ward them off. "Go then!" he stammered.

Turning the pair started walking towards the small stream that led to the hot spring along its banks. As they reached the edge of the forest, Inuyasha spoke up again.

"Just don't forget to use the fajilitys '_before_' you come back."

Confused Sango looked back at the smirking hanyou only to see a look of fear flash across his golden eyes. Beside her, she could feel Kagome trembling with rage. Glancing at the woman, she watched her take a step forward.

"SIT!!!!!" the woman bellowed bending slightly at the waist with the furry of her scream sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground with earth shaking force. Sango watched eyes wide as Kagome clenched her hands in the skirt of the kimono she wore panting with anger.

Spinning Kagome stomped off into the forest following the stream she grumbled and kicked at the moss lined banks. When her anger cooled slightly she finally looked up and around realizing, she had no idea where the hot spring was. Sheepishly she turned to the silent taijiya behind her and grinned.

"Um Sango are we going the right way?"

Sango just laughed and walked around the shuffling Kagome.

"Just follow me we are almost there."

OooOooOooOooOoooOooOooOooO

Sighing Miroku started to gather the larger rocks across the clearing placing them in a circle for a fire pit. Glancing over at the new crater still sporting a red clad half demon he shook his head and rearranged a few rocks so that none of them would shift. Loose grass and pine needles flew into the air around him making him shield his eyes.

When the miniature cyclone settled down again he dropped his arm to see Kouga standing in the clearing. Miroku's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he realized Kouga was standing on top of Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" the wolf prince asked glancing around for the missing woman.

"GAAAAA get off of me you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha bellowed surging out of the depression he had made as the spell wore off.

"Oh was that you Inuyasha I though I was standing on an old trash mound."

"Why you…."

"Will you stop? Both of you!" Miroku sighed realizing it was useless as the sound of flesh connecting on flesh met his ears. Looking back up he watched transfixed as the two canine youkai rolled across the clearing kicking punching and…biting? Shaking his head he mumbled

"He didn't even exchange the normal rounds of insults first Inuyasha must be frustrated." Grinning at that thought, he glanced in the direction the girls had gone and stood up. "Now I can't let my self fall into such a state as these two now can I?" Chuckling he jauntily strolled into the forest deserting the preparations for the night.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kagome leaned against the edge of the spring and curled her legs up next to her. The rough basin of rock filled with steaming mineral rich water was small and roughly, crescent shaped. Each girl sat in opposite tips of the spring and still they could have reached out and touched fingers had they tried.

Closing her eyes Kagome thought back over the last three weeks. They had left Kaede's village and headed deep into Inuyasha's forest. Nearly immediately, she has sensed a jewel shard to the north and the group had sped that direction. They found the shard embedded into the bark of a tree. Kagome pointed out the location and had watched in shock as Inuyasha strode over to remove it.

_Tangled roots tore out of the ground rearing up like angry serpents whose heads were razor sharp points. A near solid wall of roots flicked and lashed around the tree forming a barrier of lethal vegetation around itself and Inuyasha. The group stood stunned as three hissing bark covered snakeing roots shot out blindly quick. Kagome stifled a scream when the deadly shoots wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's wrists and neck. "Get back wench!" Inuyasha screamed at her as the shock wore off. Kagome stood frozen as a fifth root shot towards Inuyasha's heart. _

"_No!!" she cried out just as strong arms pulled her away. Screaming she struggled out of Kouga's arms fighting against the blurring image of the wolf that shifted and changed as panic folded over her. Inuyasha's enraged cry of Sankon Tetsusou tore her attention off Kouga. One root still dangled from his right wrist she watched him rip the wood free and toss it away a look of scorn on his face. Turning to the tree Inuyasha leapt and cried out once more. _

_Blinking at him, standing amid the wood chips Kagome had walked over to the tiny glowing shard and plucked it from the splinter of wood he held out to her. It had tingled in her hands for a moment before she dropped it into the small leather pouch Kaede had given her to wear around her neck. _

_A giant bear youkai charged out of the forest straight towards her. Its massive body uprooting trees as it blundered over them. Drawing back the string of her new bow Kagome struggled to keep the arrow notched and pointing at the demon. _

_Inuyasha landed beside her and barked "Wench leave this thrash to me." _

_Causing her to yelp and loose the arrow. The bolt flew across the field she was standing in to thud harmlessly in a clod of dirt a hundred meters away._

"_Feh good thing I'm here." Inuyasha drawled and leapt towards the demon. _

_Sighing Kagome grumbled under her breath glaring at the bow in her hands. "Stupid bow."_

_Above her she heard Sango release Hiraikotsu looking up at the taijiya riding Kirara. The large bone weapon buzzed through the air and ripped across the spine of the bear youkai. The massive beast howled in pain and outrage raising its head to snap at the flying feline. Yelling Inuyasha leapt towards the youkai his sword transforming in his hand to a large curved blade. _

_The giant head crashed to the ground and Kagome dashed across the broken ground of the field. Shuddering only slightly she clambered across the things cheek and drove her hand into the thick reeking fur wrapping her fingers around the shard she saw tangled in the mass of hair she tore the glowing fragment of the Shikon no Tama from the youkai before the body could reattached to the head she crouched on. _

_Instantly the whole beast dissolved into dust causing her to fall to the ground with a startled squawk. Rubbing her bottom she deposited the jewel into the pouch at her neck where is tinkled as it hit the four shards already occupying the leather bag. _

"_You reek wench!" the white haired male before her yelled. _

_Kagome turned on her heel to glare at him._

"_No shit Inuyasha I'm covered with spider blood!" she snapped back irritable and sticky. The disgusting slime matted her hair to her head and smeared across her arms and face. She had hit the damn youkai with a lucky shot. _

_The arrow had split the thing in half drenching her in its gore as it dangled lifeless above her by its webbing. Wiping at the sticky fluid she glared up at the hanyou holding his nose. _

"_Well then tell me where the nearest hot spring is if I offend your senses so much!" she snapped. _

Kagome sighed and slid deeper under the water of the small spring. Two months had passed since she had killed the spider demon. Each day she tried hard to wear herself out concentrating only on finding the jewel shards. Kagome trained herself in the bow until the mussels of her arms and back screamed.

Each morning before they broke camp she asked Miroku to teach her how to control and use her Miko powers. The houshi did his best trying to remember what he knew of Miko abilities. Kagome prayed every night that she would be able to fall into and exhausted dreamless sleep. She prayed for a sleep that held nothing but darkness, because the alternative made her dread the setting of the sun. The dreams that haunted her always grew worse through the night each variation truing on itself depicting increasingly more gruesome versions of Hojo's death.

A quiet sob escaped her as tears flowed down her face. Swirling water heralded Sango's approach and then Kagome found herself wrapped in the older woman's arms.

"Oh Kagome don't cry. Please do not cry. You've been so strong lately I wish…"

Kagome hugged Sango back and shook her head.

"Sango it hurts so much. Every day I feel like my heart is being ripped apart. Even after four months, I can't imagine his face with out watching him die again. I try to forget I really do but then I don't want to forget. How can I forget him? I loved him; I should never forget that love."

Sango held her friend as Kagome vented her sorrow and twisted logic. She knew it was unhealthy for Kagome to force herself to remember so vividly only the painful memories of her lost fiancé but she had no way of convincing her to move past them.

"Kagome you need to focus on the good times. Remember Hojo when he was happy. He wouldn't want you to continue to torture yourself like this."

"Sango I can't!" Kagome wailed before pulling back.

Sango watched as she struggled for composure before she heard Kagome whisper

"I just can't."

She sat in the heated pool as her friend exited, dried herself and redressed.

"I'm going to head back now Sango, I'll see you in camp"

The dejected tone of Kagome's voice tore at Sango's heart as she watched the woman walk away. Sighing she turned to the left and tossed a softball sized rock at the peeping tom hiding behind the bushes.

"Miroku if you don't want the next one to be the size of Kirara go walk Kagome back to camp!" She yelled before turning her back on the be-lumped monk and sinking once more into the warm waters.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha and Kouga sat glaring at each other over the flames of a snapping fire. Soft growling filled the clearing as the male youkai rearranged their rumbled clothing and disheveled hair.

The tussle that had started with Kouga posing on Inuyasha's back had ended when Kagome escorted by the purple clad houshi emerged from the forest. Inuyasha had Kouga's arm in his mouth when the wolf bit down on his ear. His howl of pain had sent Kagome bolting across the clearing and into the middle of their fight. Both of them had nearly hit her in their attempt to do harm to the other only pulling back at that last moment at the expense of some severely strained muscles.

The shouting match that started between Inuyasha and Kagome ended with another crater in the clearing and a fuming Kagome snapping sticks to feed to the fire until they had a small bond fire roaring in the circle of rocks.

Shaking his head at the grumpy lot Miroku rotated the rabbits Sango had returned with as they roasted near the diminished fire. Eyeing the rabbits once more, he glanced back up at Sango who was talking quietly to Kagome. They sat on a boulder that lay near the center of the clearing.

Kagome had retreated to that spot after she had run out of sticks small enough for her to break and refused to return to the fire. A series of indentions marked Inuyasha's attempts to approach the girl who had spent the rest of the evening staring up into the darkening sky.

Another growl filled the air causing both Inuyasha and Kouga to stare at Miroku. Scratching the back of his head with a grin Miroku looked back and shrugged.

"I'm hungry."

Sighing he rotated the four rabbits once again and worried about their disbursal. He was ravenous and he knew that both the youkai in the group would be as well. Their heightened abilities also meant higher food intake. He also knew form experience never to come between Sango and her food. The powerful taijiya ate nearly as much as Kouga.

Looking over at Kagome and Sango again, he sighed. Kagome hardly ate anything and was growing too thin because of it. He made it a point each day to manage to get Kagome to eat at least one decent meal.

"Don't worry about it monk I'll make sure she eats tonight." Inuyasha's gruff voice broke into his thoughts causing him to glance at the hanyou. Inuyasha was staring at the raven haired woman as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Ha! How are you going to get close enough to do that dog boy?" Kouga sneered grabbing the rabbit furthest form the flame. He bit into the still bloody meat frowning at the false warmth in the meat he hated cooked meat.

Glaring at the wolf youkai Inuyasha stood up and moved over to Miroku. "Hand me two rabbits Miroku I'll take Sango hers' and share mine with Kagome. Sango won't let her meal be dragged to the ground with me so I should make it to her this time."

Miroku locked eyes with Inuyasha and saw the deep concern shinning in his yellow gaze. Sighing he handed the cooked meat to the hanyou and took the remaining rabbit for himself. As he watched Inuyasha cautiously approach the women he waited not touching the rabbit until he made sure Sango got her food. He would go hungry himself before allowing her to do so.

As Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and Sango he cleared his throat to get their attention. A flicker of apprehension skittered across his mind as Kagome frowned at him. "I'm bringing food, don't sit me." He watched Sango place a hand on Kagome's arm and grinned to himself slightly at the woman's reaction to food. Handing the fighter her rabbit he turned to Kagome and offered her the last one.

Sango wandered away from them back to the fire. Hopping up onto the boulder next to Kagome Inuyasha crouched hands and feet resting on the top of the boulder while he watched her look down at the meat.

"Eat it." He said softly. At her frown, he took the roasted animal from her and tore off a chunk. "At least eat this much. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your never hungry"

"So?"

"So, you need to eat."

"If I'm not hungry? I'm not hungry!"

"Kagome, EAT it." He growled. Seeing her frown deepen he placed his fingers under her chin rising her eyes to his.

"Fine." She sighed and lifted the haunch of meat.

Inuyasha watched as she made quick work of the meat. When she tossed the bones away from her he grinned at her and handed her another chunk of meat. For three days, she had barely eaten anything. Seeing her finally eat made him forget about his own growling stomach. 'Feh' I can always go hunting tonight after she falls asleep if I need to' he thought as he held out a third section of rabbit to Kagome who was licking her fingers and eyeing the remaining rabbit in his hands.

By the time Kagome had, had enough Inuyasha held less than half a rabbit. Grinning down at her he quickly devoured the rest and then walked her back to the fire where she quickly dozed off in the warmth. Wrapping her in her blanket Inuyasha carried Kagome over to the bedroll Sango had laid out for her. Placing her on the thin futon Inuyasha watched Kagome open her eyes.

"Shhh go to sleep now." He whispered.

Her small hand reached out from the blanket to rest against his cheek for a moment before she turned on her side and fell asleep once more.

"Your welcome Kagome." He said before jumping into the tree to his left. Settling down in its branches, he watched the sleeping woman until he knew she was not likely to wake till morning. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree he watched the stars spin above him until the grumblings of his stomach grew too bothersome. Jumping lightly to the ground, he shook Miroku awake.

"Stand watch for an hour while I hunt Miroku." He whispered. At the monks nod he bound into the forest.

Crouched behind a bush Inuyasha watched through narrow golden slits as the large rabbit nibbled gingerly at the edge of the meadow. Its long paper-thin ears rotated around its head constantly checking for danger. Grinning Inuyasha crept silently closer to his prey. Parting the bush in front of him, he darted into the clearing toward the animal. Freedom of the hunt surged through his veins as the small furred creature dashed to the side in a flurry of motion.

Fangs bared in a feral grin he leapt drawing back a lethal clawed hand ready for the kill. A blinding slash of his claws and the animal lay limp in his grasp. Crouching with his kill Inuyasha used one bloody claw to slit the animal open discarding the offal. Striding over to a nearby stream to wash the blood off his, hands Inuyasha stopped mid step mind blanking as blinding panic flooded his mind.

Dropping to one knee, he pressed a bloody hand to his forehead. Growling loudly he struggled to rise clamping down on his emotions. As soon as the moon lit meadow came into focus again Inuyasha sprang into the air dropping the rabbit in his rush through the tree tops.

Leaping from branch to branch he raced back towards the camp growling deep in his throat once more when the panic was shredded by the consuming fear that threatened to swamp his vision. Narrowing his eyes against the feelings flooding his mind he tired again to block them out. Gaining some control over the influx of alien emotions Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Just as the last of the intruding emotions faded from his mind, he felt them shift once more.

Even behind the wall hastily thrown up between them he could feel Kagome slip into the darkness of despair. The lagging sense of abandoned loneliness that flavored that last taste of her shifting nightmare shone in his mind. A low moan escaped him as he raced towards her. Resisting the urge to tear down the barrier separating him from those emotions and prove to her that she was not alone, he concentrated on speeding through the forest. Sliding into the clearing, he stood panting slightly eyes riveted on the scene before him.

Kagome stood backed against tree hands glowing with faint violet light. Miroku lay sprawled at her feet blinking up at her as Sango held him half in her lap. Kouga was straining towards her blistered hands held before him Inuyasha heard him trying to sooth the frightened woman his voice cajoling.

"Kagome, please its ok. Your safe here its ok."

As the sent of her fear, spiked Inuyasha felt her panic batter against the wall he valiantly held between them. Tears streamed down her face as Kagome tossed her head from side to side.

Snarling he crossed the open space between the edge of the forest and the group.

"Get away from her wolf!" he yelled and grabbed Kouga. Flinging the youkai away from Kagome, he ignored his enraged protest. Turning back to Kagome he hardly noticed the wall separating his emotions from hers eroding as the woman before him cowered away from him. Pain fisted around his heart as he cautiously stepped towards her softly calling her name.

"Kagome? Wake up Kagome your ok. Your not alone, wake up."

Another step and burning pain flared across his cheek as he encountered her violet aura. Hissing at the sensation, he faltered back a step before moving forward once more. Ignoring the burning across his exposed skin he reached out.

Kagome's eyes cleared as the vision of the green-eyed wolf reseeded replaced by a golden gaze framed in white. The feel of fingers resting gently against her collarbone filtered through her mind. Choking out a sob, she felt her knees collapse beneath her as she fell. Strong warm arms wrapped around her and carried her over to the sleepy fire still dancing in the ring of stones. Looking up at Inuyasha, she started to apologize for her hysterics when she noticed the blood on his forehead.

"Are you ok? I didn't…"

"Its not mine." He said pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep and no dreaming."

Inuyasha frowned at her sad sigh but only leaned against the tree to his back and closed his eyes until he heard her whisper.

"I wish I could stop."

Shifting her closer he stared down at Kagome as she drifted off to sleep. Closing his eyes again he soon followed her not even noticing the others shuffle over to them in differing states of confusion.

"Well that was odd." Miroku grumbled rubbing the lump he'd received on the back of his head when Kagome flung him away from her.

"Odd doesn't begin to explain it monk." Kouga snapped limping over to the fire to glare at the sleeping pair.

Sango ignored the others her cheeks tinted rosy from the prolonged contact with the houshi and crawled back under her blankets.

A/N: yet another half-assed chapter. My apologies for the tardiness it's the best I can manage still in the grips of a surprisingly bad case of depression. Hopefully I'll be able to kick it and get back to writing because I really enjoy it so much. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy even if I'm horrible about updating.


	16. Tainted Nights

Chapter 16

Tainted Nights

Disclaimer: I do…….not own Inuyasha

A/N: hee hee hee hee Hides behind a huge bodyguard. Hello? Please don't kill me? Please. I know I know its been what a few months since I updated? I'm so sorry. I had this entire chapter nearly totally written at least 2 months ago and then I was swamped.

My boyfriend move to Japan to be with me.

I had to find him a job.

We had to find a new place to live.

The new school year started.

I had to register a car….oO not easy!

Now I'm dealing with the process of getting a Japanese drivers license. AAGGGGGG my driving test is tomorrow EEEEKK!

I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for soooooo soooooooo long really I am. I hope I'll get a chance to breath now and get back into writing which I truly love to do.

Ok enjoy and let me know what you think.

_**Tainted Nights**_

Shhhhiii Thwap! "Yoshi!" Kagome hugged the bow to her chest as she jumped into the air. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her when she turned to him face lit by a sunny smile.

"Big deal wench you hit it once, nothing to get all bouncy about."

Kagome scowled at the hanyou as he stalked across the field pulling arrows out of the ground between her and the tree she was using as a target. "Humph I'm getting better Inuyasha!"

"You hit the tree once!" he replied plucking said arrow out of its barky sheath.

"I hit it twice last round!"

"Yeah? And yesterday you hit Kouga, wench!" smirking at the memory of the wolf limping away from the field an arrow embedded in his rear Inuyasha yelped in surprise when he found himself facedown in the dirt.

"He scared me! I didn't mean to loose the arrow when I turned." Stalking over to the grumbling dog-eared man, she bent to retrieve her arrows.

"Hey you broke them Inuyasha!"

"Wench!" Inuyasha surged off the ground towering over the still kneeling Kagome who was fingering the snapped arrows she had taken from him. "What the hell did you sit me for?"

Inuyasha felt the irritation drain from him only to be replaced by dread as he watched Kagome stand up. Eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a grimace he could almost feel the heat of her aura as angry waves washed over him. Eyes wide he took an involuntary step back.

"I'll SIT…"

WHAM

"…you any time I think you need to SIT…"

WHAM

"…INU YA SHA."

Spinning she stalked off into the forest to rejoin the others who were setting up camp for the evening.

"Oh boy what did you do to make her so mad?"

Still planted in the ground beneath him Inuyasha just growled at the sound of Miroku entering the clearing.

"Women!" Inuyasha snapped once he had extracted himself from the ground.

"Ha, now that my friend says it all does it not? Come let's go take advantage of that hot spring the girls found before they take it over for the evening." Miroku smiled at the grunt he received in reply and headed towards the spring.

"You didn't?"

"I most certainly did. He made me so mad Kagome."

Kagome covered her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill forth.

"I can't believe he groped me right in front of the butcher! Arg! How embarrassing after I knocked him thorough the poor man's wall there was no way I could haggle over the price of the ham hock I was buying."

At that, Kagome broke down completely falling to the ground she clutched at her sides giggling uncontrollably. Scowling down at the laughing woman Sango could not help but grin. It was good to hear Kagome laugh. Remembering the look on the villager's face, she soon found she could not help but join her friend. Rolling on the ground as they each thought about the scene the two women tried repeatedly to regain control only to lose it again as soon as they looked at one another.

Kouga sat starring at the pair confusion rampant on his face. "What the hell are they doing?" He watched befuddled not understanding the reason for the continued laughter. He had seen the monk come crashing out of the wall. It had not seemed that funny to him. He'd had to carry the swirl eyed houshi back to camp after the red faced and considerably poorer Sango had stalked out of the village with the evenings meal of pork.

Folding his robes neatly, Miroku placed the bundle of clothing along with his staff atop a rock near by and turned to the steaming spring behind him. Shaking his head slightly he grinned down at the rumpled pile of Inuyasha's discarded layers lying in a heap of red and white. "You know, your clothes are going to get wet Inuyasha." He called out to his friend unseen amongst the swirling mist that hovered above the heated water.

"Feh"

Grinning wider Miroku scooped up the clothes and dumped them on a rock before slipping into the spring. Sighing he eased his tired and abused muscles into the water. "Ah the joy of love is worth the pain of the mortal body."

"You're crazy monk. How can you like getting pounded by Sango? I bet she wouldn't beat the crap out of you if you just asked her before you touched her." Inuyasha stated wading over to the reclining monk.

"You are most likely correct my friend but you fail to realize the potential relief that such an activity provides the fairer sexed."

Flicking an ear in annoyance at the houshi's flowing speech Inuyasha sank back into the water. Watching his hair float on the surface of the steaming water he frowned trying to think of how a fuming boomerang swinging Sango, equaled relief.

"I think you just like getting your ass kicked.," he grunted again.

Sighing Miroku raised his head from the rocks behind him and glanced over at Inuyasha. The silver ears atop his head twitched flinging droplets of condensation from their tips as his friend turned to regard him with a puzzled look.

"The common, and expected, often help defuse tension the sudden and unknown bring." Miroku elaborated. Glancing at the hanyou again the monk shook his head at the frowning confused man beside him and leaned back once more letting the corded muscles of his neck and shoulders slowly ease in the hot water.

"You mean the danger you know about is easier to fight than the danger that you're unsure of?" Came the question a few minuets later.

"Um sort of. Groping Sango at the butcher let her vent pent up anger on an accepting target rather than exploding on the pig headed baka who was charging double price because we were travelers." Scowling at the thought of the sniveling man back at the village Miroku continued. "Our dinner my have cost us more than it should have but at least Sango didn't bring the wrath of the village down on us by pounding some sense into the butcher."

"Feh" was his answer once again before a swilrling splash of water signaled Inuyasha's exit. "Ok that's enough lazing about Monk its time to head back to the camp."

"What? We just got here."

"Yes and right now the girls are unguarded."

"Inuyasha I wouldn't let Sango hear you say you think she needs guarding if I were you. Plus Kouga is with them as is Kirara."

"Feh Sango's only one woman."

"And Kouga? What is he chopped sushi?"

"Feh!"

"Your worried about Kagome aren't you?"

"No!"

"She's still afraid of Kouga isn't she?"

"Humph"

"I've seen this type of behavior before in villages that were raided by bandits." Miroku mumbled as he stepped out of the spring. Grabbing a cloth to dry himself he glanced back at Inuyasha just at the hanyou shook himself dry. Grinning for a moment at the action, he frowned again. "Women who were attacked sometimes would swear that it was one of the village men who had raped them even when other witnesses confirmed that the man was innocent."

"Why?" His friend grunted from the folds of his kimono as he redressed.

"The trauma of the event can distort the victim's memory and when they recall what happened the mind supplies a face that is familiar to the victim."

"But Kouga isn't someone familiar to Kagome."

"No but he is the first youkai she saw after what happened to her. The fact that he's a wolf youkai probably reinforces the transfer in her mind even more."

"Let's go monk." Inuyasha said as he strode off into the trees frowning. 'If it was because he was youkai why didn't Kagome react to me? I'm more obviously not human than Kouga, at first glance.' Fehing loudly he picked up his pace when the smell of cooking meat met his nose.

Holding each other up the women sat catching their breath a half hour later both exhausted from the bout. Unspoken they both started preparing the evening's meal snickering anytime they met the others gaze.

"You know Sango, Miroku must really like you." Kagome said softly as she adjusted the meat hanging near the fire.

"Yes, but just because I told him I love him doesn't give him the right to grope..." With a gasp, Sango clapped her hands over her mouth and shot a worried look at Kagome across the fire. The ebony haired woman had her head bowed eyes hidden behind her bangs as she fidgeted with the spit. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't…" A single tear rolling down Kagome's face made Sango stop.

"No Sango it's ok really. You shouldn't…I mean, don't stop…" heaving a labored sigh Kagome stood turning her back to the fire.

"Kagome?" Sango asked voice heavy with regret.

"It's unfair for the two of you to have to walk on egg shells just to keep me from remembering Sango. It is not right; you should not have to do that. I'm sorry." Tears streaming down her face Kagome walked away from the fire.

Sango watched her go feeling too guilty to follow her. A strong hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to the fireside. Looking up she saw that Kouga had returned from gathering firewood.

"Cheer up Sango, she isn't mad at you."

"I know but I just…I don't know. I just thought if I, if we…" sighing she looked back at the figure of Kagome. The Miko was sitting at the base of a tall tree staring up at the stars. "I knew it would hurt her to see our love. I didn't want to make it harder on her."

"Sango?" at the sound of her name the taijiya turned to see the houshi coming into the firelight. "Don't blame yourself too much. Kagome is going through a hard time. Many things are going to hurt her for a while. Not just seeing our relationship starting, but even the sight of an old married couple surrounded by their grandchildren may trigger her sadness. There is no way to tell what might make her remember or think of him. She may not even know until it does."

"But houshi sama," she started sadness bright in her eyes as Miroku gathered her into his arms.

"He's right Sango. Everything hurts. There's nothing you can do to stop that." Sango started at the roughened edge of Inuyasha's voice, as the hanyou appeared at the fireside his golden eyes shining brightly in the firelight.

Turning away from the fire Inuyasha walked over to Kagome frowning at the smell of salt in the air.

"Oui wench what are you doing sitting under my tree?" he called out to her flinching slightly when he saw her jump.

Frowning Kagome stood up to face the advancing half youkai.

"Your tree? I don't see your name on it."

"Oh no?" with a flick of his wrist Inuyasha reached out gouging the bark of the tree with is claws. "There you go."

Gapping at the characters that stood out in pale relief against the trees trunk Kagome spun around planting her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha! You cannot just go around _marking_ things like that." Kagome nearly choked when Inuyasha cocked his head to the side one ear flopped with a look of confusion. "This poor tree is going to be scarred for life now. Your name is going to be there until the tree dies and rots. What if every person…"

"Good now everyone will know it's my tree and keep their paws off."

"What?" Eyes wide Kagome watched Inuyasha spring into the branches above her. When he was settled on, a massive branch and leaning against the trunk one leg bent at the knee and the other spread along the limb Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome. She stood staring up at him mouth hung open in shock. He nearly laughed but held it in. Thinking for a second he glanced over at the fire and grimaced before grinning slightly. 'This is going to hurt.' He thought and looked back down at the fuming Kagome.

"Wench, bring me some of the meat before Sango burns it I'm starving."

"WHAT!"

"Bring me some dinner, what didn't you hear me? I'm hungry after carrying you around all day the least you can do is carry…"

"SIT!"

"Don't!"

Too late the glowing sutra around Inuyasha's neck pulled him off his perch and straight onto Kagome who was standing directly below him.

"Get off me!"

"I can't wench!"

"Don't call me that and GET OFF!"

Beneath him, Kagome started to squirm. Groaning he grabbed for her arms pinning her wits to the ground.

"Stop moving!"

"Inuyasha let go of me or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Si…ummmhh"

Panic clouded his mind and Inuyasha used the only thing he could to keep her from saying the word that would crush her. Lips sealing over her startled mouth Inuyasha unconsciously took advantage of her parted lips to explore her warm mouth. Sliding his tongue in gentle advances over her lips and tongue, he drew her into his mouth. Sliding his hands down her arms, he grinned against her mouth as a shiver followed his fingers path. Wrapping one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, he barely registered the lifting of the spell and he continued to taste Kagome's sweet lips.

Tiny hands fluttered against his chest and Inuyasha knew he was about to be pushed away. Sighing slightly he nibbled on her bottom lip and opened his eyes to look at the woman below him. His golden gaze flared wide and he stared down at Kagome her eyes still shut when instead of pushing him away he felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Moaning he raised one hand to cup her face gently running his thumb across her ivory cheek just below the line her thick lashes made across her silken skin. Deepening the kiss, he savored the feel of her responding to him her moist and trembling lips moving against his in tentative motions.

Slowly the charcoal curve of her lashes fluttered open to reveal blue eyes glowing with passion. Inuyasha felt himself drowning in those black rimed depths when suddenly he watched grief and hurt flooded them with tears that shown brightly in the moonlight.

That look knocked him back unlike any blow she could have delivered. Cursing under his breath, he hid his own glittering eye behind his silvery bangs afraid to look at Kagome. Motion caught his gaze and he watched as Kagome slowly pulled herself up only to wrap her arms around her drawn up knees. The smell of her tears hit him just as the first crystalline drop spilled down her cheek.

"Kagome?"

"Why…why did you do that? Why?"

"You would have been crushed Kagome." He whispered tuning away from the sight of her tears. Standing Inuyasha leapt away from her and into the dark forest.

At the sound of a large form, crashing though the underbrush in front of her Kagome's head snapped up. The thin line of tears streaming down her face widened as the breeze carried away the wild earthy sent wrapped around her. Her vision blurred until nothing before her eyes was visible. Staring blindly at the spot he had disappeared into the forest Kagome broke into silent sobs.

Claws curving deeply into the bark under his fingers Inuyasha stood with his back to the tree just out of sight his sensitive nose full of nothing but the tangy sent of Kagome's tears.

The moon had shifted in the night sky when Kagome raised her red-rimmed sore eyes to the heavens. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks but the mind numbing sobs had receded for the moment. Deep shuddering breaths shook her narrow shoulders while she stared at the silver crescent of moon that hung before her. Tracing the curve of the horned satellite with her eyes, she slowly calmed her breathing thinking of nothing but the shining moon.

The silver moon wavered before her eyes for a moment as translucent golden eyes glowed in the darkened sky warring with the light of the moon for brilliance. A strangled noise escaped her throat transforming into a startled scream when a large hand closed over her shoulder. Spinning around her fright-filled eyes met concerned ice blue that for once did not flicker to green as Kouga knelt before her.

"Kagome are you ok? Did mutt face…?"

"NO!" wincing at the pained look that crossed the wolf's face Kagome lowered her voice. "Inuyasha didn't do anything Kouga." Turning her head, she stared into the darkness beneath the trees before looking back at the blue-eyed wolf.

"You should probably get some sleep Kagome." When she again glanced at the forest, Kouga sighed before continuing. "He'll be back, most likely kicking us out of our bedrolls before dawn has even lit the morning sky."

Nodding Kagome reluctantly let Kouga pull her up from the ground and walk her back towards the fire. As he entered the yellow glow of the flames, she avoided catching anyone's eye praying no one would comment on the obvious signs her outburst.

Silently she sank down and wrapped herself in the rough homespun blankets. Turning her back on the fire exhausted both physically and emotionally Kagome sent a silent prayer to the kami to hold her dreams at bay before slipping into the dark arms of sleep.

Kagome blinked at the darkness before her. Slowly small lines of light registered in her dark blind eyes. Staring at them until the random patterns sorted themselves into a recognizable pattern Kagome knelt on the wooden floor beneath her. With a small cry, she knew where she was. Scrambling to her feet, she lowered her eyes to the splintered wood of the old dry well before her. Covered with a heavy wood and plaster tablet pasted with dozens of ofuda the familiarity of the well nearly made her cry.

Spinning away from the sacred (according to jiisan) well Kagome stumbled up the small set of stairs tearing at the doors before her. With a wrench she sent them sliding on their tracks to bang against the stops. Tumbling out of the well house, blinded yet again by the swift transition into the afternoon light she paused monetarily.

Blinking away stinging tears Kagome ran towards the house. Crossing the shadow of the God tree a sudden bone-numbing chill slid down her spine. Ignoring the feeling, she slid to a stop before the sliding door standing between her and the only home she had ever known.

Reaching a shaking hand out she slowly pulled the door open and stepped in. Silently pushing the portal closed at her back, she held her breath. Warm light filtered through the opaque windows behind her bathing the genkan in honeyed hues. Her mother's purse lay on the shoe cupboard to her left bill statements, payments clipped to them fanning in one corner.

Hand pressed to her mouth she stared down at the pink slippers that sat against the wall on the step into the house. The soft murmur of voices from the living room tore her eyes off her slippers. Stifling a cry she toed off her shoes and skittering past the forgotten house shoes.

"Momma!" Kagome gushed as she dashed into the living room. Tears flying from her eyes she flung herself at her startled mother.

"Kagome?"

Pressing her face into her mother's shoulder Kagome let herself cry. "Momma I thought I'd never see you again! It was horrible so horrible Hojo oh momma Hojo is dead."

"I know Kagome. We all know what happened."

Confusion sliced though the relief of returning to the home she never thought she would set foot in again, making Kagome realize that her mother was not returning her embrace. Lifting her head slowly she raised tear blurred eyes to look up at the woman before her. Hard cold brown eyes stared back at her.

"How could you Kagome!" the furious voice made her glance to her side as she slumped back on her knees. Sota stood beside her grandfather. Her brother glared at her, hands fisted at his sides face red with anger. "You shouldn't have come back!" With that, Sota dropped to the floor crying. As her grandfather ran his time-weathered hand though Sota's hair, he finally raised his eyes to meet her own. The disappointment masking the once kind look in his mahogany eyes caused the bottom of Kagome's stomach to lurch sickeningly.

"Sota?" Kagome whispered looking back at her brother.

"You have brought terrible dishonor upon this family Kagome." Her grandfather's rusty voice hit her like a slap.

"I don't….Momma?" Kagome looked helplessly back at her mother and flinched away from the anger and condemnation in that once benevolent face.

"Kagome." A smooth deep voice behind her made her jump and spin. Stiff and straight in his dark blue uniform sat a police officer. Panic started to form around the edges of her mind as the tall lean officer stood flicking his wavy midnight black ponytail over his shoulder. "Kagome I need you to come with me to the station for questioning in the murder of your fiancé."

Shrinking away from the man's ruby gaze Kagome let out a frightened squeak when his hand closed around her wrist. Moments later the steely hand was replaced by true steel as the smirking officer snapped frigid cuffs around her wrists. The metallic snapping of the tightening mechanism rang in Kagome's ears stopping only when the harsh metal bit painfully into her skin.

Blankly Kagome realized that she was being lead out the front door and towards the steep stairs that lead down from her shrine home.

"You should have been the one to die Kagome! I hate you!" Pain shot though her mind at her brothers shouted words making he jerk away from the officer to her right. Staring back at her family who now stood gathered in the doorway Kagome stumbled back a pace. The looks of hate she found on their faces made her stagger and she choked down a ragged sob.

Shaking her head in denial Kagome bolted. "No! No no!" she cried racing across the shrine grounds hands tethered before her. Behind her she could hear the police office perusing her, his cold voice crackling against her nerves in a hallow laugh.

"You can't run from me Kagome!" his voice boomed in her ear, as she was shoved face first into the rough wood of the well house pinned by a strong large body.

"I didn't…"

"Ah but you did don't you remember? You drew back the string and let loose the arrow that passed though his heart destroying the man you claimed to love." Whispered words brought the images to her mind. Framed in her mind she stood standing in a field of green, face contorted in rage and hate as she fired a blazing arrow. The glowing projectile sped across the empty field until suddenly it flared. A dark profile within the white light jerked back slamming into a giant tree.

"NO!" Kagome screamed pushing against the splintery wall before her. Pain anger and sorrow merged in her soul granting her the strength to break away from the cruel hold. Bolting for the well house doors Kagome flung herself into the dubious safety of the dark interior. Her foot caught on the uneven flooring that surrounded the dry well. Unable to fling her hands out to arrest her speed, momentum sent her flying off the narrow walkway and onto the white washed covering of the well mouth. The ofuda blazed and with a sickening crack, the wood shattered under her impact.

Her scream echoed within the stone shaft as she fell surrounded by the remains of the wooden cover. Closing her eyes against the fast approaching ground Kagome was baffled when instead of pain she suddenly felt weightless.

"You can't hide from me little Miko. I will have you!" a howling voice echoed around her. Snapping her eyes open Kagome stared out at the encompassing blackness that wrapped around her. Small flashes of blue light streaked past her dancing in the darkness.

"Come to me little Miko come to me and I will give back to you that for which your heart yearns." The voice now from her left whispered. "Come to me Kagome and all your pain will vanish like a dream."

"No!"

"Only I can return your beloved Hojo to you."

Around her, the darkness faded reviling shadowed scenes. Hojo dashing across the street to buy her an herbal tea after she complained about a headache.

"All I ask for Miko, is the jewel."

"The jewel is gone."

Another flash of light and she was soaring above the tiny park in Tokyo. Hojo knelt be for her his eyes shining with happiness as she slid the tiny diamond ring on her left hand.

"The jewel can be whole once more just as your heart will be once I give you your love back. Help me gather the fragments and I'll reunite you with your precious Hojo."

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as yet another flash of light revealed her huddled form curled over a blood soaked Hojo.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Stop!"

"Because of you he is dead!" the dark voice snapped bringing to life the image of a wolf youkai crushing Hojo's throat.

"No! Hojo!"

"Because of you the jewel is shattered!" Blinding light blinded her as the malevolent voice slammed against her head.

Curling around herself Kagome wrapped her arms around her head trying to block out the rending memories.

"Come to me and together we can restore all that you have torn asunder."

"Leave me alone…leave me alone…leave me alone." Kagome whimpered rocking back and forth.

"Come to me Miko, come to me."

"Leave me…" the breath fled from her lungs as searing pain wrapped around her throat pulling her roughly against a hard chest.

"I will never leave you alone Miko, never." Hot breath fanned across her ear as a burning hand tilted her chin to one side. "I lost you once. I will not make that mistake again."

Scorching lips touched the base of her throat ripping a scream from her paralyzed lungs.

Inuyasha blinked down at the shattered sapling before him. Not a single splinter larger than his pinky remained of the once arm thick young tree. It had taken all of his control not to dash to Kagome's side and deal this same fate to Kouga when her fearful scream reached his ears. Only the memory of the shattered expression shining in her eyes as she stared up at him her lips still red and swollen from their kiss stopped him.

Dropping a handful of wood, he walked to the edge of the trees and stopped. Hovering within the shadows, he stared across the silvered expanse of grass between him his companions residing within the golden circle of light cast by their fire. Clamping down on the emotions warring in his head he stepped into the moonlight and walked back to camp.

"What the fuck did you do to her, bastard?" the angry growl stopped him ten feet from the golden ring of light. Turning his head he looked straight into blazing blue eyes.

"Shut up mangy wolf."

"Why was she crying Inuyasha? What did you do to her? Your sent is all over her." Kouga growled at the memory of Kagome's sweet sent stained by the overwhelming salt of her tears and laced with the lingering odor of Inuyasha.

"Baka I carry her around all day of course she smells like me!"

"Not after she bathes she doesn't!" Kouga snapped cocking his head hands balled into fits.

"Kagome didn't go to the spring today mutt!" Inuyasha growled out though clenched teeth refusing to admit he had kissed Kagome.

"You did! And I can smell her on you too you bastard!"

Cursing Inuyasha could feel his hair prickle along his neck and scalp in anger. "Drop it Kouga!" he warned.

Kouga only growled in response blocking Inuyasha from the camp as he tried to move around the bristling wolf.

"I fell on her when she sat me OKAY!"

Kouga snapped forward grabbing Inuyasha by the front of his haori not missing the blush that brightened the hanyou's cheeks. A quick sniff heightened Kouga's anger and he threw the hanyou away from him.

"Saitei! You disgusting bastard how dare you take advantage of my woman!" Kouga's mind howled in rage at the smell of Kagome radiating from Inuyasha's lips.

Ears pinned to his head Inuyasha trembled. Kouga brain recognized the change a moment too late. Suddenly the wolf found himself staring into the blood red eyes of a snarling youkai. Razor sharp claws dug into his wrists and he was hurled away from the camp. Seconds after hitting the ground, he was fighting back a brutally deadly attack as Inuyasha pounced on him.

"What did you say wolf?" came the deadly quiet voice stark contrast to the fury of the blows that rained down on him.

Growling Kouga's youkai flooded his instincts and he lashed out against the rival that stood between him and his 'woman'. Lethal claws glimmered under the moon as the two leapt at each other.

Snarling the males crashed into a tree snapping the forest giant in half as they tumbled to the ground beyond. Sango and Miroku dashed from the camp weapons drawn at the sound of fighting youkai so close. The sight of Inuyasha straddling a nearly unconscious Kouga was so startling they nearly missed the fact that the blood-eyed inu was pulling the wolf's head back by the hair. As Inuyasha drew back, his other hand to deliver the deathblow Sango and Miroku sprang into action. Tackling their enraged friend, they screamed at him.

"Inuyasha, Stop!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! Inuyasha!"

Shooting worried looks at each other when their friend ignored them completely the pair struggled to contain the enraged demon. A sudden twist sent Sango skidding across the clearing as Miroku clung to Inuyasha's arm as he stalked towards his downed prey now truly unconscious.

Praying fiercely, Miroku was only able to slow Inuyasha's advance towards the wolf prince marginally. Looking into the contorted face of his friend Miroku shuddered.

"INUYASHAAA!"

The chilling scream echoed across the clearing shattering the night with terror. The sound seemed to slam into Inuyasha knocking him to his knees. Miroku dropped from his friend's arm stunned at the transformation. Golden eyes were wide with shock as the hanyou spun around and bolted for the fire.

"Kagome!"

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Please Review and I promise that I'll try to update more often now. I think things are going to slow down a little now so I should have some time to work on this fic…which I really like working on REALLY I do. (I hate writers block)


End file.
